Watashi no Tenshi o Namidashimasu
by Sesshysgirl-08
Summary: For an unknown reason Kagome is thrown deeper into the past. Into the time of the Inu no Taisho. what will she do when she starts falling for him..i mean hes Inuyasha's AND Sesshoumaru's dad! isnt that just wrong! KagXInuTaisho
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a new story from me…haha…ummm…I know that I haven't finished let me love you but im going to put all my other stories besides let me love you and this fic on hold because I haven't really gotten into them and I don't have anyone really all to interested yet. Anyway…here we go with my first kag/inutaisho. This is also based on shadowed death's challenge. Here's the prologue!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha but I sooooo want Inutaishio and Sesshoumaru! pouts it's not FAIRRRRRRRR!

*

Tossing the worn yellow bag onto her abused shoulders Kagome ran hurriedly down the creaking stairs. Skidding to a halt in the kitchen she said a quick "Love you!" to her mother and ran out the door. Inuyasha was going to kill her! She was already over a half an hour late, and to make things worse they were just about to close the gap between themselves and Naraku.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man! Go faster legs!' Kagome thought desperately.

Her almost gray eyes were swirling with worry as she thought about the tongue lashing she would get from the brash hanyou. Throwing the worn wooden doors of the well house open with tremendous force Kagome leapt down the stairs and soared over the lip of the old well. Her heart was beating so forcefully it was like an untalented drummer banging recklessly against her ribcage. Unnoticed to the rushing girl the swirl of magic was not its usual soft blue but an almost magenta wave with traces of silver.

Landing softly on the hard dirt of the bone eaters well Kagome looked up at the darkening sky.

As Kagome glanced up at the opening of the well above her, the amount of branches clouding the opening of the time portal struck her. A wave of disquietude and confusion rushed through her being as she took in her altered surroundings. Worrying her bottom lip she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed one of the many lush vines hanging from one of the walls of the old wooden well. Grunting and groaning her way up the side of the well Kagome reached the top with a triumphant cry, a loud "swoosh" of air leaving her heaving chest. Swinging an aching leg over the lip of the well Kagome landed in a heap on the softly swaying grass. Gulping in mouthful after mouthful of the crisp air Kagome tried to persuade her wildly dancing heart and aching lungs to get their fill. Finally catching her breath Kagome dragged herself off of her earthy bed and began the trek to Keade's village.

Glancing around nervously Kagome began to wonder where the red blur of a rushing hanyou was and why her ears had not heard any growls or bitter words at her tardiness. Once again shrugging her shoulders she brushed it off as good luck and breathed a sigh of relief as the seemingly smaller village came into view. Eyebrows arching downward in confusion she thought

'What in the world, why does the village look so much smaller? Where are all of the huts we helped rebuild after youkai attacks?' Nervously dragging her tongue across her supple lower lip Kagome forced her shaking legs to move forward, towards her now unfamiliar home. Walking slowly down the not so worn dirt path Kagome's grayish-blue eyes darted around her surroundings in unease. Men and women alike stared at her strange clothing and the pack strapped to her shoulders in both wonder and awe.

Her breathing hitched when she realized she didn't know any of the villagers yet before she'd left she'd known every single name and face. Even now she could recall each villagers unique timbre or sweet soprano within her mind.

Something was terribly wrong.

Once again pulling her lower lip into her mouth Kagome quickened her pace as she tried to hurriedly get to the hut she knew, or hoped, was Keade's.

As she reached the flap of Keade's hut she let her nervous and quite scared eyes slip closed as she let a deep calming breath fill her lungs. The breath left her mouth in a slow "swoosh" and she knocked on the wood next to the flap of the door. A young and unfamiliar voice snaked its way through the door.

"Ye may enter."

Kagome's swirling eyes widened and she swung on the heel of her foot, running wildly in the direction of the well. Branches bit greedily at her hair and clothes, their long limbs swiping menacingly at her being. Tears of fright and confusion coursed down Kagome's smooth cheeks. Breaking free into the clearing Kagome sprinted the remaining distance between herself and the well, launching herself over the lip of the silent structure. When the only thing that met her was the harsh, unforgiving ground Kagome became numb. Shaking her head in disbelief she painfully dragged herself up the vines on the side of the old well and tried again.

And again.

And again.

Hot, salty tears left glistening trails on Kagome's cheeks and she lay crumpled in the bottom of the wise well. Her heart beat slowly and painfully as reality began to weave its way into her sore body and weary mind. The well wasn't going to work. She was stuck here. As wheels slowly began turning again an idea formed in her mind in the shape of a cold hearted, icy daiyoukai. He was so much older than Inuyasha, surely he would be alive now...wouldnt he? As questions began to flood her mind one stood out predominately above the others.

'Where am I or rather what time am I in now?' Kagome thought, her mind running wild with unanswered questions. The only thing she could think to do was search for Sesshoumaru. Yes, he was an enemy but that shouldn't be true now, she was even farther back in time. He probably didn't even know she existed. Shrugging off the feelings of uncertainty and dread, Kagome set her jaw and nodded her head in certainty. She was heading to the west. So, gripping the straps of her backpack Kagome ran off into an uncertain future, all the while the well sat silent and mockingly inactive in the hushed clearing.

*

Well there's the prologue! I really like it! Just to let everyone know this story is going to have many chapters and I will not be rushing lemons into the story. This is just the type of story you can't rush lemons into. but to be mean ill give you a preview of a MUCH later chapter.

PREVIEW

She couldn't help but stare at him; he was the epitome of male perfection. A warm smile graced his full pale lips and his flowing mane of silver hair cascaded down his back, shimmering and glistening like a flowing stream. Never once had she seen his hair pulled free from that oh so lovely ponytail. Loving globes of molten gold gazed intently into her midnight orbs and her breath seemed lodged in her slender throat. By the gods she had fallen hard and fast for this creature she was told to hate. Her cerulean orbs skimmed down his face, taking in each jagged magenta stripe that adorned each porcelain cheek. Licking her lips nervously Kagome let her eyes wander further down. His lean yet strong muscled chest was covered by white shimmering silk but the barest hints of what lay beneath it whispered and called in each shadow or dip of cloth.

Hehehe! Im evil, ne? Well…until next time JA! –sesshysgirl08-


	2. Chapter 2

Well...Here's chapter 1 of Watashi no Tensho o Namidashimasu. Phew! What a name! Hahaha! Just to let everyone know the title means my angel's tears but directly translates into my angel shedding tears. Anyway, my first two reviewers are really the ones that made me want to update so quickly! They are amazingly awesome! Lol. So a bigggggg hug and a life supply of ramen to Rachie and swasdiva! Thanks soo much! And now I will stop blabbering and get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…ya happy now!

Azure eyes stared into the dancing flames of the roaring fire in front of them, sadness and confusion dancing along with the giddy flames. Silky trails of moisture lingered on her dirt smudged face. She could still hear the dull thud of her shoes on the hard dirt of the forest floor; still remember each achingly sad thought that had crept into the darkness of her once clear mind. A small choked sob escaped her slender throat, her chin wrinkling as another wave of sadness enveloped her now shaking being. Everything had happened so quickly it almost seemed like a fleeting dream, but it wasn't, she was here now in front of a swaying fire. She was here sitting on the unforgiving ground heading towards the home of an enemy. The only rational thought that had entered her jumbled mind was 'Why?'. Why had she been sent into an even more ruthless time period where blood thirsty youkai roamed the landscape, where she had lost...lost all of her companions, lost her…her family? Swiveling her swirling eyes down to her intertwined fingers she slowly dragged her lower lip into the warm chasm of her mouth, worrying it with her pearly teeth.

'What do I do now, what happens if Sesshoumaru won't allow me into his home or what if he wont even listen to my story. Where do I go now that I don't have a home to go to?' Kagome thought, her already sad thoughts making a turn in the wrong direction.

Another heart-wrenching sob clawed its way from her throat growling and roaring to be known. Liquid sorrow trickled from her blue depths, emotion after emotion gathering until she could hold it in no longer. The thin thread holding back the roaring emotions demanding to be set free broke with a resounding snap in the mind of the kindhearted miko. Viciously tossing her head towards the heavens Kagome let one word escape from her mouth, one word that held so many meanings and left many questions unanswered.

"Why?" The heartbroken cry echoed throughout the forest, each raised pitch of her voice, every single emotion carried away by the chilly hands of the breeze. The air leaked from her lungs like golden sand through a sieve. Breathless, Kagome stared all the gods she could think of in the eyes, her own shining with grief, and let more shimmering tears trail down her snowy cheeks.

*

Sugimi-sama walked coolly back to his estate in the western lands. He was patrolling his vast lands for threats, he need not have some lower class youkai prance upon his property and claim he could defeat the great Inu no Taisho. An elegant snort escaped a perfectly pointed nose.

'That is not nor will it ever be possible.' He thought with a chuckle, his full pale lips curling into a small smile.

Shimmering golden eyes glanced around the vast expanse of trees looking for the slightest twitch of a branch or the shiver of a leaf upon the proud arm of a tree. Not many a demon were foolish enough to openly challenge the strongest Daiyoukai alive. His glittering flaxen depths found nothing but shadows lingering within the darkened forest. Slightly lifting his silver head he put his nose to the breeze, testing the air. Scent after scent hit his nose, the refreshing scent of running water and the sweet earthy scent of the trees and bushes. But, one scent in particular made his eyes widen, only slightly mind you.

'Roses and spring rain, how very tantalizing.' He thought with a sparkle in his tawny eyes. Only a female could carry such an alluring scent. But, as he took another "sniff" of the sweet scent he noticed the strong aroma of grief, of sadness.

'What could possibly be troubling the female?' he thought with confusion.

Before the lord could think of an answer a voice laced heavily with loss reached his finely pointed ears. Slipping his light magenta brushed eyelids closed he listened intently for the word carried by the whispering breeze.

'Why?' Silver brows creased in confusion at the word, what had made such a musical voice so sad, so heavy with sorrow? His sun kissed eyes narrowed in thought, what was he to do? Should he stop patrolling his lands, stop carrying out such a very important task and go to this heartbroken onna? Or should he continue with his duties as lord of these lands? Coming to a conclusion immediately he straightened his silk clad back, his broad shoulders lifting from their relaxed state and he firmly clenched his jaw, muscles rippling underneath his creamy skin. He was a lord and with that came responsibility, he could not run off to every crying onna in Japan. He would complete his task and when the sun's rays met the lush earth he would go to her.

Nodding his head in an approving manner, some of his silky sliver strands slipping gracefully from his high ponytail to flutter to his chest, he continued to patrol his lands at a brisk pace.

*

Slowly lowering her shimmering raven head Kagome slowly curled into a ball inside the warmth of her sleeping bag. Letting a long sigh hiss through her supple lips she let her head drop to the pillow below her. Shifting her head up and down on her pillow she fought to find a comfortable place to rest her silky head. Finally finding the softest of spots on her abused pillow Kagome let her puffy eyelids slide closed. She had no companions now, no luxuries. She would have to learn to defend herself, not rely on others and most of all she had no comforts now, she was alone. The thought of seeing Sesshoumaru calmed her, enemy or not he was a familiar face and that very thing was the only reason she let the mother-like arms of sleep cradle her through the night.

*

Magenta striped eyelids drooped by the barest of millimeters but weariness was quite obvious to the owner of the gorgeous lids. Aureate eyes dulled with the need for sleep, it had been many lunar cycles since the mighty Daiyoukai had slept, and soon the great Inu no Taisho was searching for a large branch of a tree to rest upon. Daylight would soon kiss the land and he would need to awaken to find the maiden who had plagued his thoughts. Her scent seemed to weave its way in and out of the crevices of his weary mind, her musical yet sorrow filled voice ringing incessantly in his pointed ears. Shaking his head softly he let his sharp gaze scan over tree after tree. With a triumphant smirk he leapt into the waiting arms of a large tree. Getting into a comfortable position on the thick branch, Sugimi let the gentle hiss of the wind through the leaves and the soft swaying of the tree lull him into a light slumber.

*

Golden sunlight kissed the back of Kagome's eyelids, singing and calling for her to awaken. Groaning, Kagome futilely tried to swipe away the bothersome light. She only wanted five more minutes! An exasperated sigh snaked through her full lips and soon she was tugging the warm cloth of her sleeping bag from her small form. A loud yawn rang through the clearing along with pops and cracks as Kagome stretched away the sleep still deep within her bones. Looking dazedly around the small clearing Kagome spotted her bag and lazily dragged her uncooperative feet along the ground to her still untouched yellow backpack. Blinking her eyes rapidly to try and get the feeling of sand in her eyes to depart Kagome thought back to the night before.

'Well, I had every right to cry! Anyone else in my position would have!' Kagome thought with a vicious determination.

Digging in her bag for a few brief moments Kagome pulled on a pair of fitting blue jeans that clung to her shapely legs and a white sweatshirt with bell like sleeves that flared when a breath of wind caught them. Stretching one last time Kagome went to a small tinkering stream nearby and filled her canteens to the brim, their mouths unable to hold any more of the life sustaining liquid. Screwing them securely shut Kagome trudged slowly back to camp to get her bag and then begin the rest of the tiring trek to the western territories. Only a small nagging voice told her to eat breakfast but she was never able to scarf down food at such an early hour in the day. Rolling her eyes one last time to rid them of sleep Kagome set her weary muscles to work and she was soon tiredly dragging her seemingly lead feet down the old dirt path.

*

His long silver hair swayed and danced behind his speeding form like the very clouds themselves. His glittering golden eyes trained directly in front of him, his mind never straying from his goal. The shimmering white silk of his haori sleeves billowed behind him to seemingly merge with his glistening hair only to flap in a different direction once they'd met. He was but an hour from the onna that had run circles in his mind and nothing would stop him from getting to her, she was of importance to him but he was unsure as to why her life held importance just yet. It did not matter, he would find out very soon.

*

Hehehehehe! I'm sooooooo evil! anyway…since I just updated I probably wont update again this weekend but if I get a lot of nice reviews I may change my mind. LOL! Anyway, I'm really tired so its time for a nap! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…until next time, JA!-sesshysgirl08-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm on a roll! Lol! I think I'm updating so much because I'm as excited to see what happens as all of my reviewers! That might not make any sense to most but its like when you're the author of a story you know what's going to happen…u know u have it in your mind. BUT u haven't written it yet so in a way you're just as new to the chapter as the people reading it. lol. Anyway…a biiiig hug to Rachie, swasdiva, YAoiOtaku, amicablenemesis, Lanya, midnighttimberwolf, and badkitty! Thanks sooo much for your great reviews! You're awesome! And Inutaisho is known by a different name in this fic which is Sugimi, Ive heard that myoga supposedly called him Sugimi in the 3rd movie so I'm going on that as far as the name goes. And remember this is the challenge where Kagome becomes youkai and is Sesshoumaru's mom. She only thinks she's gonna see Sesshoumaru…but she'll meet someone very different wont she! Hahaha! This chapter will also have much more dialogue in it because of the confrontation of kagome and Sugimi.

*******

A long happy sigh passed through the supple lips of a young miko. Her bitter mood had gotten increasingly better as the day trudged on. So what if she was once again transported to another time, she would make the best of it! The soft whisper of a warm breeze echoed in her ears, the gentle hands caressing her small form and lifting her raven locks. Kagome's pale eyelids slid closed as the breeze's soft fingertips glided gently over her being, its sweet earthy breath filling her nostrils. Another happy sigh slid from her mouth and her thick black lashes fluttered before her pale lids slowly slid open. Grayish-blue eyes glanced at her surroundings; mighty trees surrounded her, holding themselves high, lush grass and beautiful bushes sprouted from their earthy beds. A myriad of flowers and colors met her eyes and a true smile curved her lips.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Kagome exclaimed with a small laugh dancing freely from her mouth.

Of course sorrow was still deep within her being but she would not let it control her, she never had before so she would not start now! With a pleasant smile still lingering on her full lips Kagome picked up her already quick pace. She was but a few hours away from the house of the moon, but a few hours away from a familiar face. Azure eyes sparkled and danced at that thought. Letting her thoughts sweep her away from reality the quickly advancing aura of an extremely powerful youkai did not register in her mind. It was only when a very rich baritone voice met her ears that Kagome snapped back to reality, the aura and the power rolling from it hitting her full force.

"Might I ask why it is that you are on my lands?" the voice demanded more than asked, though the smooth tone seemed to capture her in its sweet rumble.

Slowly raising her slightly frightened blue eyes Kagome gasped at the site that met her. Long flowing silver hair pulled high into a ponytail swayed softly behind a set of broad shoulders graced with spiked armor, his hair shimmering and glistening with health. She also noticed the extremely thick cream tail that sat elegantly on his right shoulder, the middle of the tail separating, splitting the large tail into two. A set of intense sun kissed golden eyes and magenta lined eyelids stared intently at her, seemingly gazing into her very soul. Silver bangs lay gracefully on his forehead, spreading apart to show a creamy forehead. Her eyes continued to slowly take in his ethereal being. One jagged navy blue stripe adorned each porcelain cheek and full pale lips slowly parted, most likely to demand an answer. Her eyes continued to rake down his being; a broad and well-built chest was covered in white silk and what looked to be very heavy armor glistening in the midday sun. Well-built legs were also covered in shimmering white silk and a red and silver sash was tied around a narrow waist. Strapped to his back was a large sword with a black glass-like ball at the end of the hilt and another pair of large swords hung from his hip. Looking up into those intense eyes she licked her suddenly dry lips and began to answer the question.

"I am looking for the lord of the western lands; he goes by the name of Sesshoumaru-sama. Perhaps you could point me in the right direction? I could've sworn I was heading west, but it's not unlike me to be wrong."

Kagome watched his beautiful eyes narrow at her answer and his mouth turned from a nuetral line to hard and cold as he spoke.

"I know not who this Sesshoumaru is, but I am the lord of the western lands. He has never challenged my rule nor has he made himself known to me therefore I cannot be of service to you in that regard. As far as pointing you west, I believe it is fairly obvious by now that you are, in fact, in the western territories."

He watched as her unnatural blue eyes widened in shock and fright and the scent he smelled the night before hit him full force.

'Roses and spring rain, sorrow is also quite evident in her scent. This is the onna I was looking for.' He watched in fascination as emotion after emotion contorted her lovely face. It was truly amazing how quickly each emotion was replaced by another.

'H-how can that be right? Sesshoumaru has to be alive! He has to be! No one else I've known is alive so far back in time!' Kagome thought with a desperate sense of urgency. Her saddened blue gaze caressed the face of the Inu no Taisho and for some reason he wished he had said something to make her smile, he did not want to seem so cruel and cold. He watched as unshed tears gathered in her eyes but he was unsure of how to help the young onna. Her supple lips parted and she said

"Thank you for your help my lord, it is greatly appreciated." He nodded his head and began to speak.

"Might I ask why it is you are so saddened by this news?" A small sad smile crept onto her lips and she said

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you and I think it's wise that I don't tell you my entire story anyway. If it makes any sense I'm new to this world and don't know who to trust."

His brows creased in confusion but his curiosity was piqued as well. His smooth baritone once again met her ears.

"If it would make you feel any more secure I swear on my title as the lord of the west that what you speak to me will never leave my lips." Worrying her lower lip with her pearly teeth Kagome thought about his words.

'His title as the lord of the western lands means that he can't go against his word without causing himself dishonor. No lord would do that to himself. I guess it's worth a shot.' She looked up at him one last time and thought 'He doesn't seem the type to lie anyway.'

Giving him as bright a smile as she could muster at the moment Kagome said

"Okay, I'll tell you what I can."

He gave her a curt approving nod and began to walk over to the trees on the side of the path. Kagome followed him closely and couldn't help but feel clumsy as she watched him walk. He was like liquid, smooth and elegant whereas she could find the smallest of rocks and trip herself. Honestly the gods didn't like her. She was mesmerized by his long stride, his entire being spoke of immense and unnattainable power and as she stretched out her senses she could feel the enormity of it stirring beneath his skin. He was by far the most powerful being she had ever set eyes on. She watched as he found the large trunk of a tree, seemingly melting into a sitting position. He waved his clawed hand in a horizontal half circle, inviting her to sit with him. Giving him a gracious yet nervous smile she plopped clumsily to the ground. She saw the twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he watched her; she really wasn't that funny! Huffing in annoyance she glared daggers at the amused lord. This seemed to only amuse him further and she gave up and began to tell her story, Lord Sugimi listening to every word that was said to him in her musical voice.

"Let me just say that my being here is a huge mistake and my homeland is now far out of my reach." He gave her a look that said, "Would you care to elaborate?" Sighing Kagome started from the beginning.

"I was traveling back from my homeland to visit some of my companions a couple of days ago and I was in a hurry, I'd promised that I would be there a certain time and I was running very late. For some reason I was brought here to this time and place and now I am alone, my family is gone and so are my friends and the man I loved."

She watched his reaction closely and wasn't very surprised when he voiced a very common question.

"So you are not from this time? Then what time are you from exactly?" Kagome nervously licked her lips and waved her hand to dismiss the question.

"Gomen ne, I can't tell you that."

To say that this girl was interesting was an understatement; he did not know many women who claimed to be from another time. So, she was either mentally unstable or she was telling the truth. If she were to be telling the truth then he would want to be the one that she decided to tell her story to, not some untrustworthy human, even though that was her species. So, he could either invite her to stay at his home or let her wander which would almost assuredly end in her death. By allowing her to stay in his home he would earn her complete trust and as a result would be told her entire story. Making his decision he turned his complete attention to her. Wiping any traces of amusement from his features the Inu-no-Taisho spoke in a voice that left no room for argument, the power and the command behind it absolute and incontestable.

"You will stay at my home in the western lands, understood?"

Kagome bristled at his command and arose from her spot on the ground. Straightening her back she barked,

"Excuse me? You may be a lord but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around! I'll make my own decisions, thank _you_ very much!"

Sugimi's bright eyes widened in disbelief, a lowly human dared to speak to him in that manner and expected to live? He was both astonished and disgusted by her bravery, though stupidity seemed to be a much more accurate description. Perhaps he had seemed too kind to the young onna and if that was so he could certainly rectify the matter. He was the Inu-no-Taisho and his word was never questioned. If he were not so intrigued by her strange story and obviously uncharacteristic ways we would surely have killed her. Taking a deep calming breath he turned his slightly cooler eyes to Kagome's fuming form.

"I apologize for offending you; I assumed you would enjoy a safer and slightly more comfortable place to rest. I see I was wrong."

Guilt welled up in Kagome's eyes and Sugimi chuckled internally. Heaving a loud, heavy sigh Kagome looked up through her long black lashes and she took in the hardened line of his jaw and saw that the kind curve of his lips had dissappeared behind a mask as cold as the tops of the mountains that resided within the lord's territory. She knew this change was due to her disobedience and spoke in a voice dripping with guilt.

"I'm sorry Sugimi-sama; I didn't mean to snap I'm just not so good with orders. I really didn't mean to offend you, honestly."

He chuckled a low, smooth laugh and said,

"I accept your apology, though I must warn you, next time I will not be so magnanimous."

His answer was something to be expected from a demon lord but it still made her bristle. This guy was nothing but a cocky, arrogant, stuck up demon lord who thought he was some serious hot stuff. Was he sure he didn't know Sesshoumaru? Shaking her head she spoke with a wry smile on her face.

"Of course, I'll try not to do it again."

He gave a curt nod of approval and arose languidly from his sitting position at the base of the large tree. Giving her a quick glance he said

"My offer remains. What is your answer?"

Taking a deep breath Kagome spoke one simple sentence that would change her life and her future forever.

"I would be honored to stay in your home, Sugimi-sama."  
*******

Hehehe another evil cliffhanger! you all really are very tolerant of my evil ways! lol! Anyway…thank you to all of my reviewers and here's a shout out to my newest reviewers! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOX! I LOVE YOU! kk…I'm done! So until next time ja! –sesshysgirl08-


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!!! A biggggggg hugggge shout out to Rachie, swasdiva, yaoiotaku, amicablenemesis, lanya, midnighttimberwolf, badkitty, sassy, inari, kagome, shadowed death, drkprncess18, silverstarphoenix, tess, anon, bettychan, inuyoukai8, secretbookofkalliope, inabindandlikinit, deatara, and hermonine!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU!!!! *hands you all a 2 year supply of ramen and pocky* also, THANK YOU TOO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS ON AND !!! You are all amazingly awesome!!!! *gives you the same treat as the ppl on *

Anon: I am including the 3rd movie where she's seen him but im going to have her calm down and become comfortable with him before it will hit her. Than she will...ya know..freak out! lol! hehe. thank you sooooo much for your review!!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!! WOOT WOOT!!! *looks around nervously for the men in black suites with briefcases* where are they I wonder??? *is suddenly tackled from behind* that's enough out of you missy let take you back to your cell...The padding is just wonderful, ne?

'' means there is emphasis on that word

Shoen- Japanese estate/manor

Suginoki- Japanese cedar (wood)

******

Kagome's head was turned toward the ground, her unfocused cerulean depths staring down at the rocky dirt path. Silken raven strands of hair spilled over her shoulders like ink, merging and forming a dark pool if glistening midnight tresses on her chest. Her tanned legs groaned and demanded a rest from the nonstop bunching and loosening of over-worked muscles. She, though, was unaware of her body's state, her mind racing with unanswered questions and possible solutions to a seemingly insoluble situation. Her gleaming white teeth kneaded her lush lower lip as more and more sorrow colored threads of thought wove their way in and out of the crevices of her rambling mind. They had been traveling along the same path for a few days now and the scenery never ceased to amaze her. Their path had begun to take them increasingly upward and the inclince was doing a number on her legs, but as she looked around and saw the distant mountains and wide open valleys below them, her discomfort was pushed to the very back of her mind. The beauty of their surrounds helped to take her mind off of her normally downtrodden thoughts and even though it was something simple, she was very grateful for the diversion. Her pale eyelids slowly lowered over her breathtaking eyes, her large black lashes resting just above the creamy skin of her cheeks. She brought a small elegant hand to her sweat-slick forehead and slowly rubbed soothing circles into her warm milky skin. Her life seemed to be heading down a road so full of unexpected twists and turns, what was she going to do when she finally snapped? Her frail shoulders were already strained with the weight placed upon them; they quivered and shook each day with the force of her newest burdens and fears. How much could one person take, one person who had no one to talk to? At moments like these she dearly missed the comfort her mother's warm embrace.

She was like a child, new to the world she was now placed in, learning something new each day. But around each corner some figure clad in shadows and eyes that glowed with intense ferocity and dark malicious intent stood grinning, large, sharp teeth slick and glistening with saliva, waited to contort into her newest and strongest fear. She was just so absolutely terrified of the future and what it held, absolutely terrified of not knowing where she'd be when she woke up. It seemed that each time she found close friends and a man who could be so much more she was uprooted and planted again in some new and unfamiliar place like a plant or tree. She was sick of it! And the thing that got her even more upset was that she had no say in her own life, no say in who she was meant to be and no say in what time she was placed in. It almost drove her to insanity!

Clenching her small fists into compacted balls of anger Kagome let her lungs fill to the brim with fresh, crisp air, quelling her rising temper. Slipping her eyes back open she focused her gaze on the path in front of her, her blue depths following the even rhythm of Sugimi-sama's swishing silver hair.

'I used to watch Inuyasha's hair like this.' Kagome thought with a small bittersweet smile curving her lips.

'Oh, Inuyasha…I miss you so much! You and Sango and Miroku…w-what am I gonna do without you guys?' She thought, her chin quivering with her suppressed emotions.

'What am I gonna do now that all of you are gone…you guys were my strength, you were the only reason I kept going and now…now your gone!' Kagome thought, the dam holding her emotions shuttering from the enormous blows to its already weakened walls.

The only thing holding her back from crying out the complete and utter unfair state of the world was that oh-so-familiar dancing silver hair.

He could smell her tears, any youkai with a decent nose could, but he kept it to himself like the honorable youkai that he was. He would not make her ashamed to show her emotions, that would be utter foolishness. He was not a cruel youkai deep down, he enjoyed nothing more than hearing others laughter and laughing with them, but when he was not within the walls of his estate one could not show emotion. Everything was seen as weakness, and although he had absolute belief in his abilities, he grew tired of lower level demons fighting him for his title. It was such an extreme waste of his valuable time. Just thinking back on the numerous occurrences where he had had to end the lives of those vile beasts made the prickle of a headache leisurely drag its fingertips along his forhead. He lifted his if shimmering silver hair to the wind and took in a large breath of the refreshing breeze, clearing his mind of such petty thoughts during the process. As his tawny eyes scanned their surroundings a sense of peace began to fill Sugimi, they would arrive at their destination in but a few moments.

The sun was beginning its decent behind the clouds and the house of the moon soon came into view. The Inu-no-Taisho slowed his pace as he turned to his sad young companion.

"Kagome, we are closing in on my home, we will be there but a few moments."

His smooth, deep baritone gently ushered its way into her thoughts, but she couldn't seem to make out what it said at first. Looking up at her handsome Daiyoukai companion she would have voiced her confusion had the awe-inspiring estate behind him not been there. Her mouth slowly dropped open and she stared in amazement at the enormous home in front of her very eyes.

"T-that is where you _live_!" she almost squealed. Sugimi would have chuckled and answered her had she actually been listening for one but she was too busy taking everything in.

The home was enormous and it was designed in the traditional style of old japanese shoens. It was made of shimmering brown wood that looked as if it were polished every day; every inch of wood seemed to glisten with the finest of care. The roof was a dark midnight blue, so dark infact that it almost seemed black, and at the very top where both sides of the roof met there was a silver crescent moon. The gigantic estate sat atop the enormous mountain they had just climbed and as she looked down she knew it gave visitors a view of the home that they would be visiting, but enemies a view of the fortress they would never conquer. From where she stood she could see the thin shoji doors and the deep blobs of color, she was guessing they were pictures but she could not make them out. Around the estate was a large, well-built and very intimidating wall and perched atop the wall every few meters were fierce looking guards. As they walked on she began to make out the disfigured blobs near the gates as two more soldiers, each holding an immensely long sunlit staff that had an angry looking crescent shaped blade attached to the very end. The very end of the staffs, which held no blade, touched the dirt at their right foot and traveled up their chests to lay on their broad left shoulders. Their faces were set in a look of grim stoicism; their bodies didn't move an inch even though their erect posture looked extremely painful to Kagome.

"How long have those soldiers been standing guard?" Kagome asked, confusion lacing her voice.

Sugimi looked back at her from over his shoulder, his lips parting to answer her question.

"They have been standing guard at my gates since sunrise, but they will soon be replaced by the evening shift." He said nonchalantly. Kagome's eyes shifted to the setting sun and a wave of sympathy washed over her.

"I feel bad for them, I couldn't stay like that for almost a whole day." She mumbled under her breath. Without looking at her Sugimi said

"You need not feel bad for them; they have been in training for years to become used to such things. Surly if I were to put you out here with them you would do more complaining for them than they would ever do for themselves. You seem the type to whine." She didn't see the glitter of laughter in Sugimi's shining golden orbs. His good nature was returning in full force as his home became increasingly closer. Not to mention riling up this hot tempered slip of a girl was extremely entertaining.

Kagome's jaw clenched at his response and her gleaming eyes narrowed. All she had done was show a little compassion and what did she get for it? Back talk from an arrogant lord, that's what! Straightening her back completely she marched up to the Inu-no-Taisho with her head held high. Making sure to be in his range of hearing she mumbled under her breath

"Inconsiderate lord! I show compassion for his _overworked_ guards and he gets all snippy. The arrogance must run in the inu line or something."

In an instant she felt the weight of his gaze on her face, the intense heat searing her flesh. But, she did nothing except raise her finely rounded chin higher and march on. His eyes followed her every move but she heard nothing from him and it worried her. Cracking one eye open she peeked at the lord only to see him gazing at her in veiled confusion. Almost giving into the urge to growl Kagome ground out through her clenched teeth

"What are you looking at?"

Her voice awoke him from his stupor and he mentally shook his head and cleared his thoughts. His next words were both a statement and a question, his curiosity piqued.

"I did not know you knew any other inu-youkai."

Kagome gave the Inu-no-Taisho and sad smile and said softly

"Yes, I did. I traveled with an inuhanyou and I also knew a full blooded dog demon. He was not as kind as the hanyou I traveled with. I also traveled with a young fox kit...he was like a son to me."

He watched her speak and saw the shadows creep into her ultramarine eyes, but he couldn't stop the question that flew from his lips.

"You are a miko, I can sense it, and yet you befriended so many youkai. That is very unlike a priestess, in fact, it should have gone against your very nature. Why did you do something so strange?"

A small laugh passed her lips and her answer was simple.

"If you can't tell already, I'm not exactly your run of the mill miko."

A slight wiggle of the lord's eyebrows confirmed that he thought the same. After a few minutes of walking Kagome and Sugimi reached the towering wooden gates that lead to the lord's large estate. With a deep bow of respect and understanding to their lord one of the soldiers raised a callused hand and signaled for the doors to be opened. The enormous gates trembled and a dim rumble filled the air as the doors slid open slowly. Dust spurted out of the many cracks in the wooden frame and a small cloud of dust covered the bottom of the gate. With a resounding "thud" the doors swung fully open and both Sugimi and Kagome walked through the large opening. Cerulean orbs gazed around the Inu-no-taisho's courtyard in awe.

The courtyard alone seemed to be the size of at least two football fields, the grass was a vivid green and flowers were speckled around the yard like sprinkles. There was one large path of black and silver stones that led to the front of his home and a sakura tree dotted the path here and there. In the middle of the large courtyard was an ivory colored marble statue of an extremely large dog, its mouth was open in an earthshaking roar and its front and back legs were planted firmly on the lush green grass of the yard below. Sprouting from both the front and back paws was swaying ivory hair and the chest of the dog was pushed forward in a show of both power and pride.

On the face of the dog there was one jagged white stripe on each cheek that flowed down to meet the beginning of its muzzle. Kagome took in the elegant white marble of the large inu with mouth agape and eyes wide. It was beautiful.

Kagome could only utter an amazed "wow" before she continued to look on. But, to her utter dislike, Sugimi gave her some distasteful news, sarcasm lacing his first few words.

"I understand that my _yard_ is quite awe inspiring, but the lord of the East has been waiting for me for days now to return from patrolling my lands. It would be extremely rude of me to keep him waiting much longer, so please follow me inside so I can have a servant show you to your room."

Kagome, now with her mood dampened a little from not getting her way, followed the handsome lord inside. Her mood was soon brightened though by the inside of the shoen. Unlike many estates she had seen this one was very open, not cluttered with gaudy unneeded possessions. Her eyes traveled over every inch of the main room. It was wide open and the light chestnut wood floor was polished to perfection. Looking to her left and down the hallway Kagome could see large colorful hanging scrolls decorating the walls and small tables with vases full of flowers sat here and there. The ceiling was painted mostly white and a midnight blue crescent moon traced in silver sat in the very middle of it. Looking straight ahead Kagome's wide eyes were met with a beautifully painted shoji door framed with a shimmering suginoki. A small pout formed on her full lips as she realized her eyes could not see through the beautiful door. The door itself was a dark tan color and had sturdy bamboo shoots rising from the earth. The leaves were outlined by the setting sun, making every part of the plant a rich black and flying fluidly in the background were ivory cranes with dusty grey wings.

Looking to her right she was met with another gorgeous shoji door painted intricately with red-crested cardinals perched atop the branches of a mighty sakura tree. Most had their dusty blue backs turned to the viewer with their flaming red heads turned to look over their folded wings. But, a few had other intentions and were frozen in their flight from the tree, their creamy white bellies sliced down the middle with burning red feathers that stopped just at the middle of their chests.

Taking one last look around Kagome finally sucked air into her aching lungs. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath.

'I guess his home really _is_ breathtaking.' Kagome thought with a small giggle, a drumroll echoing in her mind and causing the giggle to turn into steady laughter. Clearing his throat Sugimi said

"Forgive me but I must attend to some very pressing matters, I have called for a maid and she will be with you shortly." With that said he pivoted on his heel, his hair dancing around him like a curtain of trickling water, and disappeared down the hallway to her left.

Glancing around one last time Kagome brought her hands behind her back and wrung them nervously, awaiting her maid. The silence of the empty room was deafening and the minutes seemed to crawl by at an almost dead halt. Kagome's deep blue orbs skittered from place to place as she waited nervously. Soon her foot seemed to sprout a mind of its own and the small "tap, tap, tap" of her foot on the polished wood cracked the dense silence.

"M'lady, I am here to show you to your room."

Kagome let out a terrified "eeep!" and flew into the air. Her landing was a harsh one and she barely landed on her feet. The soft whisper of a giggle behind her made her quickly spin around, her heart racing like a frightened rabbit. There behind her sheepishly peeking from her icy blue bangs was her maid and she seemed to be enjoying Kagome's show quite a bit. Holding a shaking hand over her rapidly dancing heart Kagome gasped

"_Please_ warn me next time you decide to pop out of nowhere, I think I just had a minor heart attack!" Her words only made the giggling of her maid that much harder and Kagome found the almost silent but hearty laugh to be quite contagious.

Kagome soon had a broad smile on her face and she too was giggling uncontrollably. Their laughter filled the silent room and gave it a cheery and welcoming vibe instead of the almost terrifying emptiness it had just held for Kagome. Once their laughter died down Kagome took a moment to take the young woman in.

She had long knee-length light icy blue hair and snowy white skin that looked incredibly soft to the touch. Her eyes were a bright ruby red and she had small fangs protruding from her still smiling lips. She had one silver stripe on each side of her face and a small silver teardrop on her brow. Her form was curvy and petite and covered in a light pink kimono with light blue sakura blossoms on it and a soft red obi was secured around her small waist. She was quite pretty.

"Wow! You're beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed under her breath. A sunny smile lit the girl's lips and she gave her a bright thank you.

"My name is Aneko." She said with a deep bow, her soft voice very easy to listen to. Kagome smacked her small hand to her forehead and grumbled to herself about her poor manners.

"How could I forget to introduce myself?" Kagome said in clear disbelief. 'Mom would be _soo_ disappointed right now!' she thought with a small inward groan. Shaking her head of glistening raven tresses to clear her thoughts she said with a bow of her own

"My name is Kagome; it's a pleasure to meet you Aneko." Aneko smiled and gave Kagome a small nod of understanding and she said in her liltling soprano,

"If you would please follow me, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded and followed Aneko's graceful movements through the shoji door with the red-crested cardinals. She was led down corridor after corridor and was soon afraid she'd never figure out how to leave the enormous estate. Ten minutes easily slid by as Kagome deftly followed Aneko down the rest of the hallways to her room. Finally stopping at another shoji door Aneko turned to Kagome and said

"This is your room m'lady, I hope it pleases you." And before Kagome could utter a thank you she was hastily rushing down the hallway to disappear behind the corner.

Turning her eyes away from the corner Aneko had just disappeared behind Kagome took in the door of her room. Painted on the thin material was the perfect picture of a peaceful summer night. The sky was a deep midnight blue and the darkness was broken by what seemed to be thousands of happily glittering silver stars. A large field of red, yellow, blue, and white flowers sat beneath the endless sky only to meet it at the horizon. Small insects swarmed in the air and a tinkering stream flowed fluidly at her feet.

"Wow, he has some great taste." Kagome murmured in awe.

"Why, thank you Kagome, but the intention was for you to go _inside _of your room, not just sit by the door." Sugimi said with a hearty playful chuckle.

Once again almost jumping out of her skin Kagome twirled around to face the god of a man, err demon, with such a rich voice. Quite out of breath Kagome managed to get out

"Don't…do…that…again!" before gasping for breath. Her small show only made the Inu-no-Taisho laugh harder. But, what made her look up was a smooth foreign chuckle. Noticing her questioning gaze Sugimi stopped his laughing and said

"The lord of the east insisted that he meet you so, may I introduce you to Youko Kurama, Lord of the Eastern lands." Kagome gasped at the man that stepped into her line of vision.

He had long waist-length silver hair that positively glowed with care and health and atop his head sat large silver fox ears. His liquid golden eyes were narrowed seductively and held an intensity that made parts of her body awaken and throb with need. His face held no markings but when she thought about it she realized if he did have any they would ruin the beauty of his face. His lean yet perfectly muscled arms were uncovered and open to her gaze. He wore a pristine white tunic that left room enough at the neck for her to gaze in and see his broad and well-built chest. He seemed to be at least six foot seven inches tall and swishing slowly near his feet with the purpose to catch your eye was a spotless silver tail. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome." He said, his deep baritone like chocolate to a woman's ears. Swallowing thickly Kagome said with a tremor of nervousness in her voice

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Youko."

He slowly curved one side of his mouth into a seductive smirk and took her shaking hand into his larger one, placing a lingering kiss on the back of her knuckles. His lips were hot when they met her skin and a small tremor raced through her being. Gods he was making her feel strange in her own body with just the smoldering quality of his eyes.

Kagome let her hand slowly slide from his much larger and much warmer one and one thought struck her at that moment.

'This is going to be _very_ interesting.'

*****

I'm soooooooo evil!! Hehehehe! And just in case you guys are wondering yes it is Youko from Yu Yu Hakusho. *gives a little devilish smirk" this is going to be one HECK of a fun story to write!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you sooooo much to all of my awesome reviewers! You guys rock! And I'm very very sorry for such a long wait…really I am. *bows head in shame* I've been having major writers block. xp uuugh! I hate it! But…this chapter does have some interesting points…so I think you'll enjoy it. But..my one problem with this chapter is that it's short, then again most of my chapters are. BUT, I swear my next chapter will be long:D sooo…without further ado I bring to you

Chapter 4

'' Means emphasis on the word

…..

Disclaimer: grumblesI don't own 'em…god stop making people go through this:runs away to cry in a corner

….

**(This is more for adults so if you don't like lemon-like content than please skip this, I'll let you know when its back to pg haha)**

His hot chiseled lips traveled down her alabaster skin, hot open-mouthed kisses making the sweltering desire within her rage higher, consuming her and fanning her fiery desire into giant flames. Lust-filled golden eyes stared intently at her passion-contorted face as he slid his slick silky tongue out to swirl around her bellybutton. He slowly closed his eyes to savor the sweet yet salty taste of her sweaty skin. Light golden eyes flashed open at her sharp intake of breath and a sultry grin curved his tempting lips upward. Gently kissing her bellybutton he continued to lick, kiss, and nibble his way down her supple body all the while watching her panting face for every reaction. Large clawed hands glided with purpose up her satin skin, dipping and rising with each curve of her form. Long elegant fingers curled around the creamy mound of her right breast and massaged circles into the soft flesh.

Kagome's deep blue eyes shot open at the sweet sensation and her lithe body arched up towards the ceiling, urging the mysterious man to continue with his devilishly desirable ministrations. The sad thing about this whole event was that Kagome was clueless as to who was awakening her body so skillfully. The only thing that gave her even the slightest hint of who this was were the darkened lust-filled halcyon eyes staring so hungrily up at her, and she knew _far_ too many males with golden eyes, even if the shades did differ. She hadn't even heard the deadly man's voice yet, but she just knew it was deep and sultry…no other voice would fit such an erotic being.

She felt his burning left hand slowly urge her nubile body down onto the silk clad futon. She let her aching body give into the gentle yet electric touches of the sensuous man doing dangerously delicious things to her and her back and bottom fell to the feathered futon. Seconds later his two deadly hands slithered down her body to part her slick wet folds and his velvet tongue plunged into her hot moist core. Passion veiled eyes of ocean blue flashed open in both shock and pleasure at the wondrous sensation of his sweet tongue stroking her most private and sensitive region. Gods! She had never felt anything like this before! His tongue plunged deeper and deeper into her core with each stroke and a fire above all others burning in her body began to build within her quivering belly. He let his long tongue swirl and flick over the small bud buried in her folds, his eyes glittering with laughter at her wide-eyed awe and her mewls of delight. Her breath started coming in short raspy pants and beads of glittering silver sweat slid down her damp moonlit face.

"P-please…please…f-faster!" Kagome panted out.

She didn't know what was building up in her but every fiber of her being screamed with the need to be fulfilled and she knew that when it came, she would be. A deep smooth chuckled filled the air and his tongue slowly pulled out of her. Her tightly lidded eyes flew open when the sensations stopped and she nearly cried out pleas to continue, to complete her. But she was once again panting in pleasure as one of his long elegant fingers slid deep into her hot moist folds. His pace was achingly slow, each stroke almost painful in its intense pleasure.

"M-more…p-please more." Kagome breathed out in a desire laced whisper of burning need.

At her raspy plea he pushed in a second finger and picked up his pace just a tiny bit. Her perfectly curved waist thrust forward to meet his slow pace, her small hands grasped his larger one and tried to make him quicken his pace and push deeper. With a small grin on his face he used his right hand to push away her frantic hands and quickened his pace marginally. Kagome panted faster as the pressure in her belly increased, gods how she wanted these sensations to continue forever and stop all at the same time. It was like she was on a roller coaster and she would soar over the top with just a few more torturously slow tugs up.

Golden eyes stared up at her desire raked face like a man starved and a devilish glint lit up his eyes, making them gleam like a mischievous child. He slowly pulled his slick wet fingers out of her moist lips and waited for her to look at him. Seconds ticked by before confused and extremely irritated blue eyes glanced in his direction. Ever so slowly he dipped his fingers into his humid mouth and rolled his tongue over the long digits, tasting her addicting juices. As she watched him suck his elegant fingers her desire only grew and the pressure that was almost painful intensified. But, her desire to know who was doing this to her almost overrode that and she let the question slip from her trembling lips.

"Who _are_ you?" awe colored her voice along with deep passion and longing for completion.

His citrine eyes gazed heatedly into her own and slowly he slid out of the shadows. Long silver hair flowed from his shoulders like captured strands of shimmering moonlight and taught tan skin was pulled over lean yet impossibly desirable muscles. As his face came to rest above hers she saw the flicker of a spotless sliver tail out of the corner of her eye and as if her hand had a mind of its own it reached up to gently rub one of the two large ears atop his head. Normally icy, ruthless golden eyes gazed at her, glowing with desire and satisfaction. A lean face with high cheekbones and full tempting lips hovered above her own. The shadows danced on his pearl white face making him even more tempting and mysterious. Recognition lit her eyes and she blushed prettily.

'It's Youko! I can't believe it!'

But even as the thought hit her, her need to be completed overrode her embarrassment and her petal soft lips parted to speak.

"Youko…please finish, please help me!"

At her request he chuckled, as teasing smile on his gorgeous face, and said only one thing.

"Now that you know what I can bring you you will remember this moment. It will haunt your dreams until you cannot take being incomplete any longer. That is when you shall seek me out. I will be waiting for you, miko."

**(It's over now! You're free to read!)**

Kagome shot forward on her futon, silver beads of sweat gliding down her pale face and her lavender covers crumpled around her waist. Her breaths were nothing but short pants and her hands were quivering with welled up desire and need. Her deep ocean eyes darted around the room nervously as she sucked in a quivering breath only to let it out shakily.

'Gods, what on earth was that! I've _never_ had a dream like that before!' Kagome thought as each erotic moment replayed in her jumbled mind.

"I need a nice cold bath right now." Kagome said to herself, she really needed to cool herself down.

So, quickly slipping out of her silk sheets she pulled her sleeping yukata tightly to her body and softly padded to the delicately painted shoji door that led to the hallway and silently slipped out. The hallway was dimly lit by the soft glow of the moon through the thin shoji doors and the songs of crickets and other insects and nocturnal animals floated on the breeze, wrapping Kagome in a blanket of velvety comfort. A deep, contented sigh passed her pink, petal soft lips as she listened to the music nature was so kindly giving her and she let her tense shoulders loosen and relax.

'I know what I can do!' she thought as a very welcomed idea popped into her mind 'After my bath I can go to the gardens, I haven't really seen them yet and I bet they're gorgeous!'

Her electric blue eyes shone with glee as she slid the door to the bathing area open. A small, childlike giggle danced softly from her lips as she stripped hurriedly and let the cool welcoming hands of the spring lap at her heated body.

"Ahhhhh….much better!" She chirped happily.

Minutes passed before Kagome finally decided to dunk under the water and rinse her hair and body free of the sweat still clinging stubbornly to her skin. The cool water seemingly washed away the memories and the confusion and frustration of her earlier dream and a true smile, though it was small, titled her lips lazily. It felt great to be clean! Kagome sat in the calming embrace of the water for only a few more minutes before the want and need to see the Inu no Taisho's glamorous garden overrode her thoughts of staying in the chilly water.

Slipping out of the water, the moonlight illuminating her milky skin and the silver beads of water flowing down her thin curvy figure, she slowly slid into a thin white yukata. Glancing around almost mischievously she slipped on a pair of white slippers and thought

'No one else is awake…why should I change?'

A small giddy giggle danced from her lips as she glided through the shoji doors of the bathing area and quickly but quietly skimmed down the hallways to the doors of the gardens. The moonlight was muffled through the thin, beautifully painted doors but was soon awakened to its true intensity as Kagome slid into the gardens.

The sweet earthy aroma of roses, tulips, cherry blossoms and other flowers floated around her on the warm breeze. The whisper of the breeze's soft fingertips on her skin sent a shiver of warmth and happiness down her spine. Nothing calmed you quicker than a warm breeze on your skin and the moonlight on your face. Kagome's nostrils flared as she breathed in the sweet scents of the gardens.

"This was such a great idea."

Her eyes were bright with glee as she glanced at the different shrubs, trees, and flowers that surrounded her as her feet floated over the dirt path of the garden. The sweet tinkling of water ahead had her feet moving even faster down the path as her ever present curiosity was piqued. Minutes later a load gasp filled the air as Kagome's azure orbs landed on an enormous white marble fountain.

Two extremely larger koi fish touched at the stomachs, each curved in a crescent moon in the opposite direction of each other, sat atop a large silver platform. Water glowing a deep luminous blue spurted gracefully from their thin-lipped mouths. The kanji for Inu no Taisho was etched skillfully into the fishes' sides and also glowed a deep blue. The water flowing from their mouths was caught in a silver marble pool. The water inside the pool glowed a deep blue as well, gently lapping and shivering at the sides of the pool from the force of the downpour of water from above.

"That's amazing!" Kagome said in an awe colored voice.

"You're one of the few lucky enough to see it so late at night, that is when it truly is awe-inspiring."

Kagome let a frightened screech crawl from her throat as she twisted around and flew into the air. Her heart only raced faster as a deep chuckle filled the air and her eyes landed on the youkai behind her.

"L-Lord Youko….you scared me!" she gasped out with her hand over her heart, all the while trying to pass off the fresh blush on her face as a flush of fright. Another deep, rich chuckle filled the air as Youko's golden eyes fell on her panting form.

"I'm very sorry to have frightened you miko, I did not mean to do such. Please, accept my apologies." He mumbled, his voice a pitch lower than usual, set in a tone meant for only one thing, seduction.

Looking up through thick black lashes Kagome only nodded and sat herself on the edge of the fountain, her hand still on her rapidly beating heart. Youko slowly sat himself next to her, his silky silver tail purposely slipping beneath the fold of her robe to graze satin skin. Kagome's eyes shot open at the contact and she glanced nervously into his glittering citrine orbs.

"Do forgive me, sometimes I feel as if my tail has a mind of it's own around beautiful women." Youko spoke softly.

Kagome's blush once again pooled on her cheeks as she tried to look down in embarrassment. But, her eyes seemed glued to his as they swirled and sparkled, pulling her into them. Her throat seemed to slowly close as the feeling of drowning overtook her but, she didn't want to go up for air. This feeling…it was…it was wondrous and yet terrifying. His eyes were mesmerizing and nothing she could do would allow her to pull away. She felt as if her very soul was being pulled into his sweltering gaze and she wanted nothing more than to be lost in those golden depths forever. His voice was nothing but a sensual rumble when he spoke again.

"Did you have a troubling dream or could you just not sleep young miko?"

His reference to her earlier dream shocked her and yet she still could not pull away from his heated gaze. She realized then that she could only speak when he asked her a question; the rest of her mind was left to battle the strange seduction.

"I had a…a very different dream. I'd never had a dream like that one before." Kagome murmured.

He chuckled, a smooth chuckle that filled her ears and poured over her soul like sweet melted chocolate. He reached his hand out to lightly rest it on her cheek.

"I see, and what was this dream about?"

Her mind raced with a way to avoid the question but instead came up with the answer to this strange, unbeatable seduction. She remebered conversations with Shippou about a kistune's different abilities and as his young voice whispered through her head so did the answer to her dilema.

"Kitsune seduction! That's what you're doing!" Kagome blurted, the hand flying to cover her mouth moved too slowly as the words had already left her mouth.

His liquid golden gaze sparked with shock and in that moment Kagome ripped her eyes away and ran for her room, her white robe billowing behind her like mist. After a moment Youko let his head fall back and he let a deep rumbling laugh slide from his chest. This was quite new! No one had ever stopped his Kitsune seduction before.

His tawny gaze landed on the doors Kagome had run through just moments before and a cold predatory determination overtook his eyes. This new development was quite a welcome twist in his little game and it made him want the miko even more. He just loved a good puzzle and the miko fit that need of his perfectly. He now wanted not only her body but he wanted her mind, he wanted to know all of her secrets and all of her past. He was not a malicious creature, only one extremely determined to get what he wanted, and Kagome was it. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. After all, he was a kitsune. A smooth chuckle left his mouth as he turned on his heel to return to his quarters.

*

Hehehehe! This was an awesome chapter to write! Anyway….I'm very sorry this took so long but my computer decided to give up on me and not allow me to connect to the internet. oooh….I know this is going to be a question so let me just answer you now. NO…Youko is NOT evil. He will never be evil…k. he is just very interested in the puzzle and the challenge Kagome presents. Anyway…that's all for now…if you have any more questions just leave them in your reviews and I'll answer them when I update my next chapter. So…until next time…JA! –sesshysgirl08-


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter up! Work has been killing me! I'm VERY sorry to all of my reviewers and everyone who reads this story. I didn't mean for this to take so long! Once again I'm sorry! Ooooh, I have to apologize for the length of this chapter as well! It's pretty short, like all of my chapters, *rolls eyes in exasperation* but I really just wanted to get something posted for you guys. ^^; Sorrrrrryyyy! P.S. I'm giving Youko a power he doesn't actually have in the show…just thought you should know and I'm letting you know that I know he doesn't originally have it. lol. Nice little mouthful, huh? Hehe.

Here's chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine.

Thunder rumbled across the sky, slicing through the still air like the deep growl of a hungry beast. The mercury flash of lighting lit up the gray clouds, the electricity charging the humid air and stirring up the once sleeping animals. Weeds and grasses whipped viciously against the sides of the shoen as the calm night air gave way to howling winds. Emerald vines slithered silently up the sides of the estate, enfolding the handles of a shoji door in a white-knuckle grip to ensure it didn't move. Frosty eyes the color of the afternoon sun oscillated, taking in every detail of the deserted hallway. Elegant clawed fingers curled around the handle of the thin shoji door and with one last glance down the hallway, slipped it open.

Youko Kurama slide into Kagome's room, merging with the shadows with the grace of a predatory cat, his eyes narrowed with determination and thought. His deadly handsome features were set in collected calm, every muscle in his body taut and ready incase Kagome awoke unexpectedly. His mind raced as it re-evaluated his plan for the last time.

He'd gotten into the woman's room easily enough. All that was left was to walk over and erase the memories of their encounter in the gardens so that, in her eyes, he had an unblemished canvas…so to speak. He wanted to get to know this enigmatic girl better and if he was to do so he couldn't have the memory of his attempt at seduction keeping him at arms length. She would be wary both of him and while in his presence, always ready to bolt if something went even slightly in the direction of being alone with him. That would not do.

Yes, he wanted to get to know her but those were not his only plans for her. As his eyes roved over her sleeping form his kistune imagination kicked in and other plans of what he could do with her now that he was in her bedroom sunk into his mind. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the not-so-distasteful thoughts he ran a hand through his milk colored hair and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. With the fluid grace of a stalking predator Youko slowly and carefully crept up to the lavender sheeted futon. His silken platinum tail swished in anticipation and he couldn't keep the glitter of excitement from crawling into his eyes. Shadows caressed his alabaster face like slim protective fingers and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he crept up to the side of the futon.

Staring down at the peacefully sleeping woman, so blissfully unaware of his presence, Youko's pale lips upturned in a protective and predatory smile. A woman with so much haunting beauty should belong only to one of his status and worth, any other would be a waste of talent and possible skill. Ghostly tendrils of burning lust and need swirled in his shining orbs at the thought of teaching her such secrets, of stroking the tiny flickering flame of skill into a roaring, seductive mastery of arts meant only to be used behind closed doors. Once again he was forced to shake his head and clear his jumbled, inappropriate thoughts. Being a kistune had its downfalls, especially being a fox as beautiful and undeniable as himself. He was not one to be turned down nor was he one who was often avoided and run away from. The fact that this slip of a girl had done all three in one night made her almost unbearably sexy and charged what would have been a controllable attraction with sizzling electricity. His inner beast demanded that he claim the one female with enough will to deny him and why should he argue?

Youko grinned deviously and gave a smooth chuckle at his thoughts. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath to clear his mind and push back his emotions, mistakes were both unwanted and unneeded. He clenched his right fist once before a glittering silver light surrounded in creamy blue swirled and danced around his fingertips. He slowly put his middle and pointer fingers together, clenching the rest of his fingers and raising his glowing hand to Kagome's cool forehead. His eyes slid closed in concentration as second after second of their encounter disappeared from Kagome's sleep numbed mind. When every millisecond of the memory was gone Youko pushed a new scene into her mind, one of her sitting at the fountain and staring at the stars only to go in and fall back asleep after the few uneventful hours alone. His sun kissed eyes slipped open when the deed was done and just as quickly and quietly as he came, he left.

******

The silence of Kagome's room was swiftly shattered by the sultry feminine voice of an extraordinary beauty.

"Miss Kagome…miss Kagome, it is time to rise, Breakfast is being served shortly."

Kagome's eyelids fluttered briefly before she let out a loud moan of protest and shoved her head deeper into her fluffy coal colored pillows. With a giggle that spoke of class and high rank in society the woman reached out her small hand and, all at once, pulled the blanket away from kagome's body and lifted her by the shoulder out of bed and propped her on her feet. With a shocked squeak of protest Kagome grabbed desperately for the edge of her futon as her right knee gave out under her unexpected weight.

"W-what is going on?!" Kagome grumbled in a surprised, sleep-slurred mumble. Another sweet laugh met her ears and Kagome's electric eyes slowly rose to take in this newcomer.

Eyes the color of copper with the tint of ocean blue gazed at her, dancing in merriment. Her naturally coffee colored skin glowed with both health and the electric sizzle of power. Full bronze lips were upturned in a good-natured smile and long, luscious ebony hair cascaded down her back, stopping just below her shoulderblades. Her shapely hourglass figure was covered in a warm golden yukata decorated in strange black and red catlike figures that spoke of ancient Egypt and mystery. Her trim waist was accentuated by her blood red and silver laced obi and a slim jet-black tail hung gracefully behind her legs. Her slim wrists were encompassed by large golden bracelets and around her neck was a thin silver chain that held a small copper teardrop. Looking her over one last time Kagome saw the icy golden teardrop on her brow and the thick black eye markings on each eyelid. The markings went from the middle of her eyelid, starting in a thin jet-black line and as the line continued, got thicker and at the very end, a little passed her actual eye, they curved slightly upward.

"I was sent by Lord Sugimi to wake you. Why he sent me instead of a servant I will never know."

Kagome only groaned in confusion and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her fists. Blinking one last time to get rid of the sandpaper feel of her eyes Kagome said

"Okay, now what am I supposed to be doing?" The beautiful woman's response was only laughter as she grabbed Kagome by the wrist of her right hand and led her toward her mahogany wardrobe. Slipping the doors open she looked over her shoulder at Kagome and said

"Choose one to wear to breakfast."

Kagome's mouth at that moment resembled that of a fish out of water as she took in the array of shimmering silk and bright colors.

"Are all of these mine?" Kagome gaped. The woman's intriguing eyes only gazed at her with laughter and patience as she answered.

"Yes, of course. I know there are not that many as of yet but the Inu no Taisho will fix that as soon as he sees which size is yours."

With a raised raven brow in the woman's direction Kagome said in astonishment

"Not that many? There has to be at least one hundred kimono in there!" The woman only looked at her with a blank expression and said

"Yes…like I said, there are not that many as of yet, but more are to come."

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and stepped closer to inspect the many yukatas and kimono in her closet. Chewing her lower lip in thought she finally decided on one and pulled out a platinum colored yukata.

"What a wonderful choice Miss Kagome."

Kagome's eyes glanced in the woman's direction for only a second before she went back to taking in the yukata she'd decided on. The entire yukata itself was metallic grey that shone with even the slightest hint of light. On the gorgeous silk were blood red and gold sakura blossoms floating on a pink, delicately embroidered breeze. The obi was also blood red laced in sun kissed silk and the sleeves were long and flowing, almost touching the polished wood of the floor showing her status as a young and unmarried woman. The slippers that came with it were mostly gold but the soles and the outline of the shoe was dark onyx.

"Hurry and get dressed, we are going to be very late if you take much longer."

Kagome "eeped" in surprise and worry at the thought of being late for her first breakfast in Lord Sugimi's castle. Before she disappeared behind a screen to dress Kagome looked over her shoulder at the woman and asked

"Ummm…what is your name?"

The woman gave her a warm smile and said

"My name is Bastet…now please get dressed."

With that Kagome hurriedly got dressed and brushed her hair and then they headed out of her room. Looking over at the gorgeous woman beside her Kagome said

"Your name isn't Japanese so….ummm…what is it exactly?"

Copper eyes swimming with blue glanced in her direction as she parted her lips to answer the question.

"My name is Egyptian like myself. My father named me after the cat goddess Bastet and I find everyday that more and more traits of mine match hers"

A smile full of secrets upturned her lips as she said the last part of her answer to Kagome. Once again Kagome looked this amazing woman over. Her being emanated mystery and intrigue, secrets that could only be answered by the sly woman gliding next to her. Her eyes held every answer to every question and yet she had a way of hiding them in plain sight, unable to be solved even with the answers staring at you from liquid catlike eyes. Kagome had never met someone so completely and utterly amazing…and she hadn't even really met Bastet yet!

"Wow, that's amazing! I've never met an Egyptian before." Kagome said, squeaking like a child opening a long awaited present. Bastet only let out a soft tinkering laugh and kept moving swiftly on. The walk to the dining area was, at least to kagome, very long and confusing. They had been walking for almost fifteen minutes and they still weren't there. Being who she was Kagome had many questions but one in particular kept bouncing around her head like an annoying ping pong ball, so much so that she just had to let it out.

"I've met many new youkai at this palace in such a short amount of time…ummm…why exactly are so many lords and ladies from other lands gathering here? What exactly is happening?" Kagome asked.

Glancing at her without turning her head in her direction Bastet answered her question.

"Well, there has been a disturbance in the Southern lands. The lord of the South has become corrupt, or so we suspect, and if this is the case we must be prepared to relieve him of his position quickly. There have also been numerous attacks on all of our lands by hoards of lower class demon, they have been doing a great amount of damage. Lord Sugimi has called the lords of the North and East here to think of a strategy we all agree on."

Taking a quick breath Bastet continued.

"After this business is done he will invite the lord of the Southern lands and other lower ranking youkai, though not common of course, to the palace for a small celebration so there is no suspicion. There are few occasions when all of the lords meet, most of those occasions being in times of war. We must make the others believe we are meeting for reasons that are far more...pleasant. Lord Sugimi is the one who should have spoken to you about this matter, I will say no more."

It took a moment for Kagome to digest the new information she was just fed, her hand unconsciously wrapping around the large chunk of the Shikon no Tama dangling from her neck. Being a neko-youkai with an abnormal amount of curiosity in her system Bastet was instantly interested in the gorgeous purple-pink jewel Kagome was now playing with.

"My, that is quite a beautiful jewel. Where might one find a gem like that?" Bastet asked, her voice quiet and intense, her eyes fixated in the glittering jewel. Snapped out of her reverie Kagome glanced at Bastet quickly, her eyes questioning.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Kagome asked, her tone apologetic.

"I asked where it is you found that glorious jewel you are playing with."

Glancing down at her hand so innocently fingering the Shikon Kagome gasped and shoved it quickly beneath her top.

"Ohh,…there's only one of these jewels and I'm afraid I can't give this away. It's was a...present." Kagome stammered.

Bastet narrowed her eyes at the lie Kagome was trying to force down her throat and only gave a small, forced smile and an "oh." Glancing around at their surroundings Bastet saw that they were coming up to Sugimi's study and she unconsciously picked up her pace. She knew that womanizing fox was in with Sugimi and didn't want any type of encounter with the sly devil at the moment. Kagome noticed their quickening pace and couldn't help the question that slipped from her lips.

"Why exactly are we practically running down the hallway all of a sudden?"

Bastet's head snapped in her direction and she put her finger to her lips in the all known gesture to shut up. Kagome's eyes widened at her almost cruel demand but did as she was told. Too bad for both of them all youkai had extremely sensitive hearing.

**

Sugimi's hard golden eyes stayed fixed on Lord Youko, his demand coming easily to his lips.

"Until we know more about this woman Kagome you are not to try to seduce her, become too friendly with her, or court her. I do not know how much clearer I can be other than to say that she is off limits to any males including yourself. Am I clear?"

Youko's large fox ears flattened against his skull and his features melted into a sad, dejected mask.

"But Lord Sugimi, she is a beautiful woman and she is so very intriguing. You can't honestly expect me to do as you ask, it is not in my nature."

Sugimi's mouth thinned to a tense line and he calmly stated

"I am not asking Lord Youko, it is an order and while you are staying in my home you will do as I say."

The spark of a challenge lit Youko's icy golden eyes as he straightened his back and lifted his shoulders, his chin high. His entire being spoke of defiance, he was a lord not some young pup to be told what he could and could not do.

"Do not take this as disrespect Sugimi-sama, but I am no pup and you are not any higher in rank than myself. You have no right to demand I do as you ask."

Sugimi ground out a humorless chuckle, his eyes glittering with an answering challenge as he spoke

"As I said, you are in my home and because of this fact you will do as I ask. If you find this to be distasteful you may leave, either way you will not have your wish to court Lady Kagome."

Youko's jaw clenched in anger as his mind worked quickly for a way to persuade the stubborn dog lord to let him court the enigmatic girl. Youko's lips twitched in a small almost unnoticeable smirk as he answered

"Do you honestly think it is wise to anger me when we are in such a precarious situation? I am behind you against the Lord of the south but such a small detail could quickly change. I will stay behind you in this battle, if there is one, if you would allow me the simple right to court Lady Kagome. That is not much to ask for considering what you could lose, Sugimi-sama."

Sugimi's jaw worked as he thought of his options. What would it hurt to let Youko court the girl, she didn't seem harmful. Then again she was a miko…he could just as easily lose Lord Youko at her hands as his seemed to wander. He also knew Youko would not put their alliance on the line for the right to rut with a human woman. He would not give the conniving lord what he wanted.

"Do not take me for such a simple minded fool Youko. You know as well as I do that if you were to change sides in this battle you and your lands would not survive. And, if you did happen to skitter out of the path of death you would have no living lord on your side, no allies. You would not take such a large risk for a woman, we both know this fact."

Youko Kurama's eyes narrowed in anger, why did he always have to see through his ploys? No other living soul could call his bluffs other than this lord and it drove him mad! Taking a deep breath Youko was about to give into Sugimi's _request_ when the voice of their current argument met his ears.

His eyes sparked at the distraction and what a lovely distraction it was. Without warning Youko unfolded from his position on the mat he was sitting on and was grasping the shoji door handle in seconds. Sliding it open he glided into the hallway, his eyes landing on his current obsession…more so an unsolved puzzle really. Inside the study Sugimi rolled his eyes in annoyance and agitation and quickly followed the overly eager fox out of the study.

**

Kagome let out a small "ohh." When, within seconds of being told to be quiet, Youko Kurama appeared in the hallway. She felt the intensity of his gaze instantly, causing her to blush and self-consciously smooth the front of her yukata.

"My, Lady Kagome you look breathtaking." Was Youko's first sentence to her and it certainly wasn't unwelcome. Blushing prettily once again Kagome said

"Ariagato Lord Youko."

Her answer was a beautifully disarming smile and smoldering golden eyes gazing into her own.

'Good lord, this man knows just how to manipulate a woman doesn't he?' was all Kagome could really think at that moment. Her next thought was 'Thank Kami!' as the smooth baritone of Lord Sugimi's voice broke the strange encounter.

"Lord Youko, would you please escort Lady Bastet to the dining room for breakfast? I must speak with Lady Kagome. _Alone_."

Youko's platinum head swung to Sugimi angrily and his eyes narrowed, sending him the distinct message that this wasn't over. He only smirked in response and turned to the approaching women. Sugimi nodded his head in a small bow to both women before escorting Kagome into his study and firmly shutting the door behind him. Heaving a dejected sigh Youko sullenly did as he was told.

"Please have a seat Kagome." Lord Sugimi said, taking his own seat. Dropping as gracefully as she could onto her mat Kagome looked expectantly at the Inu no Taisho.

"What is it you had to speak to me about, Sugimi-sama?"

His deep halcyon orbs met her own cerulean depths as he spoke softly

"Many things, but first I must speak with you about Lord Youko."

******  
Hehehe. That's all for now. Until next time, JA!! –sesshysgirl08-


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long!! I've been so busy it's just crazy. I couldn't make this chapter long but it is important. :/ Anyway, I'm introducing another character in this chapter….I think you might just get a bit more interested. Hehehe. Anyway, I wont hold you any longer. ENJOY! And thank you sooo much to all my reviewers! What would I do without you?!?

Disclaimer: nope, not mine…..yet. hehehe!

__________

His emerald eyes glistened in the metallic glow of his all seeing mirror. His supple lips were twisted in a cocky smirk as he listened to the conversation being held by this new priestess and the lord of the west. Everything was going as planned. The Lords of the east, west, and north all thought that the one to be taken care of was the lord of the south. Ohh, how wrong they were. And how glorious it was for him. A wicked laugh fluttered passed his lips like a black butterfly, tainted like his soul, and echoed through the empty corridors. These demons claimed to be the strongest and smartest this world had to offer?! Well then, that was all the better for him. They were in for a very unwelcome surprise when he made himself known. Of course he wouldn't do that all too soon…no.

"I'll enjoy ruining the lord of the south's life first."

His voice was low and rumbling, smooth like black silk and as full and luscious as a rich wine. It was one to be savored, one to drink in slowly enjoying the full-bodied texture of it along with the sweet warmth it left behind. But his voice was one of many deceivers. Another twisted laugh passed his lips as the beautiful miko walked from the Inu-no-Taisho's study, Sugimi next to her. He would enjoy taking her from him…along with everything else.

His jeweled eyes shimmered in the darkness of the room, the only things visible in the complete and utter darkness of his chambers as his mind began to add the miko to his plans, his cold calculating mind working her in without a hitch and adding much more pleasure to his task. He would enjoy this oh so much more now that there was a beautiful, not to mention powerful woman involved. He licked his lips as his eyes followed her form and his eyes narrowed in thought, yes…he would enjoy every sweet second that much more now.

**

A small grin upturned Sugimi's lips as he watched the woman squirm nervously in front of him. She really was quite funny, all things considered. He hadn't shown any ill feelings toward her and yet she thought herself in trouble. What a strange woman. Chuckling softly, the sound soothing the woman's nerves slightly, he spoke.

"Relax Kagome, you are not in any trouble with myself or anyone else for that matter. I found it necessary that I warn you of Lord Youko early on."

Her inquisitive cobalt eyes landed on his face and he felt the urge to chuckle again but refrained from doing so, instead he continued on.

"You see, Youko is a very sexual being and when he sets his sights on something he wants it is extremely hard to remove his attentions from the object. I am sorry to say that he has set his sights on you and you have become somewhat of an obsession to him."

It took a moment for realization to creep into her eyes but laughter quickly followed. Her full lips upturned to flash white teeth and a relieved, boisterous laugh flew from her mouth.

"Is that all? You just wanted to warn me that Youko-sama has some interest in me?" Kagome asked, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

"I don't think you quite understand how serious this really is Lady Kagome. This isn't a simple interest that will fade away with time and rejection. Youko will not give up on anything that piques his interest, he always get what it is that he wants. It doesn't matter to him if he plays unfairly…the fox has many tricks up his sleeve that you aren't prepared for."

Kagome's eyes sobered for an instant at hearing the word tricks, so he didn't play fair, huh? Psshh, not that it changed anything much…sure he was good looking but if he tried anything she wouldn't allow it. If just saying no wasn't enough she'd give him a nice little jolt of reality in the form of her miko powers. She wasn't one to be messed with anymore.

"Thank you Sugimi-sama for this warning. I'll be sure to be cautious around him and, if I have the permission from you of course, if I have any questions or problems I'll come to you."

His golden eyes warmed at her request. So, she was beginning to trust him enough to ask for his help. She hadn't even been here a few days and yet she placed trust in him. She was either an extremely good judge of character or entirely too trusting. He would put all his belongings on the latter of course, but that wasn't the point. She was trusting him and that was, by all means, a good sign. He gave her a small warm smile and said

"Of course you have the permission to come to me for help or questions of any kind. I am here to help you as much as I possibly can."

Kagome smiled in gratitude when she heard his reply. She could tell he was an honest, trustworthy youkai and it was nice to be able to trust atleast one soul in her new surroundings.

"Ariagato, Sugimi-sama."

He nodded approvingly at her response and then moved to his next topic. Whether or not he should tell her this was after all his choice and for some odd reason he didn't feel he had any reason not to trust this woman. Looking down at the fiery onna he began.

"I know you have noticed the many Daiyoukai in my palace as of late. There is, of course a reason as to why they are all here."

He began to speak and even though she was already told this Kagome listened intently.

"The lord of the South has become corrupt and has been committing horrendous crimes in his lands and to his own people. It is sickening and it must be stopped. We are finding out all that we can about the attacks and trying to figure out possible motives but none make any sense. Either way we will put an end to this. There have also been numerous attacks on all our lands by lower class demons, it is bothersome and the latest attacks have done a tremendous amount of damage throughout our lands."

He took a small breath and then continued.

"The lords of the East, North, and of course myself have been contemplating a way to stop these terrible acts without making much of an up rise, so I have invited the lords themselves and their families to my home in order to discuss some sort of solution to this problem. You should be expecting the lord of the North to be here either later this evening or early tomorrow."

"I warn you now, the Lord of the North is a very cold man. He is extremely untrusting ever since the murder of his beloved wife Koi. He can be harsh and often times cruel, but he is a warrior and an extremely important ally. Earn his trust Kagome, for in the times to come you will need to have the trust of all of my allies, but his in particular is most important."

He stopped speaking for a moment to let Kagome digest all the information she was just fed and then continued.

"If Yukio-sama does not want to speak to you then do not speak with him, if he does not want your company do not grace him with it. He will take his time in trusting you miko, but in the end all that you do will pay off."

Kagome blinked a bit and digested the new information she was given about the northern lord Yukio. He wasn't trusting but she had to earn his trust and she had to give into his every demand. She could earn his trust but giving into his every demand just wouldn't happen. Not in her life time at least. Either way she would reassure Sugimi with a smile and words of understanding.

"I will do all that I can to earn his trust and I will do my best to please him, Sugimi-sama. Thank you for everything you've done for me, I really appreciate this." After saying her last words a bright smile blossomed on her face and a little giggle danced from her mouth.

Sugimi gave a small smile and a nod then rose smoothly from his mat.

"Come, let us eat breakfast. I am quite hungry and by the noises your stomach is making I am quite positive that you feel the same."

Kagome blushed prettily and held a hand over her stomach as she rose from her mat.

"I didn't think you could hear it, sorry." But even as she apologized a small giggle passed her lips. Sugimi chuckled at her apology and walked forward to slide the shoji door open, stepping out of his study with Kagome in tow.

"There is no need to apologize Kagome; hunger is natural…although I must admit those grumbles were slightly offensive. Had you been a youkai I could have easily mistaken them for growls of displeasure and that wouldn't have been very pleasing for either of us." Though he sounded utterly serious the glitter in his eyes and the upward twitch of his lips gave everything away.

Kagome let out a loud, melodious tinkle of laughter at his joke and said

"I'm glad I'm not a youkai as well then, because If you're implying what I think you are I really cant help but think that my head belongs on my shoulders. It may be cliché but I really do like being alive!"

He chuckled at her silly antics and led the way to the dining area. Corridors flew by as they talked and joked together and Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit downtrodden when they finally got there. She was growing very fond of this kind lord in the short time that she's known him and enjoyed all of their time together.

"Here we are."

Kagome smiled brightly and said

"Great, I'm starving!" her small hand flying over to her stomach, rubbing it in anticipation.

Her childlike enthusiasm got her another smile from the Lord and they both slid into the dining area together finding both Lord Youko and Lady Bastet eating their breakfast in silence.

Youko's eyes traveled to the door as it slid open and he immediately perked up at seeing Kagome walk through the door, a large smile lighting her face and her entire being radiating laughter.

"Lady Kagome, it is wonderful to see you. I was beginning to wonder if Sugimi-sama had kidnapped you." Youko said with a small smile but his eyes had strayed to Sugimi and they hardened for the briefest of seconds.

"Of course he didn't Youko-sama, he's too kind…you on the other hand I'm not so sure about." Kagome said with a giggle as she sat herself next to the beautiful fox.

"Oh my, I do so hope you don't mean that Kagome-sama." Youko said with a playful expression on his handsome face.

Kagome swiveled her ocean eyes up to meet his honey-hued depths and laughed.

"Of course not Youko-sama." She said, still giggling. It was shocking how much this fox reminded her of Miroku, even if he was a bit more intense then the perverted monk.

Youko reached his elegant clawed hands down to hold Kagome's soft ones and spoke softly

"If you are going to call me anything let it be Youko, I do not care for such formalities between us Kagome."

A bright blush spilled across Kagome's cheeks like a rosy stain and she mumbled a small "ok" before slipping her hands from his to grasp her chopsticks. What in the world had she gotten herself into? In the study she was so sure she could handle anything this sly fox threw at her and here she was blushing like a thirteen year-old school girl just by being asked to call him Youko. She had no interest in this fox and yet he had some quality to him that any female would be hard pressed to resist. Maybe Sugimi was right, she really did need to be careful. This fox was sweet, but behind his beautiful golden eyes she saw the glitter of a predator that had his sights set on her. That thought alone sent a cold, unwanted shiver down her spine.

*

SORRY!! This is where I Until next have to leave you guys. I have to get to bed….working is calling. time, JA! –sesshysgirl08-


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! Thanks so much for all your support and thank you soo much for all the reviews!! You guys rock:D I hope you like this new chapter and thanks again!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Inuyasha's not mine, but he sure as hell doesn't belong to you. :p! lol

*

The warm breeze tousled her ebony hair gently, her cobalt depths unfocused as memories flashed through her mind. She had come out into the gardens to think about everything happening in her life at the moment and she realized that the pain of losing Inuyasha and her friends was lessening. It was still fresh in her mind and still stung her heart like an angry wound slathered with salt but slowly that pain was fading. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her back resting against the rough bark of a large fragrant sakura tree. The white-pink petals floated to the ground, their lives as short as milky snowflakes touching the ground in July. But, they made their short lives beautiful and fragrant, so much so that some people would envy the joy in which they lived.

A small sigh worked its way out of Kagome as her mind wandered to silver hair and a red haori. Golden eyes so full of emotion and a tongue so fierce, spitting out insults before thinking about the consequences. She missed her hanyou friend dearly. He brought much joy into her life, even when they fought. It had brought them closer because eventually they had to make up, had to apologize and admit how childish they were being. She missed those pointless fights and she missed those flaming depths of amber-gold. Tears began to well up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, not yet at least.

The sweet breath of the wind ruffled her clothes and hair and she took in a large breath of it, filling her lungs and then letting it go. She had so many sweet memories sitting under trees. The thought of the Goshinboku brought a bittersweet smile to her lips as she remembered the sulking hanyou grumbling above her as she smoothed Shippou's flaming red strands of hair. More tears welled up at the thought of her adopted son. She missed his enthusiastic greetings when she came back from her time bearing candy and affection. She missed how his emerald eyes used to sparkle with joy as he munched on chocolate pocky and cuddled into her arms as they warmed themselves around the crackling fire.

She remembered the loud resounding clap of flesh hitting flesh when Miroku's hand wandered where it shouldn't have. The thought brought a twinkle of laughter to her eyes and a small giggle escaped her lips. He was such a hentai. She longed to soak in the bubbling waters of the hot springs with Sango and talk about all her problems or comfort the taijiya when the knowledge of Kohaku being in Naraku's grasp became too much to bear, or the memories of her clan being killed haunted her weary eyes. She missed comforting Miroku when no one else was around to see his darkening mood and serious disposition. Everyone had needed her somehow or another. She missed being needed, she missed being loved and cared for. Gods, she missed her friends.

Salty tears poured down her cheeks and she hunched over and covered her face in her hands. How had this happened? Small sobs floated from her throat as she shook with the force of her emotions. What was her purpose here anyway…she wasn't loved here, she wasn't cared for here, and most of all she wasn't needed here. Why had the gods taken her from her friends? Somewhere deep down she heard the small whisper of a feminine voice 'Soon child, soon you will know.' And then she was once again left alone to grieve for her losses.

*

His silver hair danced in the wind and his golden eyes watched her with sympathy. She still had much grieving to do before she would become completely happy again. He just hoped that she did not linger in sadness for too long, she deserved to be happy, not sad and alone. He sighed as he watched her cry, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her out of her sadness. She had to overcome her grief of her own and until then he would throw challenges at her, she needed distractions and she needed to know that she was accepted here in his home. He would wait until she was done crying and then approach her with her first task.

*

Youko paced back and forth in his room, trying to persuade his doubtful mind into believing what he'd done wasn't in the least bit wrong. He had done something good for her, she didn't need to know that he tried to seduce her, it would only trouble her. He clenched his strong jaw and narrowed his eyes, his tail whipping back and forth in agitation. He was not one to doubt anything that he did so why did he feel so awful about taking those memories from Kagome? And why did he feel that it would come back to bite him in the ass?

*

She was still weeping. He had to draw the line somewhere and this was it. It had been nearly an hour since she'd first started crying and he couldn't stand it anymore. He knew that being supportive would help her out of her slump but he only knew one way of doing that, staying away and letting her grieve. But, he knew quite a bit about human females, considering they found him irresistible, and he knew some of them had to be shown affection in times like this. He had an inkling that she was one of those types. He took a large breath and then let it out slowly and began to walk over to her trembling form. Within minutes he reached her and knelt down in front of her.

"Come now Kagome, you have shed enough tears this night…I dislike seeing you cry so please save some tears for tomorrow."

Kagome looked up with a start, another tear leaking from her eyes and sliding down her cheek. She watched as Sugimi brought a clawed thumb to her cheek and caught the traitorous drop. He cupped her cheek gently and wiped away the last of her tears, his golden eyes warm with sympathy and understanding. She stared into his eyes for quite some time, blue clashing with gold, until finally her tears stopped flowing. Sugimi gave her a small approving smile and moved to sit beside her.

"You see, that wasn't so difficult now was it Kagome?" he said with a warmth in his tone that made Kagome long for Inuyasha once again. She remembered the times that she and Inuyasha were alone and he would admit to being worried about her and the same sweet warmth would fill his voice. She looked down into her hands and said

"No, I suppose it wasn't Sugimi-sama."

She looked up at him to see him staring out across the gardens, the wind playing with his ponytail of liquid silver hair. He was being so kind to her at this moment and she knew he didn't have to be, he deserved her thanks.

"Thank you Sugimi-sama. This means a lot to me."

He looked down at her and smiled, his eyes warm aurulent pools of understanding and said

"It was nothing Kagome, you needed someone to be here for you and my schedule was not overly busy, so this was no trouble. But, I would be much more pleased if I were to be assured of the fact that this will be the last time I see you shed tears, Kagome. It displeases me seeing you so upset."

Kagome smiled and let out a small laugh. He had such a great personality, he always knew exactly what to say to make her smile and right now she seriously appreciated it. She watched as he melted out of his sitting position like liquid and rose, extending his hand to help her up.

"Come, it is getting dark and I must speak with you."

Kagome nodded in understanding and took his hand, a small spark of electricity coursing through her viens at the contact, and pushing off the ground and dusting off her bottom they began to walk back to the castle.

"Lord Yukio should be here shortly and I have arranged for you to take self defense lessons from him. He is a hard teacher when it comes to the arts of sword play and self defense but I know that you both will benefit from this. You will begin to understand him and he will become accepting of you more quickly."

It took Kagome a moment to understand that she would be fighting with a ruthless killer who disliked almost everyone he met everyday for the next few months. She blinked her eyes slowly a few times before her mind screamed "OH MY GOD!" and she turned to Sugimi with a flare of temper in her eyes.

"_WHAT_?! I cant do that! I don't even know how to hold a sword let alone fight a trained warrior with one. Plus, he doesn't like anybody except for you for all I know, so I'll be beaten to a pulp every single day."

Sugimi just chuckled at her outburst and said

"Do not worry so much miko, he knows that you have never been trained and I have told him not to harm you, seriously at least, in your training and sparring."

Kagome's eyes widened and she sputtered

"Not to harm me _seriously_, good god, you mean you're giving him _permission _to harm me?!"

Sugimi glanced in her direction to find her wide blue eyes dancing with flames of temper and worry, she was poised like a frightened cat, hunched over and her fists clenched, and her breathing was erratic, flowing in and out of a mouth hanging open like a fish gasping for breath out of water. He couldn't help himself. A loud, hearty laugh escaped his mouth as he hunched over, holding his stomach as he was rocked with tremors of mirth. Kagome clenched her jaw and ground out

"Ya know, I don't find this funny in the least bit. Here I am, my life on the line, and you're laughing like this is some sort of joke. Gods, and I thought you were actually nice for a minute back there."

Chuckling a few more times he wiped a stray tear from his eye and spoke, his voice still holding tremors of laughter

"You have to get a few bumps and bruises during training Kagome. I did and so will you. I am not doing this to be cruel and your life is _not_ in danger."

Kagome just crossed her hands over her chest and began to walk back to the castle again, throwing over her shoulder

"I don't really have any say in this anyway so I'm not gonna freak anymore than I already have. But, just so you know, you can be a real _jerk_ sometimes."

Sugimi chuckled a little more at being called a jerk but caught up to her and said

"That's the spirit Kagome."

"Oh, be quiet." Kagome grumbled as she stomped the rest of the way inside, growing angrier by the second as the laughing dog-lord followed her inside.

*

Sinking into the steaming water of her bath Kagome scrubbed at her hair with the rose scented shampoo she was given and sulked. She couldn't believe that she was being forced into being trained by a ruthless killer. Gods, he'd seemed so kind, too. She thought back to the way his voice had warmed when he told her not to cry, remembered they way his thumb brushed away her tears. His eyes were so full of understanding and acceptance when he'd gazed into her eyes, he'd seemed so….human. Kagome let out a soft sigh and groaned, realizing she had to get out and rinse the suds from her hair. Dragging her body out of the hot water she shivered at the bite of the air and quickly poured the water over her head to rinse out the white sudsy soap. She repeated the action a few more times before she grabbed her body wash and rubbed it into her skin. Once again she rinsed her body and then padded back over to the water, slipping into the bath and sinking until nothing was above the water accept for her nose. How could he have been so kind to her one minute and then tell her she was going to be beaten everyday for the next few months the next. She snorted, he made no sense, honestly. Clearing her mind of everything she enjoyed the warm, soothing water until it began to cool and then she pulled herself out and toweled herself off. Glancing at the kimono she was given she sighed and admitted that, mean though he seemed right now, he had great taste.

The kimono was a deep midnight black, the sleeves long and flowing and the material was the softest of silk. She slipped into the first of three layers, it was sapphire blue and felt like butter. The next layer was a dark navy blue with flecks of the sapphire blue of her first layer. It was darker and a bit heavier than the first but that was quite normal. And lastly she slipped into the outside layer of her kimono, the black one. It was the color of pure ink and had large light pink flowers dotted here and there. Some of the graceful blossoms were falling apart and their soft petals floated across her chest and abdomen, some falling down her legs while others had already landed at her feet. She tied the large white and pink obi around her waist and fingered the small amount of gold laced around the edges. She slipped on her black slippers and left the bathing area, a servant scurrying in to clean up the clothes and empty the water she'd left behind.

Yukio was going to be here any minute.

*

The sound of heavy running footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as a young male servant raced down the corridors to his master's study. His mud brown haori sleeves were flapping behind him from his speed and his short golden hair fluttered in the breeze he was creating. Reaching his lord's study he knocked and waited for the soft "enter" to kneel and slide the shoji door open. His breath rattled in his chest and he pulled himself into Sugimi's study, bowing low to the floor while gasping out the words

"My lord, Yukio-sama has arrived!"

Sugimi rose quickly from his cushion on the polished wood of the floor and walked at a brisk pace down the many corridors to the front gate of his home. As he approached he found lord Youko, lady Bastet, and lady Kagome already waiting as Yukio's carriage pulled toward the front of his home. He stood beside Kagome and told her not to be so nervous upon noticing the incessant wringing of her hands. The carriage stopped directly in front of them all and a servant scurried to open the door to allow the cold lord to step out. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as the newest demon lord slid from his carriage.

His hair was shoulder length and dark onyx, it shimmered in the yellow glow of the white and black bamboo lights. He had intense, deep set cobalt eyes that reminded Kagome of blocks of cold, biting ice. His skin was flawless and creamy, barley tanned from the many hours that he spent in the sun. It was amazing. His lips were full, capable of a wonderful smile but frozen in a grim straight line. He had one golden stripe on each cheek and a sliver teardrop on his brow. He wore a shining black haori decorated with silver symbols Kagome couldn't read. His hakama were the same dark ebony and around his waist was a silver and red sash laced in the same blue as his frosty eyes. Hanging from that sash was a deadly sword, the sheath was silver in the glow of the lights but in the sunlight it would shine the same color as his intense, emotionless eyes. Down the sheath of the sword was a white and black tiger, roaring in rage and bloodlust. His shoulders were set high with pride and courage and his face was tilted high in that same pride and knowledge of his own strength. He was absolutely gorgeous and amazingly intimidating.

And she had to train with him for the next few months.

'God help me.' Kagome thought as the months to come raced into her mind.

*

That's all for now. lol. Sorry to leave you here but you know how I am. Hahaha. Til next time! JA! –sesshysgirl08-


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! I'm back again! Geeze….I just don't quite, huh? lol. Anyway…thanks for being patient for this chapter…I appreciate it! Here's the start of Kagome shaky relationship with Yukio-sama. And her training…and much, much more! evil laugh And it IS Yukio…I have to go back to the last chapter and correct that misspelling along with haori. : . If anyone is interested in being a Beta for me id be VERYYYYY appreciative! .

Disclaimer: fiddle Dee, fiddle Dee Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, fiddle do fiddle do, but neither does he belong to you. (so ha! Can you tell I like gay rhymes? Haha!)

* * *

Sweat trickled down her face, dripping to the ground silently to be soaked up by the earth. Harsh, ragged breaths scraped in and out of her burning lungs and her eyes were closed in silent pain.

'Good god, this man is a slave driver!' Kagome thought.

She wriggled on the ground in discomfort, sharp, angry steel resting against her slender throat. Cold, narrowed aqua eyes gazed at her with contempt.

"Get up woman, you were aware of the fact that this would be no easy task from the beginning. Rise or I will refuse to assist you in the ways of combat."

Kagome groaned in long suffering and dragged herself from the ground, once again assuming her newest battle stance. She watched as Yukio's jaw clenched and he walked briskly towards her.

"How many times must I correct your stance?"

He placed his warm clawed hand on her leg and moved it slightly forward and brought his other hand to her shoulder and pushed down to make her bend her knees more.

"At least one more time." Kagome grumbled under her breath. 'And many more times you grumpy jerk.' She thought. Her instructor showed his displeasure in the hard, bruising squeeze of her shoulder and calf along with an icy glare.

Kagome had been dealing with this horrid treatment for a week already, a _week_! Yukio had the worst attitude of any of the youkai she'd met…but, thankfully, he didn't top Sesshoumaru. She saw it though she was sure he thought she didn't. When no one looked or when he was with this daughter Bastet a warmness would grace his eyes and the hard line of his mouth would ease into a soft, welcoming almost smile. Kagome intended to, sooner or later, be one of the rare people he enjoyed spending his time with.

'I don't care how long it takes! This guy will like me whether he wants to or not!'

Determined to do everything she could during her training to appeal to his better nature Kagome readied herself for another attack.

"We will practice something different Kagome, you must use your ability to sense auras and power for this next move. You must concentrate…all you must do is use the miko powers I know you have, direct them at the one you think is me, and release. Do you understand?"

Kagome gave a small nod of understanding and watched in awe as Yukios began to surround her. There were so many duplicates surrounding her with the same fierce eyes and the same hard line of a mouth, the same angry blade and the same inconceivable amount of arrogance. There was no way she'd get a break and happen to guess luckily.

Taking a deep breath into her lungs Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the rise of her miko powers as it swarmed around her fingertips and danced excitedly through her thick strands of onyx hair, making it whip wildly around her face. All of their auras seemed to be the same…there wasn't a difference in any of them. How was she supposed to tell which was which?

'Come on Kagome, you can do this!'

There! Something was different about this aura! It seemed more alive…more vibrant almost. Taking another deep breath Kagome shot her glowing pale emerald energy from her fingertips, feeling it hit nothing but air and hearing a small "pop!" as she destroyed one of the many false Yukios. A snort of displeasure and disgust met her ears.

"You fell for that trap just as I thought you would. You are not trusting in your powers and are making the wrong choices. For you to succeed in battle you _must_ have faith in both yourself and your abilities, there will not always be another present to protect you."

She watched as he gave her one more displeased glance and then turned away, his coal hair dancing around his form like black fire, before he waved his hand in dismissal.

"You may leave."

A small, angry sigh passed Kagome's lips as she turned away from the displeased lord and stomped from the field.

'Every time I mess up he hates me even more! I can't keep doing this!' Kagome thought bitterly. Wiping sweat from her brow Kagome walked slowly and sulkily to the bathhouse to rinse away her troubles.

---------------

Toweling herself dry Kagome glanced at the steam rising from the spring, her mind empty and yet her face seemed to show a deep concentration and thought. She had thought long and hard about how to make Yukio like her and had come up with the idea of being extremely stubborn and persistent. If he was around her when she wasn't making a fool of herself on the training field he would get a glimpse of the warm, kindhearted person she was. No one could just _not_ like her. She would show him how wonderful of a person she was and what good advice she gave and he would have no choice but to accept and like her.

A small smile graced her lips as she slipped into her kimono. It had to work! With her spirits high along with her hopes, Kagome skipped out of the bathing house and into the gardens to watch the sunset.

* * *

Standing next to Sugimi's large koi fish fountain Kagome watched the sun begin its descent. The sky was painted with bright flaming reds, orange, sunflower yellow, and lilac purple. Sunsets so far back in time took her breath away. The sky was so much clearer and the air so much cleaner…it was truly amazing! Soft footsteps coming from behind her made her turn around with a start.

"Good evening Lady Kagome." Came a deep, sultry baritone.

"Good evening Youko-sama." Kagome replied with a small bow of her head. She watched as Youko frowned in displeasure and ticked his pointer finger back and forth.

"I told you Kagome, I do not wish for such formalities between us. We are not pleasant to each other because we are forced to be so do not speak as if it so."

Kagome gave a small blush and a nod answering with

"Of course…I just didn't know if you meant what you said at breakfast a few days ago."

Youko gave a low, inviting laugh, his eyes narrowed and glowing and his lips upturned and full…they were almost too inviting. Kagome narrowed her eyes, she was not attracted to this youkai and these thoughts were not her own. Something deep within her being screamed with the need to be cautious...something was not right.

"I mean everything I say Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and gave a small, nervous laugh.

'Come on Kagome, get it together. Just stayed focused!'

Looking her over Youko had to approve the taste of Sugimi. She was dressed in a bright white kimono, glowing like fresh, virginal snow. Gracing the sleeves and abdomen of the kimono were black stemmed flowers with cornflower blue petals. The obi was dark, midnight blue and slicing it in half was a bright flaming line of angry red. She was stunning. He glanced at her face, his gaze lingering on her lips, before he once again spoke.

"You look stunning this evening, if I do say so myself." His lips were turned upward in a soft, warm smile and he seemed to be just being kind if not a bit flirty.

Kagome blushed prettily and caressed a few strands of her hair in her hands.

''Thank you Youko, that is very kind of you to say."

He just chuckled and nodded. Walking up beside her Youko carefully wove the next move into his web of sweet seduction. Gliding in front of her he placed his large, warm hand on her cheek and spoke softly.

" You are quite a mystery my Kagome, and I do so hope that you will allow me the honor of unraveling all that you are."

He watched as a small spark of fear lit her eyes as she took a small step away from his liquid eyes and inviting lips. His silver tail swished in agitation at her fear and he placed his free hand on the small of her back, dragging her into his body.

Kagome's breathing was ragged and short. What was going on? One moment Youko was being so kind and then the next minute he switched into frightening seduction mode. And he was seriously scaring her. His body was solid and chiseled, almost unbearably hard against her more soft, delicate skin. The heat from his body leaked into her own and his silken tail wove between the layers of her silk kimono to wrap around her satin leg. She tensed as his thumb caressed her cheek and she looked hesitantly into his eyes.

"Please Kagome, do not fear me. I am not trying to hurt you, you have piqued my interest and I'm afraid I don't let things that interest me slip away from my grasp. Consider my interest in you a compliment."

He watched as her eyes danced with flames of anger and saw her lips begin to form words. He didn't wait to hear what it was she was going to say. He bent his head slowly to hers, his warm lips landing possessively upon her own. Her lips were even softer than he'd imagined they would be and he moved his lips slowly, inviting her to respond.

Without realizing what she was doing Kagome began to kiss him back. Everything in her was fighting the kiss and yet something in his eyes was stopping her from pulling away. His lips moved slowly and skillfully over hers, her world was becoming hazy with the pleasure of the kiss and yet her mind was furious. One of Youko's hands traveled slowly up her back to tangle itself in her thick black mane of silken hair and his tongue slowly slid over her full lower lip.

And that was the straw the broke the camels back.

Pulling furiously away from Youko's embrace, her hands glowing an angry pale green, Kagome pulled back and slapped him with enough force to make his head snap to the side.

"How _dare_ you kiss me! Just because you have looks doesn't mean every woman on this planet is dying to have a quick romp in the hay with you. Kami, get over yourself you _arrogant_, _pompous_, **_ass_**!"

With that said she spun quickly on her heels and stomped into the surrounding forest for some much needed solitude.

Youko watched her walk away with a mix of anger, lust, and confusion. She had resisted him yet again! What in the world was this woman? No one had ever refused him once and she had. No one had ever refused him twice and yet she had done just that. No matter what she said to him there was no way he was giving up because of a small slap on the face. He'd dealt with worse.

Reaching up to feel his sore cheek he felt the burnt flesh quickly healing. His aureate eyes widened. He'd forgotten she was a miko. He chuckled and watched her until she disappeared and then slowly walked back into the Inu-no-Taisho's estate. Things just kept getting more and more interesting with this woman named Kagome.

* * *

Sitting against the rough bark of a tree in the quickly darkening forest Kagome fumed. How _dare_ that overly arrogant kitsune steal her first kiss!? Her _first_ kiss! Tears of anger and humiliation stung at her eyes and her fists clenched furiously. The worst part was that no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of it she had enjoyed the feelings that kiss had invoked in her. She's never had someone so interested in her before, besides Kouga, and it made her feel like she was special. Shaking her head Kagome enveloped her face wit her hands and let a few stray tears leak from her eyes.

"Why would a woman as beautiful as you be alone and crying in this dangerous forest?" came a rough yet strangely alluring, sweet baritone. The voice reminded her of a rich, full-bodied wine or a rare, melancholy bird's call. Looking up at this strange newcomer her azure eyes were met by glowing emerald gems full of wonder and compassion, along with a deep worry for her well being.

"It's nothing." Kagome replied, though not unkindly.

The man moved swiftly towards her, his thick, knee length braid of raven hair swaying behind him as he settled himself down beside her.

"I hardly believe that nothing could make a strong woman like yourself cry." Was his soft whisper of a reply.

She realized then that his voice was extremely soft as well, almost delicate in its tone and its sweet pitch. She looked up into his eyes once again and even though it probably wasn't smart, threw herself into his inviting embrace. Tears leaked from her eyes and her body shook with rough, violent sobs but he did nothing but put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Through her tears he could make out the words "I'm sorry" and gave a soft, kind chuckle.

"Think nothing of it my dear woman, I would rather comfort you than do anything else at this moment."

Kagome mumbled a small "thank you…" into his black haori, waiting to hear his name, and snuggled closer. Resting his head on her small shoulder, his emerald eyes dancing with malice, he did nothing but pet her soft hair and say

"My name is not important my dear….not important at all."

**

Kk! I'm done for tonight!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time…JA! –sesshysgirl08-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much! You know, it's a huge compliment when someone reviews your story saying you've inspired them to make their own fic! That review really made me smile! Thank you so much Lokeata that means a lot! Ohh, I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested I'd be very appreciative! Kk, that's all! Enjoy!! And to those who were wondering, don't worry; a lot of Kagome/Sugimi is coming up. The real interest in each other is most likely going to show up in either this chapter or the next. K, now I'm actually done. Haha.

Disclaimer: sorry, no rhymes today. Haha. It's not mine.

blah- emphasis on the word (some sites don't work with italicizing the word so I'm using 's)

* * *

Narrowed citrine eyes watched the two in his garden, though his anger was directed at only one. He watched her storm away from the brazen kitsune and sneered in disgust at the look of utter satisfaction on his slightly burned face. How dare that pretentious fox steal that kiss from such an innocent woman, a woman deserving of respect she was not receiving. His fists were clenched tight in anger, his needle-like claws piercing his flesh and drawing out crimson droplets that spoke loudly of his complete and utter displeasure.

'I told that pompous fox to stay away from her. He directly disobeyed me in my home, how dare he.'

Sugimi's jaw worked fiercely and his entire body was taught with his burning disinclination for the fox's actions. But, what was the real reason he was so angry? Honestly, it shouldn't matter that he kissed the girl besides the fact that he'd told him to stay away from her. Why should he really care about the hurt, humiliated look on her face or the glisten of tears in her gorgeous eyes? He shook his head in a mix of anger and confusion. When did her eyes become gorgeous?

A small snarl slipped from his throat, that wasn't the point! He was angry because of the kistune's disobedience and that was all.

'Are you sure that's all, dearest Sugimi?' his traitorous mind whispered mockingly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb he answered back firmly

'Of course I am sure that is all.'

A soft, wispy laugh danced in his mind and he could just picture a mirror image of himself hunched over in laughter.

'Of course that isn't all that is angering you. You are starting to care for the young onna, I know it and so do you.'

A sort bark of laughter shot from his mouth and he answered back, though his voice wasn't quite as firm or sure as he'd hoped it would be

'I have no feeling for that woman, she is here because I am curious and nothing more. Now leave me be.'

Another soft laugh echoed in his mind along with the almost inaudibly whispered words

'Curiosity killed the cat, my dear.'

-----------------

No less than five minutes later Youko sat in front of him in his study, sulking like a child who'd done something wrong but believed he shouldn't be punished for it.

"Did I not say to stay away from the woman Youko?" Sugimi's angered voice barked.

Youko rolled his golden eyes, this dog was treating him like some sort of pup and it was getting on his last nerve.

"You and I did not finish that discussion Sugimi-sama, so all that was said seemed to just slip my mind I'm afraid."

Youko watched in satisfaction as Sugimi's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched and unclenched quickly.

"Then let us finish that conversation, Youko-_sama_. You are to stay away from Kagome and you are not to act upon any of your lust driven fantasies, is that clear?"

A loud, boisterous chuckle was his answer along with a look of clear disbelief.

"I'm afraid it isn't clear, Sugimi. I have done nothing wrong and I have not acted out one of my 'fantasies', or so you call them. I have tried but she is unique." He chuckled again. "I'm afraid that I just cannot give you my word that I will keep myself away from her, she is a bright flame Sugimi, and I am but a moth."

Once again he pinched the bridge of his nose to chase away the oncoming headache and ground out

"Give me your word that you will try."

Youko's golden eyes danced with laughter when he answered

"But of course I will try, Sugimi-sama."

Looking up at Youko he added

"Oh, and know this, if I catch you trying anything else with Kagome you will be escorted from my home immediately and will become an unwelcome guest. Do not assume that because you are a lord with an army that you are needed more than any other lord, I can win any war that might be started with the support of the North."

Sugimi chuckled mentally at the anger he felt rolling off of Youko in waves. He watched as Youko bowed his head angrily and then stormed from his study. Unfolding himself from his sitting position Sugimi walked to his small balcony and slid open the thin shoji door. The night was a beautiful one, the breeze warm and the sky dotted with shining stars.

He closed his eyes and breathed deep, enjoying the calming effect the clean air gave him. Wafting on the air was the sweet scent of roses and spring rain, a scent that he now realized called to him softly and seemed to caress him with gentle, feminine fingers. A small smile would have graced his lips had another scent not reached his nose as well. It was distinctly masculine and smelled of pine needles and waterfalls. Something about this new scent made warning bells chime within his mind. In the very recesses of his mind the gentle whisper of recognition sang to him, but it was quickly ignored. His eyes snapped open and he was gone from his study in the blink of an eye.

--------------

He glanced down once again at the fragile bundle in his arms. The priestess had fallen asleep in his arms quickly but it did not bother him. This showed him that she was already putting trust in him.

'It just makes things that much easier.' He thought.

He would not take her tonight but he would visit her regularly. Ever since he'd first set eyes on her through his mirror those weeks ago a part of him would refuse to stop thinking about meeting her. It was his youkai side of course, the more primitive beast in him that wanted to really touch her to make sure she was real. It wanted to breathe in her sweet scent and feel her smooth skin; she was all that he'd imagined and more. His emerald eyes glanced at her again and he was once again taken aback by her ethereal beauty. All he had to do was gain her trust and she would come to him with open arms.

A deep, smooth chuckle reverberated through his chest, making her snuggle closer to his warmth with a tiny groan of displeasure at almost being woken up. He walked into the Inu-no-Taisho's garden knowing that the dog lord would be in front of him within seconds to take her away from him. The thought made him bitter but she wouldn't stay his for much longer.

Sure enough, within seconds Sugimi-sama stood before him in all his glory. His face was stoic and unfeeling, a look that told him the dog lord meant nothing but business. He could see that his hand was itching to draw his precious sword from its sheath and he laughed mentally at the anger in his eyes.

'Jealous, little dog?' he thought, his smirk forming on his face.

---------------

'How dare this stranger hold Kagome so familiarly!' Sugimi thought, anger hardening the normally kind curve of his mouth and twinkling in his eyes.

"What is your business with Kagome-sama and why are you here?" he questioned firmly, his voice smooth and neutral.

He watched with growing anger as the youkai only smirked and spoke to him in a voice dripping with false innocence

"I was taking a walk in those woods you see, and I heard this lovely creature crying. I followed the sound and it led me to her. All I did was ask why it was that she was crying. I sat with her and I comforted her, she fell asleep in my arms and I brought her here hoping that this was in fact where she lived. I can see by your reaction that I was correct."

Sugimi just clenched his jaw at the male's explanation, he had no reason to believe he was lying other than the twinkle in his eyes and his snarling instincts. This man was not to be trusted. The scent of the intruding male hit his nose and a twinge of familiarity tickled the back of the daiyoukia's mind. He knew this youkai somehow and yet his mind could not conjure an answer as to where he had smelled his offensive scent before. The thought irked him, but Kagome's safety was in the forefront of his mind, he would ponder such matters at a later time.

"Forgive me for my intrusion…" he began, bowing his head and walking towards Sugimi " But I must be leaving. Tell…Kagome you said was her name…that it was a pleasure to comfort her though she wanted to believe otherwise."

With that he gently transferred Kagome's sleeping form to Sugimi's strong arms and disappeared before his eyes as if he had never been there at all. Sugimi growled with displeasure at the fact that a strange youkai male had had his untrustworthy hands all over Kagome. He would make sure to ask her about all that happened in the morning but for now he would let her sleep. He turned on his heel and marveled at how tired he was even though he had done next to nothing the entire day.

'That is what worrying and jealousy will do to you...' His subconscience purred. 'Or rather, what caring for a woman will do to you.'

Sugimi just rolled his eyes and groaned, his conscience was becoming increasingly irksome. He decided that if he could he would kill that part of his mind one day, nothing so bothersome deserved to live...

He only chuckled at his own strange and completely ridiculous thoughts. He needed rest, that much was entirely evident.

* * *

Kk! done again! lol. Now does everyone know who the evil man was? Hehehe. I'm sooo tired…til next time! JA! –sesshysgirl08-


	11. Chapter 11

Ohhhhkaaayyyy! Well, I know this chapter had been delayed for a veeeeeeeerry long time but I had some serious writers block. I just didn't know where I was going with this. But, I'm back now so if you guys still want this story…IT'S BACK!! Haha. anyway, thank you to all of my amazing, superb, fantastic, and wonderful reviewers!!! You guys make the world go round. Haha. And I give you all a lifetime supply of ramen and pocky from the bottom of my heart, if that helps at all. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that this chapter is gonna kinda short because I just really wanted it to be where Kagome realizes that Sugimi is Inuyasha's dad and Sesshoumaru will dawn a little later. Haha. ;; anyway, here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: has it ever belonged to me? Well, that's actually quite a wonderful story but we won't get into that right now. hehe.

**

"Kagome." The whisper was soft, eerie and everywhere. Her shining sapphire eyes were wide with fear but deep down she felt the soft butterfly wings of recognition caress her soul. That voice was so sweet, so rugged and often so rude but god, she missed it. Amber eyes flashed in her mind and the warm scent of thick, tousled silver hair tickled her nose.

"I-Inuyasha?" she said his name softly and tenderly to the mercury moon and obsidian sky.

She got no answer.

"Inuyasha, please…answer me. Kami, I miss you so much!" Kagome whimpered through a tear-clogged throat.

Her eyes danced wildly around the dark clearing from the large, looming trees to the ebony shadows that filled the forest. The moon was full and bright but it didn't seem to help tonight, the world was tenderly tucked away by the loving hands of the mother like night. Nothing stirred except for the breeze, the soft sigh of the wind lifting her hair gently and filling the clearing with her soothing scent.

'Why won't he answer me?' Kagome thought, saddened by the fact that she wouldn't hear from the man she loved this night.

Kagome scrunched her nose in a small sniffle and enveloped her face in her hands. Then the voice was in her ear filling her soul like a warm voice on an icy breeze. The voice was beauty and the words the beast, tearing at her heart like a child at a present.

"Why did you leave me, Kagome? Don't you love me anymore?" his voice was sad and small, full of hurt and childlike innocence.

Tears welled in Kagome's aquarium eyes and she whispered through shivering lips

"Of course I still love you Inuyasha, I'll never stop loving you!"

Where his voice was soft, kind, and gentle his arms were like bands of smooth diamond, unbreakable and unmoving. The sudden contact between them made Kagome jump as she was dragged back into his chest, her back colliding with an iron chest as his arm wound around her waist like a snake only to lock in a vice-like grip.

"Please Inuyasha, let me see your face…I have to see your face."

She felt a small, shuddering breath leave his chest as his arm loosened just enough for her to turn around in his grasp. Slowly she eased her way around to look at the face she missed so dearly, the face that haunted her…the face that she loved with all of her heart. His eyes were closed and the moon shown down on him like a platinum halo, his skin was taut and bronzed from the sun and his silver hair billowed around him like a set of mercury angel wings. She raised her small hand to gently cup his cheek as she ran a thumb over the lips she was never allowed to kiss.

"Inuyasha, please open your eyes…I need to see your eyes again."

She watched anxiously as his lids fluttered upwards only to gasp as fear filled her soul. She gazed into eyes welling with tears and she watched as they bled red. A golden tear leaked from his eyes as they were slowly overcome with an ominous ruby. The last golden tear slipped down his cheek and plopped, slick and heavy on her thumb. His lips contorted into an angry snarl, his elongated fangs glistening in the moonlight. The words he spat next were cold and empty, ringing in her ears in a voice rugged and animalistic; devoid of the Inuyasha she loved.

"If you loved me you would still think of me! If you loved me you wouldn't have let that fox kiss you! If you loved me you would have tried harder to be with me! Who do you think you're fooling, Kagome?! You make me sick!"

With that he shoved her to the ground and turned on his heel but he did not leave the clearing.

"Oh god Inuyasha, please don't tell me you really believe what you just said. I love you so much! I love you so much!" Kagome sobbed into her hands.

Inuyasha snarled angrily at her response and began to walk away, heading for the darkness of the trees surrounding them. Kagome looked up from her hands and watched as he walked away, each step shattering her heart into smaller pieces. Her arm reached out before her brain registered what she was doing and her gentle voice called out in a small, haunting voice

"Inuyasha… please, come back."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, one last sentence falling from his lips like snow from the sky and just as cold.

"If you loved me Kagome, you wouldn't be falling in love with my father."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she cried out one last time.

"Inuyasha! Please, I'm so sorry! Please, come back!"

She watched as his hair continued to sway, as his feet continued to move. She watched as he kept walking. Kagome rocked forward on her knees, her onyx hair shooting out around her face and shoulders, tears streaming from her glowing azure eyes and her fingers stretched in the air, longing to hold Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!"

He kept walking.

"INUYASHA!"

**

Kagome shot forward on her futon, the golden sun glaring straight into her eyes.

"Oh-god….Inuyasha." Kagome breathed brokenly into her hands.

The rustle of fabric next to her futon met her ears and she quickly lifted her heart shaped face in the direction of the sound. Golden orbs full of worry met her misty ocean eyes and her tense shoulders relaxed.

"Oh, good morning Sugimi-sama, how are you?"

His eyes narrowed in concern as his smooth baritone filled the silent room.

"I am well but I am quite concerned about you. Who is Inuyasha and why does dreaming of this man make you cry?"

Kagome looked away from his eyes and instead focused on her hands as she wrung them nervously. She took a deep, shuddering breath before looking up through her obsidian bangs, tears beginning to well in her eyes once more.

"Inuyasha is…he's…the man I love." Kagome whispered and then glanced back down at her hands.

Sugimi's aurulent eyes narrowed in sudden distaste. How could such a quietly whispered sentence send such a burning wave of jealousy shooting through him? He shook his head in clear disbelief of his reaction to this woman's pain and emotions.

'How can I be jealous at a time like this? Or at all for that matter? I have nothing to fear from this Inuyasha…if what Kagome told me when we first met was true then he is in another time period.' Sugimi shook his head once again to clear his jumbled thoughts.

'I should not be acting jealous at all I should be comforting Kagome. This is not about me.'

"So, you love this Inuyasha but as I recall he is in another time period so…what is making you cry is the fact that you can not be with him, am I correct?"

Once again glancing through her bangs Kagome's eyes connected with Sugimi's and she gave him a small nod.

"Pretty much, I mean, just imagine the woman you have loved with all your heart for many years was taken from you in the blink of an eye. Wouldn't that make you cry?"

"Well," Sugimi began "I have never experienced love but I am sure that if I were to experience it and what you said did happen to me I am sure I would be sad. I would not cry, of course, I never cry."

Kagome gave a small giggle and sniffled a bit. Giving the Inu-no-Taisho a warm smile Kagome said

"You're lucky Sugimi, it's no fun."

Sugimi gave her a heart stopping smile and his eyes turned from an icy gold to burning amber and Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

'Those eyes….oh my god, those eyes!'

Memories flashed in Kagome's mind of holding a young girl with chocolate hair close to her to protect her from a bitter flesh covered skeleton brought back from the grave to kill Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She remembered Sesshoumaru coming and saving them both and she remembered the battle ending with the poor man realizing he'd loved the Inu-no-Taisho's human mate not hated her. He'd died in piece. But, then she remembered as the brothers were going at it like usual a man began to form in a swirling white mist. A man with golden eyes and a jagged navy blue stripe on each cheek, his hair pulled back in a ponytail and his broad shoulders covered with spiked armor. She had met Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father that day. As she looked into Sugimi's warm golden orbs she realized that those two men were one in the same.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! This is Inuyasha's father!'

The Inu-no-Taisho noticed Kagome's sudden change in moods and worry once again struck him.

"What it is Kagome?"

She looked into the eyes of the father of the man she loved and breathed

"You're his father…you're really his father. I can't believe this…oh, no!"

Sugimi's head cocked to the side in confusion. He was whose father? He had had no pups yet, he had no heir, and so whom was she talking about?

"I'm sorry but who am I the father of? I am afraid I have fathered no pups. Well, at least not to my knowledge." He said, grinning at the last bit of his statement. He of all people would know if he had a son.

Kagome's blue orbs danced in disbelief but she just shook her head.

"Never mind Sugimi-sama, it's nothing."

He once again narrowed his eyes in wonder but he said nothing, just nodded his head.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Sugimi-kun, I have to get ready for training so if you would be so kind as to leave my room so I can change it'd be greatly appreciated." Kagome said with a teasing smile and a friendly shove in the direction of the door.

"Of course." Sugimi said with a nod and a smile of his own at the friendly change of his name. Maybe, just maybe he was actually getting somewhere with this enigmatic girl. He chuckled, he would be so lucky.

Kagome watched as he left the room sliding the beautifully painted shoji door behind him on the way out. This wasn't good! This wasn't good at all! Here she was in another time even farther from her real home and time and to top things off she was starting to have feelings for, of all the people on the godforsaken earth, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father! Kagome groaned and messaged her temples. Could her stupid life get any more complicated?

**

Ok. That's it guys. I know, not the most exciting chapter ever but it is a chapter so that's a start!! Next chapter is where there might be come Sugimi/Kagome. Nothing like big but they are both gonna kinda realize it pointless to fight having feelings for anyone so they might as well at least accept the fact that it might just be a strong friendship but I don't think they are going to admit that they are romantically interested in each other yet. I know I'm taking forever but I realllly don't want to rush ANYTHING because I want it to be a slow forming love interest but one that is really really strong. Ok, I'm done now. hope you guys like this boring chappie and ill see you next time! Ja! –sesshysgirl08-


	12. Chapter 12

Here I am again like, 60,000 months later. - haha. Wow, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for taking this long but I just haven't been able to get to the computer lately. Anyway, I think this chapter is where the story is going to start getting interesting again. hahaha.

Disclaimer: Hmmmm…let me think. Are they mine? Psssh, in my dreams! Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. sniffles don't make me cry!

* * *

"You have been training with me for many moons now and yet you still insist on aggravating me. If you are to get anywhere in this training you must be willing to learn, do you understand?" His voice was as cold as ice and his words were just as shocking.

Did he think she wasn't trying?! She was doing everything she could and it still wasn't enough!

"Do you think I do this on purpose? Do you think I try not to learn what you're teaching me?! I'm doing everything I possibly can and you still don't think it's enough!" Kagome seethed, emerald flames flickering in her heated eyes.

She watched his face closely but she got no reaction, his stoic façade was locked tightly in place and that just pissed her off more. Wispy green tendrils of fire danced from her fingertips and crackled through her hair.

"Let me remind you that I am a human, I don't have youkai speed or strength, I do what I can with what I am given! You can either accept that or just not teach me!" She spit, each one of her words holding the same heat as her eyes and burning as hot as her miko powers.

She watched in shock as his mouth curved into a small half smile and he said coolly

"Come now, attack me with that fire. Prove to me you're worthy of my time before I decide to accept your invitation and refuse to continue teaching you."

Kagome clenched her jaw in anger and irritation but got into her stance. She watched as he languidly rolled into his own fighting stance, his icy eyes intense and his onyx hair fluttering softly in the small breeze dancing through the field. Kagome slid her eyes closed and took a deep breath in through her nose, preparing.

The breeze stopped.

The world held its breath.

Ocean eyes flashed open as green daggers of flaming miko power appeared in each of her hands. She pushed off of the grass at her feet, sending some flying into the air as she began her attack. The breeze returned, fierce and angry, ripping at her thick mane of charcoal hair. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she sped closer and closer to Lord Yukio, to her target. She saw him tense, saw his muscles bunch and his cocky smirk disappear as he drew his sword.

Sparks of silver and green flew as holy energy clashed with youki. Twisting to the left Kagome brought one of her two emerald daggers into the air and watched, as if everything was in slow motion, as blazing fire met the milky skin of Yukio's cheek. She saw his cold cobalt eyes widen marginally as the sting of her attack trickled through him. But, within seconds Kagome felt the cruel earth meet her back and felt the warm steel of him on her waist and chest.

Yukio sat atop Kagome, his blade winking in the sunlight as it rested gently on her throat; the rest of his body was almost flush against hers. His breath was hot on her ear and his ebony hair tickled her cheek but she couldn't move…his sword was just too comfortable on her neck. He opened his mouth and whispered one word in her ear, his velvet lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

"Good."

Slowly, Yukio eased himself off of her body but not before their eyes met. She saw a flicker of respect and pride in his eyes before he got up and brushed himself off. As he walked to the opposite side of the field he said over his shoulder

"You have managed to wound me, no matter how small; I will continue to train you. For now our lesson is over."

With that he turned on his heel to face her, gave a small bow of respect to his opponent and then left. Sighing Kagome dragged herself off of the hard earth. Brushing herself off Kagome grinned in satisfaction, she'd actually cut him! She'd cut the invincible Yukio! She laughed in pure joy before the aches and pains of the lesson set in. Groaning Kagome set out for the bathhouse.

* * *

Tendrils of ghostly steam swayed and danced as they began to rise and escape the hot bath water. Nostrils flared and breathed in the thick, white gas. The room was dark and only lit by the few daring fingers of fading sunlight that happened to slink into the silent room. The hot, bubbling water licked Kagome's smooth, milky skin and a boisterous sigh flew from her lips.

"Ahhh, much better."

Her liquid gray eyes fluttered and slowly opened, a small shadow lit their depths. Her dream of Inuyasha haunted her like the monster from a child's nightmare, every thought, every action she did was darkened by the guilt the dream had reawakened in her. He was right.

If she really did love Inuyasha she would have done more to get back to him or at least kept looking for answers at the village. She should have gone back to the well and tried to make it work. She shouldn't have accepted Sugimi-sama's invitation to come back to his home and should have tried to return to Inuyasha. But, most of all she should _not_ be falling for another man!

Kagome clenched her small fists in anger and guilt; she should have done so many other things! Tears leaked from her eyes and slid into the water merging silver tears with bubbling liquid. She felt the slow moving fury seep through her blood like burning lava, felt it bubbling and roiling within her veins until she could take it no longer.

She raised her fisted hand from the hot water, looked at the warm, rosy skin of her arm and with all her might she slapped it back down into the depths of the hot spring. A sob wrenched free from her throat but she knew what she had to do.

She had to go back to the well.

* * *

Glowing green eyes watched her anger and guilt with deep interest, the dark cloud of a plan forming in the pools of his eyes. A small smile upturned his tempting lips as he languidly arose from his sitting position in front of his all seeing obsidian pool. His dark eyes slid over to the sliding shoji door and one name escaped from his full lips.

"Amaya."

Within seconds a beautiful woman appeared. She had long, shining, silver hair and sparkling ruby gems for eyes. Large, folded golden wings flowed from her dainty shoulder blades and her hourglass figure was sheathed in a midnight black kimono. She bowed in total respect in front of her master and the soft whisper of her voice echoed through the room.

"How may I be of service my lord?"

His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and malice as he spoke.

"I have many things I need done, many people I need contacted in a very short amount of time. Come closer; let me tell you what needs to be done."

The soft hiss of her silk kimono slithered through the room as her hips swayed and her legs rose and fell. She stopped next to the intimidating figure of the man who was her master and her blood red eyes met with his shining green depths.

"Whatever you need done, no matter the time limit, shall be done."

He chuckled, the sound was rich and haunting and as smooth as dark chocolate. With the rumble of his laugh came one word.

"Good."

* * *

Her golden wings reflected the mercury moonlight in haunting shades, her platinum hair dancing behind her like the running water of a flowing stream. The night enveloped her like the arms of a possessive lover, the wind whispered in her ears like the sweet temptation of another man. Stars shone brightly above her, lighting her way. She had much to do tonight. Her ruby eyes shone black in the moonlight as they landed on her first destination; a small hut big enough to fit only two or three people but that was all they needed.

Her boot clad feet landed on the hard dirt in front of the hut without a sound and she pushed aside the straw door to greet the three males inside. She felt the heat of the fire inside the hut as well as the burning heat of their gazes as soon as the door flapped closed behind her. An ugly youkai with slimy green skin and dull purple eyes was the first to say anything.

"Hey babe, what brings you here? You finally ready to fuck me or what?"

His words were slurred with the "hiss" of a snake and his fork tongue snuck out to lick his scaly lips hungrily. She narrowed her fiery eyes in disdain and disgust.

"If you value that nasty tongue of yours I would not say another word." She said with a small snort of disgust. "The master needs you three."

The other two youkai arose without a word, one was muddy brown in color and obviously a boar demon and the other a slightly more handsome version of the vile snake demon who could not hold his tongue, though his scales were smooth and creamy white. His fierce copper eyes shot over to his younger brother when he once again began to speak.

"Awww, come on baby, you know you want me. We can make it fast and the _master_ won't have to know a thing."

Once again she narrowed her eyes and parted her lips to speak but was interrupted by the other snake demon.

"Shut your mouth Yuka and let her speak before I am forced to shut you up myself."

Yuka rolled his eyes but did not say another word. Amaya gave the other snake youkai, Aki, a small nod of appreciation before she began to speak.

"The master needs you to do something tonight, the task is not large but it plays a very important role in what needs to be done and will pay well."

Three sets of eyes were resting intently on her and she, as well as the others, sat down so they could be told what needed to be done. When she was finished the three youkai were sliding on their swords and putting out the fire, she did not stay to say goodbye.

* * *

Once again she landed in front of a small hut, though this one held only one being. Sliding through the straw mat of the front door she was met with only darkness and a pair of violet eyes. Amaya gave a small bow of respect to the dark priestess inside and spoke softly.

"My master requires your services, miko-sama."

A sultry chuckle filled the room and a voice, low and sweetly tantalizing, spoke.

"And what makes your master think I am interested in helping him?"

Amaya's ruby eyes met with the dark priestess's nearly black orbs and she said softly

" My master has sent me with a generous payment for you should you chose to accept the invitation to help him."

The priestess's eyes narrowed in thought; as much as she disliked this youkai's master she did in fact need money. Caressing the ivory skin of her cheek she weighed the pros and cons of accepting such an invitation. Did she want this vile youkai to think he could use her whenever the need arose? Certainly not! But, then again she did need the payment. What was the worst thing he could ask of her?

"I will accept his payment and I will accept his invitation. Now come, tell me what your master wants of me."

Amaya gave a small smile of satisfaction and walked farther into the hut. Sitting down she began to tell the priestess what needed to be done.

"My master has the need for a certain potion you make; I do so hope you have it with you."

The miko's wary maroon eyes stayed cautiously on the beautiful demon in front of her as her satin lips parted in a question.

"And which potion does he need exactly?"

Amaya smiled kindly hoping to disarm the priestess just a bit more, she did not need her to be wary of her or her lord. Speaking in a voice laced in warm honey Amaya began.

"Well, my master has his eyes set quite firmly on a young miko and he believes that she would be much more of an asset to him were she not human. He does in fact want her to be happy with what she turns into so this potion must give her the option of turning into whatever she so desires. It must not harm her in _any_ way. Is that understood Saiya-sama?"

Saiya took a deep breath through her nose as her mind began to sort out her many options.

"Does the priestess want this change?"

Amaya looked up quickly and spoke through a small, coy smile.

"I am afraid she does not know Saiya-sama."

The priestess's violet eyes narrowed in distaste as she mumbled a small "I see" and unfurled from her sitting position to look through her many shelves of potent potions. With a small grunt of satisfaction Saiya pulled out a glowing cobalt vial. Holding out her slender hand to Amaya, Saiya said

"This will do what needs to be done. Because she is not aware of the fact that she will be turned into a youkai the choice will rely on her subconscience. She will turn into the demon form of whatever creature she admires most."

Bowing low Amaya took the small vial.

"My lord will give you your payment once she has taken the potion; there is no need to pay you should it not work."

Saiya bristled at her even implying that her potion would not work but only bit out a small "Very well."

"Good, ariagato Saiya-sama."

After telling the priestess where to be Amaya turned on her heel and without glancing back, took flight.

* * *

"My lord?"

His dark green eyes slid slowly open and took in the vision that was Amaya.

"Hai?"

He watched as she bowed low to him and wished she would get to the important information just a _bit _quicker.

"Come now Amaya, tell me what they have said."

Nodding quickly Amaya chirped

"They have all agreed my lord, they will be where you need them to be tonight." Nothing made her happier than fulfilling her lord's wishes.

A smile bloomed on his face and he spoke with satisfaction in his voice

"Very well done Amaya, I am very pleased."

She gave him a smile and then bowed, leaving the room. He watched her go and then turned his eyes to the darkness of his pool. Waving a clawed hand over the obsidian water he spoke softly

"Show me Kagome."

* * *

The sun had already set and the world outside her bedroom window was pitch black, the songs of crickets and night creatures crept into the room and soothed her frazzled nerves. For some reason she had a feeling that Sugimi-sama would not approve if her doing this, not that he would find out. She'd be long gone before morning. Looking around her beautiful room one last time she stuffed the last of her things into her worn backpack and clipped it shut. Sighing she placed the small note she had written on her pillow and shrugged on her heavy pack. As strange as it seemed the weigh felt good on her shoulders again. Sliding her bow and quiver onto her other shoulder and slipping a small sword onto her waist she eased her way onto the balcony outside her window. The brisk night air bit gently at her face and skin and she took a deep breath in. Looking up at the diamond studded sky Kagome set her shoulders straight and raised her chin, she was ready to go.

Throwing her leg over the side of the rail she began her climb down the wall to the hard earth below. Small grunts flew from her mouth as she eased her way down the vines on the wall and the fleeting feeling of regret flittered through her mind. Shaking her head vigorously she shouted mentally

'Don't start doubting yourself now, Kagome, you're doing the right thing!'

With her jaw clenched tight she continued her descent into the ocean of darkness below. Her aquarium eyes took in the small ants and bugs climbing along the wall and she felt a small click of understanding with them, however silly. I mean, hey! This wasn't easy!

With one final grunt her feet touched harshly down on the grass and earth below. Wiping the sweat from her brow Kagome readjusted her pack and then began her walk into the trees in the direction of Inuyasha's forest. At first she'd worried about how she would know which direction was right but she'd become fairly good at telling west from east from north and so on considering she didn't ever remember to bring her compass with her to the feudal era. A small smile lit her face as she recalled all the arguments she'd had with Inuyasha about that. He'd thought she was a complete idiot for needing a compass, she could even remember his exact words and how he'd looked down his nose at her as he spoke cockily.

'Come on Kagome, even I know where East and West are! Maybe I'm not the stupid one here after all.'

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Kagome focused on trying not to trip over the roots and stumps littered across the forest floor. The trees were tall and dark, the long finger-like branches reaching out to her in a deadly invitation. The forest was dripping in the dark shades of night and her fist tightened on her bow. As she continued to walk the trees became so thick they blotted out the stars and only small slivers of moonlight were able to slink into the forest. She was thankful for every last one. Soon five minutes turned into ten and ten into twenty and when she glanced down at her watch again she was shocked to see that she'd been walking for nearly an hour. By now the groans and snaps of the forest had become less frightening, the shadows less ominous and her pace began to quicken and her steps began to lighten.

Just when she was getting comfortable walking through the dense forest a sound met her ears that wasn't like the others, it was heavier and crunched on the ground like only one thing could.

A footstep.

And then another and another. They were slow and deliberate and heading straight for her. Fear, thick and palpable was sour on her tongue and raced through her veins like tar. It clogged all of her thoughts and all of her actions as her wide eyes danced and skirted over every tree and bush they could find. When she saw no one her instincts took over and her hands filled with her bow and an arrow that glowed a luminous, deadly green. The trees reflected the unnatural light menacingly as the footsteps continued forward almost mockingly.

"Show yourself coward!"

Kagome shouted and she was pleasantly surprised by the strength in her voice, she certainly didn't feel it.

The footsteps continued on in the same slow, deliberate pace. Kagome's fear was squirming through her like a bug but some of it was slowly being replaced with anger and determination. If she had any chance against this _thing_ she had to trust herself, not be scared. Yukio had taught her better, if only for a month or two. Squaring her shoulders she spoke again, even more firmly this time

"I said show yourself coward! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me. Show yourself!"

She watched as the outline of the creature appeared. It was tall and walked with ease and grace and the outline was distinctly masculine. Her eyes narrowed, what was that thing swaying near its feet? Hair maybe or perhaps he had a tail like Sugimi-sama. Kagome rolled her eyes, like it mattered if the guy had a tail or not, what mattered was if he was strong and if he wanted a fight. As his face was enveloped in the glow of her arrow recognition lit her eyes. It was that man from before! She watched with a wave of relief as a smile bloomed on the youkai's handsome face and his soft yet deep voice filled the forest.

"I must say Kagome; you are indeed a frightening woman when you need to be."

His laughter bounced of the trees and all of a sudden the forest was welcoming again. Letting out a sigh of relief Kagome lowered her bow and gave a laugh of her own.

"Geeze, why didn't you say something? I could've shot you and I would've felt terrible!"

She watched his eyes warm into pools of soothing green tea and he spoke in a voice so rich and soft and so full of regret that she didn't even need to hear the words to accept his apology.

"Please forgive me Kagome; I am afraid I was too struck by the sight of you to even begin to register anything to say."

A bright, rosy blush seeped across Kagome's cheeks and her tongue refused to form words. What did you say to something like that? The only thing her body would do was nervously wring her hands together as she glanced shyly up through her long lashes. Another smooth chuckle filled the woods as he took in her reaction, her innocence was quite endearing.

"May I ask why you are once again alone in the forest, though now I have no doubt that you can indeed protect yourself."

Kagome looked at her twisting hands and spoke softly

"Look, it's a long story and I just can't bring myself to talk about everything tonight. Can I just sum everything up; I don't want to go into detail."

He gave a curt nod, his thick braid of charcoal hair dancing with the movement, as he said

"Of course you may, it is your choice to tell me your story. You do not have to tell me anything if that would make you more comfortable."

Kagome worried her bottom lip with her pearly teeth before she came to a decision.

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you. But, can we keep walking while we talk; I'm really trying to get as far away from the Inu-no-Taisho's home as I possibly can tonight."

"Of course, I see nothing wrong with that." Kagome didn't catch the dark satisfaction in his voice.

Kagome looked up at him as he began to walk next to her and she had to ask him one thing before she began her story.

"I'm sorry but what is your name? You've never mentioned it before and it'd make me feel a lot better if I knew it."

He looked down at her smiling face and, without missing a beat, said

"You may call me Akio."

"That's a nice name, I like it!" Kagome chirped with a bright smile.

Akio chuckled mentally and thought 'Yes, I thought you would. No need to tell you the truth just yet.' "Thank you Kagome, I am glad my name is pleasing to you." He said with a chuckle.

Kagome giggled again and began her story.

"Well, to make a really, really long story short…I'm trying to get back to the man that I love. His name is Inuyasha and we were separated a few months ago. Lord Sugimi-sama would've only tried to stop me from leaving so I decided I would leave tonight and so, here I am."

Akio's eyes darkened with jealousy and anger. 'The man she loves? Well, he'll be taken care of.' The thought brought the smile back to his face and he lowered his eyes to take her in once again. When he spoke again his voice was nothing but soft and kind.

"I see, I can not say I am not jealous of this man who means so much to you but I applaud you for doing what you feel is right and having the courage to do what your heart feels so strongly of."

Kagome's face softened at his sweet answer and she spoke, her voice laced with appreciation and warmth

"Thank you Akio, that means more to mean than you could ever know."

He only gave a small nod and a smile as they continued on in a comfortable silence. Minutes ticked by and soon Akio began to glance at the tops of trees, he was growing impatient.

'They should have been here by now, those incompetent fools.'

Kagome's soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"Is something the matter Akio-kun?"

"Hmmm, oh, no everything is fine Kagome."

Giving him a worried glance she said "ok" and continued on. There was something different about him but Kagome couldn't place her finger on it. His mood had shifted and he seemed more intense and a bit more intimidating…like he was preparing for something. Kagome scrunched her nose and brushed the feeling aside, if something was wrong he would tell her, she was sure of it.

Akio's eyes continued to scan the trees and with each empty branch his anger and impatience grew. Where we those fools? The fist facing away from Kagome was balled in anger and his jaw was clenched tightly in frustration.

'They had better get here soon.'

As if on cue he saw one figure leap from a branch above them and two more followed behind him. He rolled his eyes in agitation and thought

'Finally, now it is time for the show to begin.' A slow, languid smile spread across his face like butter before he straightened his back and wiped it away with a frown of false worry.

"Kagome, be on guard, I feel the auras of three demons very close to where we are."

He watched her stiffen and ready her bow, she was magnificent! Only seconds later two snake demons and an ugly boar demon dropped from the trees directly in front of them. The boar huffed and snorted through its long, muddy snout and thick, gleaming saliva dripped from his tusks as he wheezed

"Well Yuka, look what we have here. Wouldn't she be a nice little morsel?"

Yuka grinned and looked her over slowly, his gaze leaving a burning trail wherever it landed. He chuckled huskily and said

"Well, there's a lot of things I'd like to do to her but eatin' her aint on the top of the list. Well, at least not for dinner." As he spoke the last few words his hungry gaze landed on the area between her legs and his mouth became slick with lust and saliva.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she poured her miko energy into her first arrow as she spit

"If you like your pathetic little life I'd take that back if I were you!"

"Oh, she's got a temper too, I love a fiery girl! I wonder if you taste as good as you look?"

As Kagome drew back her arrow the sound of steal being drawn from a sheath echoed throughout the clearing and her vision was blocked by the black back of Akio. Looking over his shoulder he said

"Let me deal with these vile lowlives, it would bring me great pleasure, I can not stand here and let them insult you."

"But-"

he did not let her finish her sentence. Gathering her in her arms her jumped high into the air and landed a safe distance away from the bloodthirsty youkai. Setting her on her feet he said

"Please let me do this for you. It would make me feel a bit more intimidating considering you have frightened everyone here including myself and I have yet to be noticed."

His statement brought a small smile to her face but the worry etched shadows in the depths of her eyes.

"Okay, but please, _please _be careful."

He smiled reassuringly and said

"But of course Kagome." And with that he was in the air again flying back to the waiting demons.

She was too far away to hear what was being said but she watched with fear and anticipation as Akio ran toward the hideous green snake demon. Sparks flew as their swords clashed and Kagome chewed nervously on her lower lip. Kami, she hoped he would be okay!

* * *

Sugimi sighed as he looked out at the moon. His tawny eyes took in the glittering stars and the navy sky as he smiled in contentment. The day had been a good one. He'd gotten the chance to comfort Kagome in the morning but he hadn't seen her for the rest of the day. Yukio told him of her progress and he couldn't help but feel proud and oddly pleased. He had started off to speak with her but was informed by a servant that she was in the bathhouse and would be served dinner at a later time, she needed time to relax. He had accepted the fact that he would not speak with her this night but as he looked at the position of the moon in the sky he realized this was about the time he checked on her most nights anyway.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned on his heel, his ponytail of silver hair catching the moonlight and glittering like a stream of diamonds, and headed towards her quarters. It had become a habit of his to check on her once her dreams had turned nasty and he didn't want that conniving fox to try anything either. He had been sitting with her for weeks now, most days she was blissfully unaware considering he left before she awoke. No need to frighten the poor girl.

His feet made no sound as he approached her beautiful shoji door and he couldn't help himself. Taking a deep breath into his lungs he let her scent wash over him and soothe his nerves. She had an affect on him no other female did but he refused to explore that just yet. Slipping open the shoji doors his glittering eyes widened and an emotion he had never felt before struck his heart. Running into the empty room he scanned every inch for any sign of her but she was gone. The only thing that caught his eye was a small piece of stark white paper folded neatly on top of her pillow. He was reading it within seconds.

With each line he read the unknown emotion grew stronger and more wild within him. How could she have left without telling him? Not that he would have let her leave but she didn't even think to consult him? Finishing the few lines of characters on the page he threw down the paper in anger and turned to the softly fluttering curtains dancing from the breeze coming from the open balcony doors.

He breathed her scent deep into his lungs and raced out the doors. The last few lines of her note were forgotten as he raced into the looming darkness of the forest.

'I'm sorry Sugimi-kun, but I have to do this for me. I just wont be able to be happy if I don't at least try and go back to him. Please forgive me. You have been wonderful and I thank you for everything you've done for me. Please do me one last favor…don't come after me.'

-Kagome-

'She had better be okay. Kami, let her be okay!' were his last thoughts as he disappeared into the black of the trees.

* * *

'I have been fighting this fool for far long enough, I have to make this seem more dangerous. She has to run for the clearing.'

Akio's emerald eyes connected with Yuka's dull orbs and understanding flittered across his purple depths. Flipping around in the air he landed a few feet away from Akio and closed his eyes. Within seconds Yuka made ten or more fake youkai crawl from the bushes and trees. Their bodies of smoke wavered only slightly and from Kagome's distance they looked all too real.

"What are you going to do now oh mighty protector?" his words were said mockingly and were just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"If this is your worst I am afraid I am not impressed." Was Akio's staged yet extremely believable reply.

Yuka snarled in anger and thrust his arms forward sending all of his youkai charging at Akio.

"Attack him you fools. Kill him!!" he snarled.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she raced towards Akio with her bow loaded shouting desperately

"Watch out Akio! They're everywhere!!"

Akio grunted as he fought the smoke youkai and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. Blocking a sword aimed for his neck Akio shouted

"Kagome you must leave. There is a clearing not far from here, I will meet you there once I have killed these pathetic youkai."

"But Akio-"

"_Leave_!"

Kagome stumbled and stopped in place. His voice was so forceful and cruel that it shocked her to the core. Her eyes glittered in confusion as she watched Akio fight. Taking a small step back their eyes connected and the one whispered word finalized her decision.

"Please."

Spinning on her heel Kagome took off for the clearing leaving Akio behind.

Once she was gone Akio sheathed his sword and the youkai blew away in the chilly night air. Reaching into his haori Akio pulled out three heavy, jingling bags. Tossing one at each of the three demons he said

"Go."

Opening their bags quickly they all grinned in satisfaction at the golden coins that met their eyes. Without another word they were gone. Now all that was left was Amaya's part, Akio had faith that she would get it done quickly.

* * *

Tree branches whipped angrily at her vulnerable face and the night air snapped at her hair and clothes. Kagome pushed through the thick layer of branches and bushes that stopped her from getting to the clearing. Grunting and groaning she shoved her body through the last few vines and branches. Almost falling into the open clearing Kagome heaved and puffed for air. She'd run as fast and as hard as she could to get to this clearing and the moonlight finally hitting her face was the best feeling she could possibly ask for. Taking a few steps into the clearing Kagome took a deep breath in and looked around. Before she could breathe out one strong arm wrapped around her waist and the other covered her mouth.

Kagome kicked and screamed in terror and the need to be free but whoever was holding her was just too strong. The hand covering her mouth recoiled quickly and Kagome's screams for help filled the empty clearing and bounced off of the trees.

No one was there to help her.

Just as quickly as it left it was back and the hand was holding her mouth open. A cold, bitter liquid filled her mouth and before she could spit it out the hand was roughly shoving her jaw closed. Her teeth crashed into each other with enough force to make her wince and her brow furrowed in pain.

The hand that was around her waist began to massage her throat, trying to persuade her to swallow the thick, bitter liquid. Every fiber of her being fought against the urge to swallow but as much as her mind screamed and pleaded with her throat instinct took over and a single tear leaked from her eye as she felt the cold liquid slide down her throat. Instantly her body began to fill with hot, fiery pain and as the person released her she fell to the ground and curled into a small ball of agony.

Each beat of her heart filled her with red hot agony, the pain rushed through her veins like fire through a building. Every part of her small body was crippled, her mind was unable to function and for a single moment in time Kagome swore she was dieing. But, then her body began to fill with a blessed numbness. Wave after wave of cool relief washed through her body as stars burst behind her eyelids. The sweet envelope of numbness encompassed all of her and soon she fell into nothingness. The darkness was welcome and warm, comforting like her mother's embrace and yet strong like the protection of her own miko powers. She was safe in this sweet darkness.

Her mind went blank.

* * *

Horrified screams met his ears and the voice was unmistakable. It was Kagome. Sugimi's sun kissed gaze widened in fear and worry. As his body was enveloped in a ball of glowing white light he said

"I'm coming Kagome. Please hold on!"

* * *

OKAY!!! Im done. Night night! lol

-sesshysgirl08-


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, I think it's been over a year since I updated this story, huh? Well, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've been fighting a custody battle with my ex-husband for my daughter and she's finally coming home! Now that that's over I will begin updating this story much more regularly. I'll most likely update every 1-2 weeks. This chapter is fairly short but I wanted to give you guys something to read and enjoy while I started the more in depth chapter. Lol. So, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope, they not mine. Do I wish they were…you have no Idea!

**

She was floating.

The world around her was in hues of blues and gold; complete silence encompassed her. Her body rocked gently back and forth as if she were deep beneath the surface of the ocean, the gentle waves caressing her still body. Her azure eyes slid slowly open and a small breath fled from her body; she watched as the bubbles floated up and up until they were far from her sight. A groan escaped from her lips as she tried to remember where she was or what exactly was happening, but all her mind could process was the gorgeous blues and gold of this watery world. Her entire body tingled as she began to move, the sloshing of water met her ears and she began to take in where she was.

Everything was beautiful; this place seemed to sing to her, the voice was soft and sweet and warmed her soul. The only thing that actually met her eyes was water but it seemed to glow much more brightly than it ever had before. She watched as bubbles of gold floated past her head and fish swayed through the water. Sunlight couldn't possibly reach this far down into the water and yet the world around her was lit perfectly. As remarkable as this place was, she couldn't help but wonder exactly where she was.

"Hello?"

The question came out clear and strong from her lips; as if she wasn't under water at all. 'That's weird.' She thought. Another thing that hit her was how in the world she was breathing. As long as she was able to continue breathing the science behind how she was just didn't matter.

"Is anybody there?"

She whispered the question, afraid she was completely alone. When that thought hit her fear sliced through her, what if she never got out of this place? What if she was trapped here forever? What if she never saw Sugimi again? A warm voice spoke to her then, calm and reassuring and distinctly feminine.

"Hello dear one." It spoke, the sweet voice echoing throughout the watery world.

Her racing heart calmed when the voice reached out to her. There was someone out there!

"Hello? Where am I? Who are you? Can you help me get out of this place" Kagome's voice was slightly frantic and her need to see a familiar face or any face at all intensified.

The water around her began to bend and twist, and Kagome watched in awe through her charcoal hair as a shape began to form. A beautifully shaped oval face appeared in the water. From that face flowed an elegant neck and a perfectly formed hourglass figure. Eyes of gold watched her; they were the only distinct features on the shimmering form. Lips of smooth water parted and the being spoke.

"Be calm, dear one. You are safe here. As for who I am, I am you. I am only here to assist you in choosing what it is you wish to become."

Confusion marred Kagome's features at the beautiful creature's words.

''What...I am...to become? W-What do you mean? And, how are you me? None of this makes any sense!"

Tears welled in Kagome's bright eyes, what was going on??

"Do not cry dear one. This change will be for the best, because of it you will be able to see the ones you love again. Do you not wish to see Inuyasha again? Or your dear Sugimi-sama? What of the cold Daiyoukai whom you have grown to respect so dearly, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sniffling Kagome looked up through her long bangs, her confusion evident in her sparkling eyes.

"W-what do you mean? I can see them again?"

A gentle smile stretched across the woman's face and she gave a small nod.

"You may see them again, but only if you choose to accept this change. If not, the liquid flowing through your veins will kill you…they will be lost to you forever."

Kagome gasped. She could die?? Fear uncoiled in her belly at the thought of dying. She'd done so much to help others but she'd never really helped herself. There was so much she still wanted to do with her life, so much she still wanted to experience. She'd never even known what it was like to be loved in return. Determination made her full lips into a thin line, her eyes steely and strong.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

A sigh of relief slid slowly from the watery woman's mouth at Kagome's words.

"All you must do is decide, dear one. In all of your travels what have you most admired? Who have you most admired? Can you say that you have never wanted to be like them? So strong, so courageous, so very able to protect yourself? All you must do picture is who and what you've always wanted to become."

Kagome did as she was told. Images of Inuyasha standing strong and brave in the sunlight with his sword, that cocky smile spread across his face began filling her mind. She saw Sesshoumaru, tall and strong and so full of pride, fighting fiercely in battle. She watched in awe as the images in her mind began to dance in front of her very eyes in the swirling water. Sesshoumaru twirling in mid air as he sliced through foe after foe; Inuyasha yelling "Kaze no Kizu!" and watching his enemies disintegrate and die. And she saw Sugimi, so warm and full of life and compassion and yet so strong…so deadly. His face was proof that youkai could be compassionate and caring, he was proof that they could be…human.

Suddenly the images burst, luminous golden bubbles exploding in front of her eyes. The water around her began to boil, the bubbles quickly surrounding her being. The taste of fear was thick in her mouth as the glowing golden orbs began to stick to her being. Kagome feverishly tried to scrape them off but they stuck to her like glue. A piercing scream filled the water as the bubbles began to burn her skin. Wild-eyed Kagome stared through the cloud of gold and into the eyes of the water woman.

"Did I do something wrong?? What's happening? P-please, don't let me die!"

The woman only smiled and said

"You must die in order to live."

Tears flew down Kagome's cheeks at her words. She was dieing! Another scream tore free from her throat as the bubbles continued to burn her soft skin. She watched in terror as they began to melt into hot, liquid gold. It coated her skin and her mouth, her eyes and her nose until every part of her was gone beneath a layer of hardened gold. Her breathing stopped and panic filled her entire being, her heart banged in her ribcage like an untalented drummer on a new drumset. She screamed again and felt the liquid pour down her throat.

'Oh god, I'm really going to die! Why?'

Her last thoughts faded into darkness. Her heart studdered and skipped…struggling to beat until finally the last beat echoed and faded.

Silence filled the watery world as her last heartbeat vanished completely.

She was...

dead.

The dull gold coating her skin began to glow, began to pulse. The force of the pulse began to stir the waves into a roiling cauldron. It swirled and tumbled in on itself, wave crashing into wave until finally the golden coating exploded in a burst of bright, luminous light. The water was lit up with bright, golden light and the woman smiled once again.

"Good luck, dear one."

And she was gone.

**

Her eyes flashed open in fear, she gulped in deep breaths of clean, fresh air. Her wild eyes met warm amber pools of worry and before she could react Kagome was enveloped in strong, masculine arms.

"Thank Kami you're okay, Kagome!"

The voice belonged to Sugimi and Kagome began to take in her surroundings. She was back in the clearing. The moon was bright and a cool breeze ruffled her long, dark hair. The stars were winking and the trees danced in the gentle breeze. She was alive! Tears streamed down her face and Kagome returned the hug feirecly.

"I thought you were dead!" Sugimi whispered softly into her hair, his grip on her tightening. Kagome only cried harder and whispered

"So did I Sugimi-kun, so did I."

******  
K! That's it! till next time haha!

-sesshysgirl08-


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I'm back

Okay, I'm back! A little late, but back all the same, haha. Just so you know, there's only _**one**_ new chapter. I was editing my earlier chapters and replaced one chapter all together so it sent out the notification for a new chapter. Soorrryy! Other than that I really don't have all too much to say so without further ado, I bring to you… Chapter 14!! D Enjoy!! Please R&R! Thankies.

Disclaimer: wow, this is getting pretty old right about now. Not mine…I'll deal with it eventually.

*

He clutched her shaking body close to him, her sweet scent tickling his sensitive nose and playing tricks with his worry-wracked mind. Her warm body felt good in his arms…it felt right, natural. Nuzzling her silken tresses he let himself begin to relax. He didn't want to believe that he'd almost lost her. The thought made his arms wind even more tightly around her. Her voice was faint when it reached his ears, soft and hoarse from crying.

"I'm so sorry Sugimi-kun…I-I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean for you to worry."

Her last words astonished him, how could he not worry when she was not with him? The idea was baffling. Slowly he pulled away from her, gazing softly into her swollen eyes.

"Do not apologize Kagome, I am just pleased knowing that you are safe."

His voice was a deep, smooth purr and his eyes dark pools of swirling, melted gold. The wonderful rumble of his voice made it almost impossible not to relax and soon Kagome's body unwound in his arms. Resting her forehead against his cool armor Kagome began to think of her next words to him and soon they were flowing quietly from her lips.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble…I didn't mean for you to follow me, Sugimi-kun."

The chocolate smooth chuckle that met her ears at those words shocked her. Why was he laughing? Confusion marred her beautiful features as her cobalt eyes slid up to stare into his beatific face.

"I'm afraid, my dear Kagome, that my following you is undeniably inevitable."

A sharp gasp filled the air as a bright, rosy blush seeped across Kagome's cheeks and her eyes darted back down to the Dai-Youkai's armor. Another low chuckled filled the air as he took in her innocent reaction to his blunt words. Very soon though the humor was gone as Kagome began to push away from the kind Dai-Youkai's body. His strong arms did not budge more than a few inches and worry took over his face at her expression. Sadness enveloped her features but her eyes stayed glued to his armor, her hands wringing nervously in her lap.

"Sugimi-kun…I think it'd be best if I left. All I do is cause trouble and I don't _ever_ want that to put you in danger. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt protecting me."

Her eyes were swallowed in grief and raw with anxiety and fear. He could see this wasn't what she honestly wanted; she was just trying to be brave, trying to protect him. The thought made his eyes soften and a small, pleasant smile lit his face. Very gently he reached out to caress her tear-streaked cheek. He turned her heart-shaped face up to his but her eyes darted wildly away from his gaze. Sugimi's voice was even and strong and yet it remained warm and musical as he spoke next.

"Look at me Kagome…"

Her eyes slowly met his smoldering gaze, the fear still plain and evident in there endless blue depths. Once her eyes were locked with his, his other hand encompassed her face so that both of his large hands rested on one of her soft cheeks. Once again his lips parted to speak.

"You will never leave my home, it is where you belong and where you will stay. As far as my safety is concerned, you need not worry. I have faced far more danger in my lifetime than you could possibly imagine. Even so, for some odd reason…I believe I would be willing to face certain death as far as you are concerned."

He chuckled his throaty laugh once again as those words left his lips. How odd indeed that he, Dai-Youkai of the western lands, was developing these strange feelings for a simple human woman. A wry smile lit his face at the hilarity of it all. Clearing his head he glanced down at Kagome to appraise her reaction to his warm words.

Her cheeks were flushed a bright, rosy pink that made her absolutely glow. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling with a myriad of indiscernible emotions making them glitter like priceless gems. Her full, petal soft lips were parted slightly as she panted in a sort of nervous confusion and her long, raven tresses were tousled and windblown around her head like a dark crown. She was unimaginably beautiful. His breath caught in his throat when those crystalline eyes overtook his own.

"Sugimi-kun…that is the nicest thi…no one has ever said anythi…"

Stuttering and stumbling for words the only syllables that Kagome could form in her mouth to show her gratitude spilled free, simple though they were.

"Thank you, Sugimi-kun, thank you _so _much."

Another warm smile spread across his angelic alabaster face as he scooped her into his arms and arose fluidly from his spot on the hard earth. Looking down at her all he said was,

"No thanks are needed, Kagome. I simply spoke the truth."

Kagome giggled, her cherubic face glowing at his words. Gripping his broad shoulders a bit tighter a small squeal erupted from her mouth as they arose into the air, Sugimi's cloud forming beneath his feet. Soon the sweet night air was flowing through Kagome's hair, kissing her face and whispering promise-laced lullabies into her ears. Snuggling deeper into Sugimi's comfortable embrace the last thought that flitted through her mind was that this was right. She belonged in this beautiful demon's arms.

Once her breathing evened and became steady Sugimi chanced a quick glance down at the fragile cargo nestled in his arms. His glistening golden eyes took in her sleeping face, a mask of deep thought in place. With a deep sigh he shrugged her closer, only two thoughts dancing through his mind. One, his feelings for this woman were growing stronger and stronger each day, so much so that he didn't want to imagine his life without her in it. Two, what in the _world _was he getting himself, and her for that matter, into?

*

Landing silently on the balcony outside of Kagome's room Sugimi glided silently through the wispy cream curtains. Taking a deep breath Sugimi froze in mid step. Glancing up through narrowed sun kissed eyes he ground out a rather harsh welcome to his unexpected visitor or rather, Kagome's unexpected visitor.

"Why are you in her room, fox?"

Youko narrowed his angry frozen eyes as he saw the closeness they both shared along with Kagome's unconscious state.

"What happened?" He bit out rather coolly, his long platinum tail swishing agitatedly at his feet.

Sugimi bristled at the tone the fox was speaking to him with and answered curtly.

"She felt that she was endangering us by staying here so she decided to take matters into her own hands and left. I found her in a clearing, unconscious and barely breathing with a terrible fever. Luckily, she awoke before anything worse could develop. Soon after I assured her that she was neither a danger nor a burden and brought her back."

Youko gave a disgruntled grunt and narrowed his eyes further. His mind was working zealously as he recalled the unfamiliar _male _scent in the gardens, along with Kagome's tears and the all too familiar scent of Sugimi. He wasn't telling him everything. His voice was even less polite and quite a bit more callous when he spoke again.

"What of the unfamiliar scent in the gardens along with the scent of her tears? What are you not telling me, Sugimi?"

Sugimi's jaw worked in both impatience and irritation. Why the fox thought he had any right to demand answers from him was beyond his comprehension. Taking a deep, swift breath in Sugimi gave him his answer.

"A youkai I do not know brought her into the gardens. He had not harmed her in any way and she was asleep in his arms. Either way, he is not to be trusted if he is ever seen near here again. As for her being upset, she'd been crying because of _you_ and your ridiculously stubborn advances you cocky half-wit. Now, you have your answers. Leave us."

His tone left no room for compromise and his steely eyes held no warmth or humor. His back was rigid and his broad shoulders were set back and proud, he was not to be questioned only obeyed. Youko ground his teeth together in anger at the demand from the Inu-no-Taisho and his chin raised slightly in defiance.

"What exactly do you plan on doing to her, Sugimi-_sama_? Surely I can trust that you wont harm or violate her in any way while she has no say in the matter."

The very implication had his golden eyes turning a dangerous hue of pink and his youki flaring. His voice was rugged and hoarse as his beast began to wriggle its way free of his amazing control. His elongate teeth jutted elegantly from behind his full lips and the jagged navy stripes on his cheeks pulsated and became bright and luminous. His long fingers wrapped possessively around Kagome's thigh, the sharp, lengthy claws dangerously close to puncturing her skin. His body was hunched over Kagome's form as he looked up through his moonlit bangs to flash his eyes of slowly bleeding crimson in Youko's direction and spat,

"Leave us _now_, Youko. I have no patience left within me to deal with you. Be gone before I do something I am not so sure I will regret."

Youko took an involuntary step back, the sight of the Inu-no-Taisho so close to rage sending a drowning wave of fear through him. Knowing he had crossed a line he never should have ever come close to Youko turned on his heel. Without another word or even a glance behind him he left.

Sugimi shook with a deep, burning rage. The fact that that brazen, cocky, overly arrogant fox would even imply that he would _ever_ abuse Kagome sent another shock of fury throughout his body. His fists clenched tightly around Kagome's leg and in her hair, the anger refusing to dissipate. His inner beast was snarling at him to go after Youko and kill the arrogant bastard. A small groan met his ears then, it was quiet and soft and musical. It was Kagome.

"What's wrong Sugimi-kun?"

Her voice was thick with sleep, her grogginess making her words melt together. Breathing deep Sugimi closed his eyes and answered.

"Nothing is wrong Kagome, go back to sleep."

Kagome didn't notice the rough edge to his usually honey smooth baritone or the rosy tint to his normally clear eyes. She remained blissfully unaware of the danger she was inadvertently in. If he lost any more of his control in this precarious situation she could end up seriously injured, or much _much _worse. He shook with the effort it took to reign in his inner beast, its growling becoming less offensive in his mind. He glanced down at her, amazed when she only groaned again and snuggled more deeply into him. She barely answered him before the arms of sleep cradled her possessively again.

"Okay…"

Taking another chest full of brisk air he slowly began to calm down. Walking silently over to Kagome's lavender futon he placed her sleeping body gently beneath the thin summer sheets. He very gingerly began to pry her fingers free of his haori. When he was down to only two fingers a small mewl of disapproval met his ears.

"Don't go, Sugimi-kun…stay with me."

The request was innocent and sweet and yet his beast growled huskily in approval. Shaking his head he once again regained his firm control and began to turn to leave. Long fingers clasped tightly around the silver silk of his haori and a small whisper set his decision in stone.

"…please…"

Sighing deeply he gave a small "okay" so that her fingers would release him. Once they slipped from his haori he began to remove the spikes of armor from his broad shoulders and sculpted chest. Once the armor dropped to the floor with a small "thud" he then worked on his long ponytail. Gently tugging the strands free of their band he let his hair hang freely down his back until it swayed and danced at his knees. He then removed his haori. Alabaster skin glittered in the moonlight as the whispering silk slid from his beautiful chest. Bending down, he removed his black boots and quickly and quietly set them beside his armor. Soon after he gently nudged Kagome over. Without hesitation Kagome wiggled over on the futon, giving Sugimi space to lie down.

As soon as his head hit the soft pillow Kagome's arm was strewn across his smooth chest and her body nestled snuggly against his. Her other hand slowly became tangled in his endless sea of mercury hair. Her breath was warm as it fanned across his cool, snowy skin and a deep moan rumbled in his chest. Sugimi settled down for a long, sleepless night.

--

Kagome groaned as she tried to bat away the bothersome light dancing across her eyelids. Sighing when the light continued to taunt her Kagome realized she was awake and there was nothing she could do about it. Grumbling unhappily Kagome moved to stretch but was bound my something steely and warm across her chest. Scrunching her face in confusion Kagome slowly peeked under her eyelids in the direction of the warmth and almost squealed in embarrassment. There, next to her on his side with his arm slung possessively over her chest was Sugimi. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber, his chest raising and lowering slowly in deep sleep. Kagome's breathing was erratic and coming in short bursts as she felt a small panic attack begin to build up in her chest. What was he doing in her _bed_!

'Okay, breath Kagome. In…. Out…. In…Out…. Gooood.' She thought, trying to calm herself.

As Kagome calmed down she decided to really look at the slumbering lord. His face was tranquil and his eyelids fluttered softly as dreams danced behind them. His mouth was parted slightly as full, deep breaths entered his chest. His hair was strewn across his bare chest and shoulders like spilt milk and his large, fluffy tail was behind his resting head, cradling it like a child. A bright blush tickled her cheeks as she Kagome drank in the sight of his broad shoulders and smooth, hairless chest. Her gaze slowly lowered to his abs, which were perfect and defined and finally rested on his hips, which were both covered with one navy blue stripe. His hips were narrow and the bone stuck elegantly out, not so much so that it scared her but enough to make the pit of her stomach flip. Lastly, she noted that the line of his hips, the bone she was noticing, led down in a perfect "v" to silken clad areas that were most certainly new to her. Another blush, bright and warm, splashed her face when she realized where her gaze had landed and her eyes shot up to his face as she shook her head.

Her embarrassment only increased when she noticed that his sleepy golden eyes were gazing intently at her, laughter sparkling deep in their depths.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kagome?" Sugimi said in a soft, sleep laced rumble.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in embarrassment and her cheeks hot with indignation. Her mouth floundered as she tried to think of something to say, something to make him feel embarrassed about his accusations. The only thing she could muster was silly and not worth uttering but flew from her lips before she could stop herself.

"I was…just-err, seeing if you were…ya know, hurt."

A deep, hearty laugh erupted from the Dai-Youkai's chest at her sad attempts to fool him. She was priceless! He watched her face grow even brighter red and her brow crease in anger, she was…mad at him? Throwing her hands in the air Kagome attempted to sit up.

"Uhhg, I can't believe you!"

He only laughed harder as she attempted to disentangle herself from his hold, which stayed firmly in place. Glaring up at him Kagome ground out

"Would you mind letting me get up? I want to take a bath…and get away from you, you jerk."

He raised his brows in mock hurt but only purred his short answer.

"I am afraid I would mind, I am rather comfortable at the moment."

Kagome huffed indignantly and gave up, deciding to just glare daggers at the lord's beautiful face. But, as she glanced up at him the warmth there caught her off guard. He was gazing at her with liquid honey eyes and his face was a mixture of serenity and placidity. He slowly parted his lips and spoke.

"There is just one thing I would like to do before I leave you to bathe, would you mind?"

Kagome cocked her head in question but shrugged her shoulders, what's the worst that could happen? She watched as the Inu-no-Taisho slowly pulled his arm back to lace his fingers gently in her hair. He marveled at the silken texture of her thick raven tresses. His sweltering eyes stared intently into her own making her breaths come in short puffs. Slowly Sugimi lowered his head to just a hairsbreadth away from her own. His lips ghosted across her quivering ones before he shook his head and pulled away. His face was contorted in anger and a deep displeasure in himself. He was taking advantage of her and it disgusted him.

"I am very sorry Kagome, that was uncalled for. I will go now."

Unable to breathe Kagome just watched him arise quickly from the futon. He placed his haori back on and began to adjust his armor when Kagome gasped. A deep, burning pain ripped through Kagome's gut. The sharp talons of pain rippled across her abdomen making her curl into a tight ball. Her eyes flew open as waves of agony rushed through her body, coursing through her bloodstream and tearing at her insides. Tears welled in her eyes and flowed over as the burning agony seized her. Sugimi's eyes were wide with fear as he rushed to her side only to go flying into the opposite wall, a bright emerald barrier crackling around her.

"What is going on?" Sugimi whispered under his breath.

He slowly got up and walked back to her side, though not close enough to be shocked again. He saw her through the flashing barrier curled into a ball and sobbing. He watched her face contort once again as another wave of white-hot pain engulfed her.

'Kami…w-what's happening to me?' Kagome thought, her mind hazy with agony.

Her thoughts were thrown to the wind as her skin began to crackle and burn. Looking down at her arms Kagome saw patches of gold begin to finger their way across her skin. Everywhere that the glistening liquid touched fizzled and burned. A sharp scream tore from Kagome's lips as the gold overtook all of her. It bled into her nose and seeped down her throat, scorching everything it touched. Her lungs began to burn as the acidic liquid began to fill them. Her heart ached as it pumped the crackling fluid throughout the inside of her body. She felt every cell in her body begin to smoke and burn, felt herself beginning to slip away into unconsciousness. Her eyes rolled back into her head, the stark white orbs beginning to be overcome by gold as her mouth hung open gasping for air that her lungs desperately needed.

Her body slowly lifted from the futon, the barrier following, and hovered limply in the air. Sugimi watched in terrified awe as Kagome began to glow. The glow was so bright that she seemed black, like the sun was directly behind her and only her outline was visible. Her entire body became luminous, sparkling like a gem in the afternoon sun. He watched as the outline of her body lengthened marginally; saw her fingers and ears lengthen. His eyes widened as her hair began to grow until it reached the back of her shaking knees. He could see nothing else for the bright golden glow became so oppressive that he had to shade his eyes with his hands. He heard another piercing scream tear free from her lips before the entire room was bathed in an explosion of sparkling golden light.

When he opened his eyes again his breath caught in his throat. Looking down at Kagome he realized what had just happened, he realized why this beautiful, ethereal creature was lying unconscious in Kagome's futon.

Kagome was no longer human.

*

O-K! I'm done! Hope you liked it!! Till next time, JA! –Sesshysgirl08-


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I'm back! I know that I've taken forever to update, but then again…don't I always? *Gives a sheepish grin*

**IMPORTANT: **

I have a question for ANYONE out there who can help me. How in the _world_ do I edit my chapters without deleting them entirely? I've been trying to run over my fic and make it better and every time I try to upload the new chapter it doesn't show up changed at all on the site. I export it and edit it there but don't know why it isn't showing up edited on the site. Plllllease, help me!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I'm not even gonna pretend they are….but…I will never stop dreaming! ^^

*

Her deep blue eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror once again. An entire month had passed and Kagome still couldn't believe that this new woman, no, youkai in the mirror was her. The woman staring back at her was ethereal and beautiful, full of grace and silent, humming power. She was so unlike the clumsy, weak woman Kagome had always known herself to be. And yet, she was in there somewhere, behind this face of porcelain beauty. A deep, pensive sigh passed Kagome's soft lips, her mind wandering back to the day she had awoken from her agonizing dreams.

*

_Agony. _

_No other word could better describe the amount of pain her body was feeling. Her muscles we aflame with molten pain, even her thoughts seemed to hurt. She didn't want to think, didn't want to live. Something smooth and cool touched her face, where it landed the pain seemed to lessen and ebb. She clung to that feeling, everything within her reaching out and grasping at the source of sweet numbness._

"_Come back to me, Kagome."_

_The deep, sweet baritone that met her ears was laced in worry and exhaustion. Something within her soul wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and see the face of the one who was so worried. She wanted to ease the pain of this man. And yet, her lids remained glued shut._

"_Please…"_

_The plea in his voice wrenched at her heart painfully. This voice was not meant to hold such pain, such worry. This voice was not meant to sound so…human. She felt the cool hand on her cheek shake, the worry and exhaustion that was only heard now showing physically. She had to comfort this man; she could deal with this pain later, on her own. He needed the reassurance so that he would rest his weakened body. _

_The effort it took to open her eyes was immense; never in her life could she remember anything being so difficult. Searing pain raced through the backs of her eyelids as they slowly raised, everything in her body screaming to keep them shut, to keep the world at bay for just a moment longer. She groaned with the effort and energy she was expending, but she would persist. A gasp flew from her mouth as she finally took in the new world around her. Everything around her sparkled and shimmered as if laced in diamonds. Colors of the light spectrum once invisible to her weaker eyes now danced across her pupils. This world was so beautiful...but…how was she seeing this? What had happened to cause this new sight?_

"_Kagome!"_

_That soft rumble once again met her ears and she noticed that there were tones to his voice that she had never heard before. They sang and whispered in his voice, weaving in and out of the murmur of her name so beautifully that it made her name seem almost sensual. She glanced up at the owner of the voice and gasped at the beautiful twin suns gazing down at her in such deep worry. His eyes were gorgeous, and if it was possible, they were even more golden then they had ever been before. Also within the depths of his molten golden eyes were slivers of copper and bright slashing yellow. They held so many sparkling colors and such riveting beauty that she felt apologetic to this creature for ever seeing him with eyes that could not take in all that he actually was. He was mesmerizing._

"_S-Sugimi-kun?"_

_His smile was bright and beautiful and so full of wonderful, cool relief that the pain within her body seemed to wither away and become no more._

"_Thank Kami. Are you feeling well?"_

_Kagome gave a small reassuring smile and a slow, labored nod of her head. A strand of her inky black hair fluttered through the air to land gently on her shoulder and chest. As she glanced down at the sliver of hair she noticed a midnight blue hue that had never been there before either. Her voice was soft when she next spoke._

"_Sugimi-kun…what happened? Why does everything seem so different?"_

_She watched his face cloud over in apprehension and a small bit of confusion; he knew not how to explain what had happened to her. Taking a deep breath through his nostrils, catching some of her sweet scent through the action, he spoke one line that told her everything and nothing all at once._

"_You are now youkai, Kagome."_

_Confusion and disbelief smothered her features, fear and anxiety overtaking her scent. How could this be?! She was a youkai? Surely he was making some sort of cruel joke. That must be it! But, when she saw his face, saw the look of sober honesty and seriousness she could not stop the flood of tears that began to flow down her cheeks._

"_But…but how? How did this happen?"_

_He glanced down at his own clawed hands, refusing to speak simply because he knew not the answer to her question. She saw the truth in his face, saw that he was at as much of a loss as she was and in some small way that helped. She wasn't alone in her ineradicable confusion. She watched Sugimi's face contort in sudden emotion and was stunned into silence when he pulled her deep into his warm embrace._

"_I know not how this has happened Kagome. Frankly, I do not care. All that matters to me now is that you are safe. "_

_His face was nuzzled deep into her tangle of inky black and midnight blue tresses, his nose resting at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She felt his ribcage expand as he took in a deep, hungry breath of her essence. Her scent was intoxicating, her skin and hair unimaginably smooth. He growled in pleasure for he knew now that all that she was was meant to be his. Her sweet skin would never be felt by another's fingertips; her luscious hair would never tangle with anyone else's but his. _

_She was his._

'_Mine.' That one word whispered in his head like an enchantment and his beast growled in savage pleasure. He raised his silver head to stare into her midnight orbs that now danced with flecks of silver and gold. They were stunned and large with innocence, the confusion there making him strangely angry. Without a second thought he swooped his large head down to claim the sweet morsels of her lips._

_A surprised gasp left her mouth and he wasted no time in using it to make the kiss deeper. His tongue traced the inside of her warm mouth and she soon melted into his larger frame. A mewl of pleasure left her lips and she raised her hands to tangle them blissfully in his silken hair. He growled with delight at the feeling of her claws gently running across his scalp and tangling in his long hair, their sharpness cutting the strands loose of their leather bond. His hair flew from its ponytail like liquid mercury; it was as if the full moon had melted onto his shoulders, the bright silver strands flowing like water around their bodies. This kiss was so different from their previous kiss. It held a deep, burning fire and a passion that scared her to the core. His hold roared of possessiveness and his roaming hands seemed to burn and brand her his. Kagome groaned once again as he nipped her lower lip and pulled her even closer to his burning body, the only barrier between their bodies the thin silk of their clothes. The heat of his body seemed to seep through her clothing like water, leaving her drenched with want and need. The thought of breathing seemed to have left her mind until that very moment, her dancing heart speeding up even more with its hunger for oxygen. She gently pulled away from the passionate Dai-Youkai, his growl of displeasure resounding in her ears._

"_Oh, get over it. I have to breathe ya know." Kagome said breathily with a small roll of her eyes._

_Sugimi only smirked and gazed longingly at her lips once more._

"_I believe you have breathed long enough, Kagome."_

_With that he once again claimed her mouth with his own. This kiss was once again entirely different from the other. His lips moved slowly and tenderly atop her own. The first kiss felt almost like he was claiming her, it was rough and hungry and almost harsh with the amount of need. With this she felt his worry and longing pouring into the kiss. His clawed hand buried itself in her hair as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. His tongue was gentle and sensual as it danced with her own, the taste of his desire and need mingling with her own. The meeting of their lips was so tender and sweet that it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Never before had she felt so needed, so…adored._

_When they once again pulled away to breathe he brought her close, tucking her head beneath his chin, marveling at the feeling of this beautiful woman in his arms. He slid his eyes closed and whispered into her ear._

"_Promise never to scare me so again, Kagome. I do not know what I would do if ever I lost you."_

_He took in a small breath and nuzzled closer to her ear, whispering once more._

"_Promise me…" his hesitation was short, a small amount of fear wriggling into his mind at making himself so vulnerable. He quashed it quickly._

"_Promise me you will never leave my side. I...need you."_

_Kagome's eyes grew wide at his words. His tone was so tender and genuine that it struck her to the core. Her mind went blank and her tongue became lead. What should she say to him? A flash of Inuyasha's golden eyes sent a wave of guilt throughout her body and she dared not speak should it sound in her voice. Breathing deeply the only thing she could think to do was snuggle more deeply into his hold. He growled in approval and gently lifted her into his arms before settling them both comfortably onto her futon. With her head beneath his chin and his arms wrapped tenderly around her form Sugimi drifted slowly into slumber. _

_Sleep did not find Kagome._

_*_

She had been so confused after that night, not knowing how to feel. As she took in the reflection of herself in the mirror she realized that she was still unsure of what to do. She knew that the guilt she had felt was silly, reality had smacked her harshly many moons ago. She would never be allowed to return to Inuyasha, her destiny was here now. But, it still stung and the wound still festered…she would always hold a place in her heart for her beloved Inuyasha. As if the mirror she was staring so intently into mirrored her soul she came to a stinging realization. The love she held for Inuyasha was fading, it would always be there but she was ready to accept another into her heart. The process would be slow, but in time she knew that she could, and would, love another. The image of Sugimi's warm smile and liquid eyes flashed to the forefront of her mind, her own eyes softening. Who better to help her than Sugimi?

Taking a deep, sobering breath Kagome reflected on the reason for her beautifully done hair and the layers of bright, tantalizing silk that made up the kimono hung so delicately on her form. The smell of the beautiful cherry wood of Sugimi's office already tickling her nose.

*

"_The festivities that are to take place in but one more cycle of the moon are not being thrown for pleasure, as you all are very aware."_

_The voice that spoke was strong and authoritative and undeniably the Inu-no-Taisho's. He spoke with an unbelievable amount of calm, his face mirroring the lack of emotion in his voice. Kagome shivered as she looked upon this face that spoke so loudly of Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes were guarded and unreadable, this look meaning nothing but absolute business. There were murmurs of agreement from all of the demons in the room, their faces equally as serious, but none could match the eerie calm of Sugimi. Once again his cool voice caressed the listeners in his study._

"_As you are all aware, Lord Youko, Lord Yukio, and my own lands have been continually attacked by hordes of lower class demon. These mindless beasts surely are not intelligent enough to work together of their own accord; it is obvious they are being controlled by a more powerful youkai. It is each of our duties on the night of the festivities to pay close attention to each one of our guests. Speak with them; look for anything that might seem suspicious. The one who is behind these ridiculous attacks will be cocky; he will want to flaunt his power. Appeal to this side of his nature when the subject is brought up in conversation. We will bring an end to the menial attacks."_

_A growl of understanding and approval hummed through the room at his words. Kagome glanced around the room, taking in the agitated swish of Youko's tail, and the nearly silent cracking of Bastet's knuckles. All the youkai in this room were ready to end these attacks, they all seemed to be aching for a fight. Each demon longed to hold the neck of this vile creature between their claws. Then again, she understood completely, her own anger rising at the thought of all of her friends' lands being destroyed by a demon so cowardly that he would not even attack them himself. Instead he used mindless, lower level demon to do his bidding. Unbidden the image of Naraku flashed through her mind._

_Pathetic._

_Refocusing her eyes Kagome once again listened to what Sugimi was saying._

"…_We will discuss whoever is believed to be guilty of these accusations the following morning in my study. That is all."_

_Kagome watched as each demon bowed low to Sugimi and then began to file out of his study. Lord Yukio caught her eye and he gave her a small nod. She couldn't help the quiet groan that slipped from her throat. He wanted to train. Uhhhg. She heard his nearly silent chuckle and saw his eyes glittering with a small amount of humor. Her face screwed up into a mask of indignation and apprehension and she slowly…very slowly…bowed and left Sugimi's study._

*

Kagome shivered at the memory of their training session that day. She and Yukio had begun to form a shaky friendship but this didn't stop him from working her to the bone. She had the added bonus of working with Bastet, his daughter, as well. Together they were helping her control her youkai blood and teaching her about her newly acquired youkai abilities. She was grateful to them but good lord! Give a girl a break! The gentle rapping of someone knocking on her door pulled her from her musings.

"Come in." Kagome called.

Kagome watched as Bastet entered her room. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a beautiful and delicate bun atop her head. From the sides of the bun came bright yellow flower clips which were placed throughout her thick black tresses. The style was very simple but extremely beautiful and brought out the copper color in her catlike eyes. She was dressed in an extremely intricate kimono, the layer closest to her skin a deep blood red. The next layer of smooth silk was a deep, rich gold, the next white, and the next black until finally the final and outer layer, a dark crimson, was seen. Painted delicately across the ruby silk were mercury and ebony birds, each in a different state of flight. The obi that was tied around her slim waist was a dark shade of liquid gold, trimmed in pristine white. In her hand she held a red and black fan which also had the scene of birds in flight painted on the rice paper.

"Wow Bastet! You look so beautiful!"

A languid, catlike smile stretched her lips and she gave a small nod of agreement before saying,

"Thank you Kagome, you are quite stunning yourself."

Kagome giggled and gave an appreciative smile along with a quick "thank you." The look of anticipation and impatience that spread across Bastet's face spoke of her desire to leave long before the words themselves left her lips.

"Are you ready to leave, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome gave a quick nod, grabbed her own fan and shuffled out of her shoji door after Bastet. They walked in silence for a long while before Bastet spoke.

"Do not be nervous, Kagome-chan. Everything will be fine, and if anything should happen you are surrounded by those ready to protect you, though you should surely be able to protect yourself. I would hope mine and my father's attentions are not in vain."

The last sentence she spoke was followed by a hearty chuckle, all the tension within Kagome's body melting away. A look of gratitude slid across Kagome's face.

"Thank you, Bastet-chan. I'm sure I would make you and your father very proud…or at least try!" A small giggle flew from her lips and the silence that stretched between them was comfortable and easy.

The next time Bastet looked at her they had reached the shoji doors that would bring them out into the merry festivities. Her face was serious, her clawed hand reaching out to rest on Kagome's shoulder. Her beautiful eyes were cold and guarded as she prepared to enter the room and Kagome lost all sense of mirth as she awaited what Bastet had to say. Her lips parted and the words she spoke finally made everything seem more real…and more dangerous.

"What I say to you now is of great importance Kagome. Never for a second hold any utterance that leaves the mouths of these vile beasts as truth. Our entire purpose is to pinpoint our enemy; therefore each soul that has appeared tonight is to be treated as such. An enemy."

Kagome nodded her head in clear understanding though she couldn't help the cold, thick fear from arising within her. It was thick and palpable and she could taste it on her tongue but as she heard the dull hiss of the shoji door slid open she could do nothing but push it aside. Kagome took in a deep, calming breath…

….and entered.

*

He watched her through the dancing waters of his mirror. She was even more beautiful as a youkai, though he was not sure quite how possible that truly was. She had been beautiful before, but now…now surely even goddesses felt the viscous acid of envy flow through their veins. Narrowing his emerald eyes he straightened his elegant haori and prepared to see his beautiful priestess in person once more.

He heard his son running across the tatami mats, felt the grip of his small arms wrapped around his legs, and smelled the tears that were forming in his eyes,

"Please Chichi-hue, let me go with you! Please!"

Glancing down at his son's pleading face a rare, true smile spread across his lips. Putting a clawed hand on his son's small head he gave a small, negative shake of his head.

"No my son. You are to stay here and be safe."

He would not allow his son to fall pray to the claws of the dog lord as his mate had. A snarl was barely contained as he thought of the loss of his precious mate and his son's dear mother. He would get that vile beast back. All good things came in time.

"But Fa-"

He cut his son's protests short, saying his name in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I will not repeat myself. You are to stay here Menomaru. Am I understood?"

Without waiting to see his son nod his understanding Hyoga turned on his heel and left. He would see his precious priestess tonight. Burning desire and hunger arose within him and his feet unconsciously carried him faster towards his beautiful treasure.

*

OK! That's it! DUN DUN DUN…we finally find out who our villain is! Haha, surprised? If any of you havent seen the Inuyasha movies Menomaru is the moth demon from Affections Touching Across Time and it's told in that movie that his father, Hyoga, was one of the InuTaisho's worst enemies. Don't worry about the lack of description on Kagome's part, that's all going to be in the next chapter and it was 100% purposeful. Alright, I'm done for tonight. I hope you enjoyed the chapter =] please r&r, it's my fuel and the more reviews I get the more quickly ill write haha ^^ till next time, JA!

-sesshysgirl08-


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I'm finally back…again lol This chapter has been written and rewritten so many times it's just ridiculous…nothing was really making me happy. It just wasn't turning out right. Either way, here it is. I'm still not really sure if I like it yet haha hopefully you guys will! Please enjoy! Oh, and ps, this story isn't going to follow the actual Inuyasha series to the tee as far as Sesshoumaru's mother and her personality, powers, and appearance, and Izayoi and the Inu-no-Taisho's relationship. I know that how I am going to make this work might not make everyone happy, but this is my story after all, I'm sorry if, in the end, not everything turns out the way everyone wants it to, but it's the only way I could make everything work. And even though, right now, some things aren't going to make sense, please just bare with me and have faith, everything will work out in the end haha thanks guys!

**Lightning- There are several competing theories to explain why differing electrical charges appear in clouds, although scientists suspect that it may be related to the presence of ice crystals in the cloud. Typically, the bottom of a cloud becomes negatively charged, and it sends out what is known as a "leader" which seeks a positive charge, either in another cloud or on the earth. As the leader approaches an area which is positively charged, a positively charged streamer emerges, meeting the leader, sealing the connection, and generating a bolt of lightning.

Disclaimer- not mine… :,( leave me to cry in my corner in peace :P

Ghostly tendrils of serpentine smoke slithered through the warm, incense laden air. Shadows flickered on the walls, the only light coming from the few candles gracing the room and the smoldering tips of the burning incense. A figure clad in fine, expensive silks sat in a reverent bow, her hands outstretched to touch the glittering wood of the floor above her head, her shins and upper body touching the floor as well. As her nubile young body slowly unwound from her present position, her chestnut eyes landed longingly on the painting in front of her, the skilled strokes smoothed across the surface of the paper made by her very own delicate, feminine hands. A wistful sigh trickled from her lips; her long, slender fingers slowly reaching out to caress the painted face like one would cradle the cheek of a lover. As her beautiful chocolate eyes ghosted across his face silent tears of irrepressible longing began to well within their depths. Why was her heart so determined to love the one being it could never have? Or rather, the one being that would never have her. He was a youkai, and she was a ningen, a princess, but a human all the same. He would never see her as anything more than a nuisance, a hindrance…a thorn in his omnipotent side. And yet…her heart still sang for only him, with his citrine eyes and his moonlit hair. Another sigh of long suffering fluttered past her moist lips as she remembered the day she had met her dearly beloved Daiyoukai.

_She was young, only five summers, and she was reckless; full of youth and exuberance. Her mother had told her many times not to stray too far into the dark shadows of the forest, danger was in abundance once the warmth of the sun was muted by emerald leaves. Of course, being young and full of blatant disobedience and childlike excitement, the only things the forest held for her were mystery and adventure. _

_Being a young hime she was constantly_ _guarded, she was never free of a watchful eye or a firm, restrictive hand. She was always told what to do and when to do it, and what she was made to do was unimaginably boring. So, being the intelligent and conniving young slip of a girl that she was, she managed to slip by the guards during flower arrangement. She simply stated that she wanted to try and create something on her own, and she would be better able to do so if the old, crotchety woman that was her teacher was not infringing upon her creative space. This of course, had gotten her a good narrowing of the eyes from her elderly teacher, but she had also been granted her wish. As soon as the gentle hiss of the shoji door had caressed her ears, the small click associated with the final stage of closing the wood and rice paper barrier resounded in her noggin, she had sprung from her sitting position and raced to the nearest window. Slipping through the opening with youthful ease she landed gracefully on the ground and trotted off towards the enchanting forest. Her glittering eyes took in the sway of the trees' limbs, her ears the hiss of the wind through the living emerald, she was completely enraptured by the complete and utter beauty of it all. Her mind also conjured one small, nagging detail about the new area, the absolute forbiddance and proscription of entering the mysterious world._

_Shrugging off her worries with an amount of ease only a child could posses the young hime took her first silk clad step into the shadows of the forest. Cool shadows caressed her cheeks, the scent of wet leaves and forest animals met her nose. Taking a deep breath of the sweet scent, a small tinkle of laughter trickled from her young lips. Each step she took spoke of cautious anxiety, her eyes constantly skittering to each shadow of the living, breathing world. Soon, the sweet songs of the wildfowl put her at ease, and she began an easy, childish skip through the enchanting forest around her. Time was of no consequence, all that mattered to her puerile mind was this newly attained freedom; nothing in her life had ever tasted as sweet on her tongue as the breath that sang between the trees and was inhaled into her being. Hours passed and soon the burgeoning hime's skin was caressed with the eidola of the setting sun. A chill crept into the air and as her young eyes took in the darkening forest a feeling of foreboding rang deep within her bones. Shivering in apprehension, the princess treaded through the thinning shrubbery and into a small clearing. As her small hands parted the branches and she took her first step into the clearing a strange sound met her ears. Her umber eyes narrowed in confusion, her ears straining to make out the primitive, bestial noise reverberating throughout the clearing. As she moved further into the clearing a figure could be seen in the waning light. It seemed to be an animal of some sort, it had dark, ink black hair and it stood hunched on four legs over something whose eyes had been drained of life many hours before. The sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones filled the air; snarls of insatiable hunger and impatience bouncing off of the trees. Yet, in her juvenile mind, she saw nothing but what appeared to be a dog and she did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that made sense. She called out to the feeding beast._

"_Hello?"_

_Eyes the color of virulent flames flashed immediately in her direction, the depth of unadulterated malevolence within the carmine pools freezing her to the core. A growl so unfathomably low that it seemed to shake the very ground beneath her feet met her ears and the creature stepped into the fading light of the sun. Her wide chestnut eyes took in what was now identified as a very large wolf, its stride smooth and strong, muscles dancing under skin like only that of a pure predator's could. It was much larger than any wolf she had ever seen before, its obsidian fur glistening and catching the light of the moon, turning the gossamer strands an eerie blue. It looked to be as tall as the horses in her stables, and its entire being spoke of power beyond that of any normal animal. Its ruddy eyes spoke of a keen, calculating intelligence and as it advanced on her she felt as though this creature could look into her very soul. Thin, black lips were pulled back in a humorless grin showing off impossibly long, sharp canines that shone crimson in the light of the abating sun. Canines that were stained with the life of the poor creature split open not fifty feet from her on the forest floor. Her fear permeated the clearing and the wolf seemed to feed off of it greedily, advancing on her with deadly intent._

_With each step the animal took he began to change; it was noticeable first in his great paws. They began to wriggle and roil as if worms were moving beneath the thick, onyx fur. Next, the forelegs and then the back and shoulders began the same strange writhing dance. Soon the wolf's entire body was squirming and it was encompassed in a soft, sanguine glow. She used her forearm to shield her terrified orbs from the steadily increasing light being emitted from the creature and when next she looked the wolf was gone. Standing where the hungry animal was positioned seconds before was a man. _

_A beautiful, charming, and deadly man. _

_His ruby eyes seared into her own and he took a step forward, bringing him within a few feet of her small frame. When the hime squeaked in terror he stopped and gave a radiant, deceiving smile that should have easily pushed the girl's fears aside. He spoke then, a voice of pure, fine silk and cool, swift death wrapped in deceptive kindness._

"_Hello, young one."_

_She could not speak, fear held her tongue in a firm, unmoving grip. He gave her another kind smile and her ignorant mind cried out for her to accept and believe that he was this new, gentle man, not the ravenous, malignant beast from before._

"_Come now young one, I will not harm you."_

_His voice was laced in sweet honey and as the moon began its ascension into the inky sky the only thing she felt compelled to do was go home. She was lost, and this man seemed all too kind to her juvenile mind. He took another step toward her, his hand outstretched in an invitation, one that if accepted would end her young life. This fact did not enter her mind, she had never been in the forest, she had never ventured into the outside world and therefore its dangers were incomprehensible to her. And so, she took a small, hesitant step towards the awaiting canine. His lupine eyes glittered in a wicked satisfaction that her untrained eyes missed, and he smiled once more as he spoke, revealing his sharp, glistening fangs once more._

"_You are lost. I will reveal to you your path home, come now young one...take my hand." _

_Not knowing what else to do, the beautiful princess took a small step towards him and then another until he was so close that his breath fanned across her skin. He looked deep into her warm depths of melted chocolate and nodded his head in approval, twitching his fingers in impatience. Ruddy eyes skittered around the clearing in an act of nerves, something was coming, something that would not take kindly to his killing the girl. A silent snarl of displeasure passed thin lips and he once again looked down at his young prey. His deadly claws glinted in the light of the full moon, and as she stared at his large hand she saw it twitch again, this time with apprehension. _

"_Come now, end this childish game. Take my hand girl, for we must leave this place."_

_Biting her lip in a gesture of nerves she reached her small hand out and gently placed it in his much larger, much deadlier one. Before she could blink his hand clasped painfully tight around her own, and he roughly pulled her into his diamond strong arms. A deep, rumbling chuckle filled the clearing as he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other arm grasped her jaw and roughly pushed her head to the side, revealing her small, vulnerable neck. As his ruby eyes took in the small, pulsating veins beneath the skin of her neck his pupils grew large with infatuation. He could see the ebb and flow of fresh blood beneath her ashen skin, hear the rush if it in her veins. Her terror increased the rate of the sweet surging liquid and soon it was all he could hear, the only thing he could smell…the only thing that mattered. His apprehension was quickly forgotten, easily washed from his mind by the tinkling stream of obsession, and his large canines began to elongate in anticipation of fresh meat and warm blood._

_His negligence would cost him his life. _

_As the hime thrashed violently in his hold, true terror in her eyes, a deep baritone filled the clearing._

"_Release the child, wolf, and perhaps you will escape this clearing with your pitiful life."_

_Surprise and vehement anger filled the wolf's crimson eyes as he thrust the child behind him possessively and bared his lengthened fangs in rebellion of the command. The wolf's deep growl did not induce the same fear as the quiet, almost inaudible chuckle that passed the Daiyoukai's lips. His citrine eyes glittered in cold anticipation and his face was a mask of complete stoicism and extreme control. With a small raising of his brow, he spat the last words the wolf would ever hear._

"_So be it, fool."_

_With a speed that was blinding her silver haired savior ripped the wolf's arm from around her body and his head from his shoulders in one swift motion. His death seemed almost merciful in its swiftness. With a small snort of disgust, the Daiyoukai flicked the blood from his claws and turned to look at the terrified, yet grateful child. For the first time in her short life the princess felt as though she had glimpsed true beauty. This man was unlike anything she had ever seen. His hair was placed expertly in a high ponytail, the strands falling over his shoulders looking as beautiful and majestic as captured slivers of pure moonlight. His alabaster skin was graced with one jagged, navy blue stripe on each cheek and his eyelids were brushed with magenta. Eyes the color of the afternoon sun gazed at her with honest concern flittering in their depths and full, pale lips were parted in curious disquietude. His entire being seemed to glow with the light of the moon and she was sure that her eyes took in wings behind his imposing form, whether or not they were truly there was something she would ponder for many moons. _

_He was her angel._

"_Are you injured, dear one?"_

_Unable to produce words, the princess could only nod her head in negation to the question. The demon smiled, and as he did so it seemed that the sun had returned. Her fears were abolished and suddenly she felt nothing but weariness and exhaustion. Her small body began to sway and before she could blink strong yet gentle arms embraced her. As she was cradled in his comforting embrace a sense of peace she had never felt before or since encompassed her and she was lulled into a deep sleep. Before her world went dark she was able to ask a single question; the answer and its relevance would hit her many hours later._

"_Who are you, youkai-sama?"_

_He looked down at her with warm glowing eyes, his golden orbs reflecting the moonlight and turning them an eerie, yet somehow unthreatening, shade of red._

"_I hold the title of Inu-no-Taisho, lord of this province."_

_As those words slipped past his pale lips he glided through the princess's open window and gently placed her on her silken futon. The time had passed so quickly while she was in his strong arms. As he turned to leave, her tiny hand reached out and grasped the flowing silk of his haori sleeve. With eyes wide from lack of light and a hint of desperation and fear, the princess spoke again._

"_Please youkai-sama, tell me your name. I must know so that one day, if ever I am able to do so, I may repay you for retaining my life."_

_He glanced over his shoulder at the young girl so desperately begging for something as simple as his name and gave a small chuckle. Shaking his head in mirth he turned to her anxious frame and spoke once more._

"_If ever we meet again, dear one, you may address me as Sugimi-sama."_

_She nodded her head and in the depths of her heart a small hole was formed for only him...the beginning of her obsession whittling away at the walls of the small organ. She watched as he walked to her window seemingly glowing, his hair billowing behind him like mist, and she uttered one last sentence, her voice frenzied and hurried…yet little more than a whisper._

"_My name, Sugimi-sama, is Izayoi…if ever we meet again…onegai…call me as such…I do not desire formalities between us."_

_A small nod was her only answer and then he was gone._

A drawn-out sigh fell from Izayoi's lips as the memory flooded her mind once again. She thought back on that day more times than she could ever count. She had been so young then, and so tired that she had not realized that she had met the lord of her lands that night. She knew now that there was nothing she could ever do for him to repay the debt she owed him; what could her lord _ever _require of her?

She had never seen her lord again after that night, and as each cycle of the moon passed without his presence, Izayoi became more and more desperate for him. She had a constant stream of suitors at her door; it was said her beauty was unmatched, and yet she turned them all away. It was believed of course that they were not accepted because they were unworthy of both her charm and beauty. The true palpability of the matter was that she could never see anything but her youkai-sama's halcyon orbs and resplendent hair. Averting her eyes to the floor in an act of weariness, Izayoi stretched her body into an upright sitting position and glanced at the candles in front of her, preparing to blow them out. Elegantly standing, Izayoi pursed her lips, warm air flowed from petal soft skin, and then the room went dark. The butterfly soft whisper of silk reverberated through the dim room, the setting sun painting the space in hues of blood through the thin shoji screens. Turning at the sound of silk that was not her own, Izayoi was hit with a thick wall of fear at the sight that met her large, doe eyes.

Flashing emerald eyes were gazing at her, the light from the fading sun catching in the chartreuse depths, the red reflected light turning the no doubt beautiful jewels into hard, unreadable, and distinctively threatening stones. As the male stepping into the light, Izayoi was hard pressed not to gasp. He towered above her small frame, his wide shoulders making her feel even more inconsequential, and his deadly glinting claws kept her demure nature at the forefront. Shaking slightly, she bowed to this new youkai and spoke, her voice no more than whisper.

"Good evening, youkai-sama. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

A deep, rumbling laugh met her ears and she chanced a quick glance through thick lashes, taking in his humorless expression and the sadistic twist to his lips. Upon seeing his face, the hime quickly averted her eyes back to the floor. Once again she heard the hiss of silk and knew he was closing the distance between them. His dark voice seemed to rattle the walls of the small room when he spoke, or perhaps it was her shaking that gave the impression of movement, one could not be sure.

"Ever the dutiful and charming princess, I see. You have most assuredly earned your reputation. Your beauty, by human standards, is quite rare, but, you see, none of this is of importance to me. I come to you on this night, princess, only to give you that which your young heart desires most."

Izayoi watched his long, ebony braid swing at his feet as he continued his slow predators walk towards her. Upon hearing his words, the beautiful hime stiffened, and a rare streak of rebellious defiance had her tongue moving before she had time to stop it.

"And what would one such as you know of my desires, youkai-_sama_?"

Another hearty chuckle danced through the room, a large, clawed finger curled beneath Izayoi's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his own. Earth met the swaying green of leaves and once again the demon spoke.

"Watch, young princess, and I will show you what it is you most long for."

Izayoi straightened from her bowing position and watched in cautious curiosity as she was told. Her cinnamon eyes fully focused upon the new male, taking in his features, and began to widen in shock and disbelief. His long braid of midnight hair was quickly seeping silver, starting at the roots of his thick tresses and trickling down the length of his braid like droplets of mercury rain water. Gone were the eyes of summer foliage, in their stead were beautiful, warm, caramel pools and eyelids brushed delicately with magenta. The jagged stripes she had drawn so many times before were now slowly painting themselves across high cheekbones, an invisible hand creating the masterpiece before her using sure, strong strokes. The youkai's height grew even more impressive, so much so that she had to crane her neck to look upon the face of her beloved, and the luminous strands of ivory hair were pulled high into an expert ponytail. Her heartbeat grew rapid and her breaths came in short pants, her daiyoukai stood before her in all his glory. How long had she waited to set eyes upon him once more? Far, far too long. Slowly, the youkai began to circle her womanly form, stopping only when her back was nestled snugly against the Daiyoukai's strong chest. Warm lips caressed the shell of her ear and the beautiful hime's belly quivered with longing.

"Is this not what you desire, princess?"

One large, clawed hand rested possessively on her hip and the warmth of it trickled through her clothing and heated the unreachable depths of her heart, the part meant only for her daiyoukai. Shuddering, she spoke, her voice husky and laced with years of unrequited love.

"You are, and always will be, the only thing that I desire, Sugimi-sama."

Lips that were pressed against her long, elegant neck smiled in triumph and Hyoga slowly worked his way around her body so that he could once again look into her eyes. Cupping her cheek tenderly, he just barely ghosted his lips across her own untouched petals and spoke in a rumble so low that it was more felt than heard.

"I can give this to you, princess. Everything you have ever wanted is within your grasp. All you must do is make a choice."

Half lidded chocolate eyes gazed at his face, saw the perfection gazing back at her, and knew there could be no other.

"Whatever I must do to have him, I will do it."

A dark smile bloomed on Hyoga's face, an iniquitous joy blossoming in his chest. Gliding his fingers along the planes of her face, he slowly dragged his thumb along her full lower lip and met her yearning gaze.

"Good."

The red-orange glow of the lanterns reflected warmly in Kagome's eyes, bringing out the new golden slivers that rested in their depths. Despite the feeling of dread she'd had earlier about the festivities, everything seemed to be going smoothly. She had been approached by numerous guests, and not one of them had seemed to be capable of committing the types of crimes that had been occurring on her friends' lands. Taking a deep breath of the comfortable night air, Kagome marveled once again at her surroundings. Sugimi had done a wonderful job decorating his gardens and the rest of his estate, everything was breathtaking. She was near the fountain, and the glow of the lanterns reflected beautifully off of the shivering water, her own reflection dancing along with the ripples of the cool blue liquid. She was so lost in thought that the powerful, almost suffocating strength of the aura approaching her didn't register in her distracted mind.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Kagome?"

Gasping in shock, Kagome spun around, hand over her wildly thumping heart, and took in the glittering eyes gazing at her.

"Sugimi-kun! You scared me half to death…jeeze….warn me next time you want to try and sneak up on me."

He chuckled heartily, his smile the first real smile to grace his lips that evening, and murmured.

"I do not believe that was an _attempt_ to sneak up on you, as you so put it, rather a successful, and might I add far too easy accomplishment."

The underlying seriousness of his words struck her, and Kagome averted her gaze, knowing he was displeased with her in some way. His large hand cradled her cheek and gently yet firmly moved her gaze from the ground, giving her no choice but to look into his intense eyes.

"Tonight is not the night to be lost in thoughts other than ones pertaining to the present. It is _dangerous_, Kagome. Perhaps you do not comprehend the gravity of this situation, but I do. There is no room for foolish mistakes this evening, do you understand?"

His tone was one of utter seriousness, and it cut her like a knife. She knew it only hurt her because of the truth in the words. Her head wasn't here, and she just didn't understand why. It didn't matter, Sugimi was right. She needed to get her act together. Taking in a deep breath Kagome nodded her head.

"You're right, Sugimi-kun. I'm not sure why I feel so distracted…but it doesn't matter. Tonight is really important, I won't mess anything up. I promise."

It was one of the rare times disappointment flitted through his eyes, and Kagome didn't understand what she'd said wrong.

"You misunderstand what distresses me, Kagome. My fear is not that you will impair any future situations; it is only a concern for your safety. I do not wish you to be harmed, and if you are not on your guard, if you are not constantly focused on the present, then there is a very real possibility that you could be harmed. Do you not see that?"

Kagome had to swallow back the tightness in her throat at his words. This whole time he was just worried about her safety? The thought that Sugimi could care so much about her wellbeing, the fact that he was so willing to protect her, made her heart skip a beat. He was such an amazing man, it was no wonder she was starting to care so deeply for him. Giving him a smile that would turn the sun green with envy, Kagome nodded her head.

"I understand, Sugimi-kun. Thank you, I'll be more careful, I promise."

He gave her a curt approving nod before turning suddenly, his hand hovering possessively at the small of her back. As his eyes took in the approaching male Sugimi flashed a smile that was all bright, white teeth, devoid of any humor, the thin-lipped grin one of dark, dangerous challenge. The message was clear.

She was _his._

Even though his teeth were bared, Sugimi's tone was nothing but civil, if not slightly cooler than his usual warm tone.

"Ryukotsusei-sama, I am pleased that you were able to attend the festivities this evening."

Both males missed the widening of Kagome's cobalt depths and the stiffening of her small frame upon hearing the name of the approaching youkai. The tall demon with chin length, slightly spiky hunter green hair, and eyes the color of freshly spilt blood, gave a small smile and nod in the Inu-no-Taisho's direction.

"I am the one who is honored, I must thank you for extending me an invitation given our…_history_."

His rugged, thunderous voice shuddered with a small chuckle on his last word and his eyes leisurely slid to Kagome's form. A deep rumble of approval resonated through his broad chest and his unfathomably deep voice once again graced their ears.

"Might I inquire as to who this young lady might be?"

Sugimi once again flashed sharp canines in an obvious warning to stay away, but Kagome was oblivious to his show of possessive protectiveness, and stepped forward with a tense smile and a bow.

"My name, Ryukotsusei-sama, is Higurashi Kagome. I am pleased to meet you."

His ruby eyes flashed in understanding, but the glitter was gone from his eyes as quickly as it came.

'I should have known that this was the girl Hyoga desires so thoroughly…it is a shame. I wouldn't have minded keeping her for myself.'

Pushing his thoughts aside, the dragon demon took Kagome's small hand in his own, and his eyes widened in shock when he felt his youki curve towards the small demoness.

"The pleasure is mine, Kagome." Clearing his throat he asked,

"Might I inquire as to what your abilities are, young one?"

Kagome's glittering aqua depths widened marginally at the request, but found nothing wrong with answering the question.

"I can control the elements, Ryukotsusei-sama. I can also control attacks that are born from the elements, for example, lightning is born from atmospheric charges and the presence of ice crystals in clouds**, so I can also bend energies such as those to my will."

The large youkai didn't miss the way her eyes glittered when she spoke of lightning, as if she knew that was what he controlled. Her eyes seemed to speak of a great knowledge of him, and the thought unnerved him, and yet, at the same time, the thought was exciting. He hadn't been faced with a worthy challenge since he fought the overbearing dog breathing down the girl's neck years before. The edges of his eyes crinkled with his small grin.

'Perhaps I will not allow Hyoga to keep her.'

His quiet, yet ground shaking voice once again left his lips.

"That would explain why my youki is so attracted to you."

Kagome nodded and gave a slight curve of peach lips that was all mystery and shadowed secrets. As her small hand slipped from his much larger one, Ryukotsusei couldn't help but think back to his earlier encounter with Hyoga.

"Our goal is one and the same, Ryukotsusei-sama. We both desire the dog lord's downfall, though for different reasons. All that I desire, besides his demise, is the young demoness within his home. Kagome."

Ruddy eyes narrowed from his sitting position across the table, a small tendril of steam curling from the cup of tea that was leisurely being raised to his tightly closed lips. The scent of citrus and tea leaves tickled the youkia's nose as he took a small sip, the hot liquid soothing his irritation and sense of distrust.

"You expect me to believe that you wish the Inu-no-Taisho's downfall simply to acquire one of his females?"

Hyoga chuckled, sipping his own tea, and gave a curt nod.

"Indeed. That is the only thing I desire."

Ryukotsusei snorted, resisting the urge to give a great roll of his sanguine eyes, and rumbled.

"Those who start wars over women are foolish. I do not agree with your reasoning behind this endeavor, but you are correct. I wish only to see the dog lord draw his last breath, so I will agree to assist you in this."

The moth demon's emerald gaze glittered in a dark satisfaction, and he spoke.

"Ariagato, Ryukotsusei-sama. You will not regret this, that I promise you."

Desiring nothing more that for this meeting to be adjourned, the dragon demon straightened his back and spoke one last time.

"How do you plan on achieving this goal, Hyoga?"

Hyoga's only answer was a full-bodied chuckle and a few short words.

"Do not fret, dragon-sama, I have already begun preparations for the dog's demise. All you must do is attend the festivities on the morrow."

Blinking back the memory Ryukotsusei gazed once again at the female before him and could not deny that one with powers such as hers would be a very valuable asset, as he could also sense considerable miko powers radiating from her form. Not to mention the girl was quite stunning with long, almost blue it was so black, hair and eyes the most riveting shade of cobalt. Her eyes were, in fact, quite dazzling. Her eyelids were brushed with copper and the blue gems had flecks of both silver and gold within their depths. The affect was dizzyingly mesmerizing. Her high cheekbones were accented with a single golden stripe and her forehead bore a crescent moon that was a beautiful shade of bluish-silver. He could understand the moth's desire for her. Clearing his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the present situation.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Ryukotsusei-sama?" Kagome inquired.

"Very much, Kagome-sama."

A flash of inky hair and chartreuse eyes caught the dragons attention and he swiftly placed himself between the girl and her guard dog.

"Would you mind, Sugimi-sama, if I escorted this charming lady around the gardens? I promise I will not keep her long."

Sugimi didn't miss the glitter in Ryukotsusei's eyes and was about to protest when Kagome laid a comforting hand on his arm. Their eyes met and were just as quickly averted as Kagome spoke.

"I would be honored, Ryukotsusei-sama."

Without another word Kagome was led from Sugimi's side, the inu growling deeply with disapproval, but knowing that he had to trust her. Huffing in annoyance and slight worry, he turned on his heel and began to take a walk around his home, intent on speaking with more of his guests. Stepping back inside, he walked on, deep in thought. As the silver dog turned a corner he ran straight into none other than Kagome.

Hyoga looked Izayoi up and down. She was, as expected, dressed perfectly. Her hair was swept up into a beautiful bun and the many layers of silk covering her body were of the finest quality. Reaching into his haori sleeve he pulled out a delicate emerald comb. Walking over to her slight form he placed the gift in her hair. Laughter sparkled in his depths and he spoke.

"No matter what happens, under no circumstances are you to remove this comb. Do you understand?"

Knowing it was not her place to argue, Izayoi only nodded her head in acceptance.

"If you do remove it, everything I have done will be for naught. You will not have your Daiyoukai without it."

Fear, real and tangible, sparked in her eyes at his words.

"I will not remove it, youkai-sama. You have my word."

Hyoga gave a sharp nod and slid open the shoji screen. Glancing over his shoulder he spat.

"After this door is shut, it will not be opened again until Ryukotsusei is heard passing with a young woman. Once he has, you may exit. You will see your demon soon after."

Once again nodding her head in understanding Izayoi watched Hyoga's dark braid disappear behind thin rice paper.

Sugimi quirked a silver brow in question as he took in Kagome's form in front of his own.

"Your walk with Ryukotsusei ended quite quickly…"

She knew the statement was left open in question and her lips upended in a small grin.

"Yep. I guess I'm not as interesting as I thought."

A wry grin tilted the demon lord's lips as he chuckled at her answer.

"Do not let the dragon allow you to believe something that is so obviously a fallacy. He is old and most likely senile."

The sweet giggle he had come to love met his ears and he couldn't stop the warming of his eyes as he looked down at her. He watched as she stepped closer to him, so close that her breath tickled his skin and her scent enveloped his senses. Tawny eyes took in her half lidded baby blues and his keen nose picked up the suggestive tang to her scent, it was driving his youkai mad and he was hard pressed not to take her to the nearest room and show her just how tantalizing she was.

"Kagome.."

His voice was nothing more than a rumble, one that coursed through her body from her fingertips that were resting lightly on his chest, all the way to her toes. Not letting him speak anymore, she rocked onto her tiptoes and locked her lips firmly with his. A deep, resonating growl trickled through him and Sugimi wrapped both of his arms possessively around her. The kiss was full of a new sort of passion, one that Kagome hadn't shown before. It seemed almost desperate and far hungrier than he remember Kagome to ever be. Ending the kiss she locked one of her hands with Sugimi's and led him to a shoji door, slipping it open and pulling him inside.

Izayoi was aware of the fact that he was seeing another, she knew that the comb in her hair was the reason she heard her name instead of the true name being spoken by the dog lord. She was also aware of the fact that it was causing her to appear identical to Sugimi's desired female, her scent, her eyes, her voice…everything was Kagome in his citrine eyes. She could not make herself care. For one night, Sugimi was hers.

"Kagome..wha-"

"Shhh. Please Sugimi-sama, I have wanted this for so long, please do not deny me."

The change in honorific was slightly strange, but as he looked down into her lust filled eyes, saw her rosy cheeks and swollen lips, he knew he wanted this just as badly. He also knew that he wanted only her, and if she felt the same then there was no reason to delay what was going to inevitably happen. With a nod of his head he agreed. The gentle hiss of the rice paper door filled the still air and was quickly replaced with the moans and sighs of lovemaking.

I was going to make this chapter longer, but in the end I decided to end it here. I already have some of the next chapter written up and should have it out soon. The next chapter will explain even more so why Hyoga hates Sugimi and their history, along with Kagome's reaction to what has just happened. Well, that's it guys haha hope you liked it! Till next time, Ja!

-sesshysgirl08-


End file.
